


Catorce

by kasomicu



Series: De Once y demás números [8]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Chan, Drama, Feels, First Time, Kaulitzcest not related, Lemon, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Smut, Teen Angst, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Segunda parte de Once] [Twc no relacionado] [Chan] [AU] Bill se fue a la escuela militar dejando a un Once con ojos llorosos y un corazón henchido de esperanzas. ¿Podrán volver a encontrarse? Y si ese es el caso, ¿las cosas serían igual? ¿Once seguiría siendo Once a pesar de ya tener catorce años?





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Las personas reales no me pertenecen lo demás sí

_Un año antes._

 

Simone había elegido su mejor traje, Gordon se había rentado un terno para la ocasión. Se trataba de la graduación de su hijo, por lo que les informaban en la carta de invitación incluso salía con honores por destacar en el cuadro de mérito por sus calificaciones. En cuanto Simone se había enterado, notificó a su exmarido y sonrieron juntos después de mucho tiempo, Bill se estaba regenerando.

 

Al llegar a la escuela vieron la aglomeración de gente para el ingreso. Cientos de padres orgullosos al igual que ellos de seguro. Cuando fue su turno pasaron y más adelante uno de los anfitriones los ubicó en su respectiva mesa.

 

Todo el auditorio estaba copado. Las palabras del director fueron breves pero motivadoras. Se dio paso a que presentaran a cada uno de los maestros, después a los tutores con apariencia temible, cada uno relatando los retos que significaban para ellos instruir a estos jóvenes que ahora serían un ejemplo para la sociedad, por su reformación como persona mediante los métodos más estrictos. Simone frunció el ceño, Bill ya no quería verla en las visitas del último año y solo recibía las cosas de forma autómata. Se preguntaba qué tantas cosas les harían allí.

 

 

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Gordon en voz baja al verle.

 

-No, nada -apresuró a contestar mientras fruncía la boca.

 

-Entonces estate atenta que pronto lo mencionarán. -Simone sabía que eso harían, que su hijo sería el primero en presentarse por... ser un caso especialmente difícil, se lo habían mencionado desde el comienzo, que era algo especial que aceptasen a un chico con una expulsión en su antecedente.

 

-Y sin más preámbulos, uno de los alumnos más aplicados de esta promoción: Bill Kaulitz.

 

-Los aplausos se dejaron oír, y Simone lo buscó con la mirada. La expresión del tutor varió de un momento a otro y uno de los anfitriones subió al escenario y le susurró algo en su oído.

 

Simone pudo apreciar, al igual que el resto, el no muy discreto '¿Qué?' que salió de boca del tutor. Algo no estaba bien. Gordon la observó y ella intentó pararse. Debían saber qué es lo que pasaba. El micrófono quedó a cargo de otro y el hombre fornido, y ya entrado en años, se dirigió hacia los padres.

 

-Señor y señora, Kaulitz ha escapado -vociferó.

 

-¿Qué? -soltó Simone mientras se sujetaba el cuello. Ya se comenzaba a sentir mal. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, era una pesadilla y se despertaría ahora.

 

-Lo que oyó, señora, su hijo no está en las instalaciones de la escuela. Y lo lamento mucho pero ya no podemos hacernos responsables de él. Esto correrá por su cuenta al ser ya un muchacho grande. Siento, en lo personal, una gran decepción, con lo bien que se le veía en los entrenamientos, incluso era uno de los pocos que se esforzaba a pesar de sus primeros intentos fallidos y demás -apretó los labios y frunció el ceño-. Una gran lástima.

 

-¿Cómo es posible que no se hayan fijado que un adolescente se escapaba? -cuestionó Gordon, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y furia.

 

Simone rompió en llanto.

 

_En la actualidad._

 

-Mierda, muere, muere, ¡muere! -gritó Tom mientras movía los brazos y hacía gesticulaciones de acuerdo a lo que sucedía en su juego. Andreas lo fulminó con la mirada, Tom seguía en lo suyo.

 

-¡Gracias, Tom! Para eso estamos los amigos, para escuchar cuando el otro cuenta como casi pierde la virginidad con otro tío y tu mejor amigo pensando en matar zombies, cosa que me parece por demás estúpida, por cierto -se quejó Andreas y le jaló una de sus rastas, a sabiendas de que recibiría un escarmiento por ello. Se cubrió con una almohada al Tom dejar a un lado su gameboy para empujarlo fuera de su cama.

 

-¡No me gusta que me toquen el pelo!

 

-Pseudopelo, te recuerdo que esa cosa parece que tuviera vida, ¿cómo duermes con eso sin temor a que te coma? -molestó. Tom rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

 

-No me molesta que seas gay, solo que... es incómodo escuchar tus relatos casi pornográficos de lo que hiciste y dejaste de hacer -dijo Tom con las mejillas algo encendidas. Andy se subió de nuevo a la cama y le observó incrédulo.

 

-Se nota que no has visto porno, ¿para cuándo, eh? Ya le vi la carita a la noviecita que te cargas ahora y muy del plan 'andar a las manitas' no la veo, uh -señaló Andreas.

 

Tom lo sabía, por eso no era 'su novia'. Actuaba muy diferente a lo que él buscaba en una chica y se le pegaba mucho.

 

-No es mi novia -respondió con sencillez. Andreas arqueó una ceja-, es en serio, no lo es.

 

-Te besaste con ella, Tom, y si uno no necesita ser novio de otra persona para hacerlo... dime cuándo me acompañarás a salir, que a donde voy hay muchas personas con tu misma forma de pensar, eh -le codeó. Tom negó con la cabeza, no iría a salir con chicos, simplemente no-. ¿Sigues pensando que los hombres mordemos? Te recuerdo, eres uno.

 

-Déjame en paz, no me gustan los chicos -volvió a sujetar su gameboy pero Andreas se lo arrebató de las manos y le obligó a que lo mirase.

 

-Veme a la cara y dime que no. Porque te recuerdo que andas con ese ánimo desde que te dejaron de llamar. -Tom deshizo el agarre con brusquedad.

 

Salir con chicas por unos días, o no hacerlo verdaderamente. Se sentía cruel, pero así era la vida, no siempre justa y la mayor parte de las veces cruel.

 

-Soy hetero, y punto, ¿ok? -volvió a ensimismarse en el juego cuando sintió algo contra su muslo.

 

-Tómalo, lo vi en tu buzón, deberían revisarlo más seguido -mencionó Andreas. Tom observó de reojo el objeto que tenía contra sí y detuvo el juego. Una carta.

 

Sin remitente y a su nombre. La abrió y encontró una nota que desglosó frente a los ojos curiosos de Andreas.

 

«Querido... Nah, esas son mariconadas. Once, soy Bill, sí, el mismo que te jodía cuando tenías tus once años recién cumplidos (no lo dejaré pasar nunca), ahora tienes catorce años pero me da igual, para mí seguirás siendo ese mocoso que parecía niña. Uhm, nos veremos pronto. Promesa.

Cariños y mordidas.

Bill.»

 

Sus manos le temblaron y se mordió el labio, olvidándose por completo de la perforación que tenía allí.


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿A mí no me gustan los chicos?

Andreas no terminaba de leer la carta cuando de pronto sintió que era empujado nuevamente de la cama, el dolor por la caída no se hizo esperar.

 

—¡Ouch! —se quejó mientras miraba enojado a Tom, el cual se encontraba con las mejillas rojizas y los labios fuertemente apretados—. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

 

—¡Qué demonios te pasa a ti! ¿Crees que no sé que tú hiciste esta carta para molestarme? —exclamó Tom, avergonzado al haber creído que era verdad y también furibundo porque la broma de mal gusto la haya hecho su mejor amigo.

 

Andreas arqueó una ceja y abrió la boca mientras soltaba un '¿Ah?' con expresión extrañada.

 

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Eres estúpido o el gameboy está acabando con tus neuronas? Para estos momentos deberías saber cómo es mi letra y cómo no es, eso un punto, segundo, ¿tomarme la molestia de hacerte una broma así? No Tom, ya estuve muy cerca de perder tu amistad por el mismo asunto hace tiempo y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme de nuevo. Si dudas de mí a pesar de todo... me siento ofendido —masculló Andreas. Tom se sintió culpable.

 

—Perdón por empujarte y por dudar de ti, Andi. Esto es un tema delicado, ya lo sabes —se dispensó y se rascó la nuca. Si no había sido Andreas quería decir que Bill...

 

 

Volvió a sujetar la carta y pensó en algo que quizá no ayudaría, pero que  _tenía que_  intentar. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su escritorio; abrió su cajón y sacó una hoja arrugada que llevaba un dibujo encima. 

 

Freddy, el dibujo que Bill había hecho, el que había trazado sobre el de Tom, dándole vida. Acarició el trozo de papel mientras alternaba la mirada de esa hoja hacia la misiva.

 

No eran letras, Tom lo sabía, pero los trazos, las líneas. No estaba seguro de si era obra de su imaginación, de la necesidad de saber de él, o si en verdad existía una relación entre ambas hojas. El autor podría ser el mismo, como también no serlo. ¿Quién más sabría de su amistad con Bill? Nadie. Georg sabía, sin embargo, Tom podía aseverar que no era esa clase de persona. Tenía... debía ser Bill. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior y recordó las noches en las que esperaba su llamado.

 

Casi un año sin sus llamadas. No le decía nada, Bill se limitaba a oírle, pero Tom sabía que era él. Incluso lo corroboró en una ocasión cuando algunos compañeros de la escuela militar se quejaban porque usaba el teléfono sin hablar nada, la respuesta grosera era de Bill. Y después simplemente dejó de llamar, fue entonces cuando Tom se hizo su primera perforación, por Bill, por todas esas mordidas que quizá no volvería a sentir.

 

—Tom —llamó Andreas. El aludido salió de su ensimismamiento y giró el rostro—, ¿todavía te gusta, no?

 

—Él nunca me... —se apresuró a contestar hasta que Andreas le chistó.

 

—No te atrevas a negarlo, es evidente que sí, mírate y qué decir de la expresión que pusiste cuando leíste la carta. Es como si... hubieras retrocedido en el tiempo y fueras el mismo crío de hace tres años, es decir,  _realmente_  te gusta —afirmó el rubio. Tom miró a un costado y se cruzó de brazos.

 

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, nunca dije que me gustara. Solo es mi amigo, siempre fue solo eso —negó Tom sin mirarle. Andreas bufó y se levantó del suelo.

 

—Que alguien sea tu amigo no quiere decir que no te guste —contratacó, con cierta expresión de nostalgia en el rostro.

 

—Soy hetero, ¿ok, Andreas? Los chicos no me gustan, nunca me gustó Bill, solo... ugh, tú no sabes, no lo entiendes —se tocó por inercia la boca, donde se hallaba el piercing, recordando, anhelando.

 

Quizá Bill no vendría. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que lo tendría cerca suyo de nuevo? La confianza, esa promesa que le dejaba en la carta. Todavía podía recordar cuando le dijo que no sería tan fácil deshacerse de él, claro que no lo sería, no después de ese beso, de todo lo que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y corrió en dirección a su baño. Andreas suspiró.

Tom se vio en el espejo y se mojó el rostro.

 

...

 

Bill aplastó el cigarro contra la pared y lo dejó caer. De un momento a otro iría a salir su jefe a cuestionarle el porque se hallaba fumando en la puerta de atrás del restorán en vez de estar atendiendo a los clientes. Le importaba realmente una mierda, él quería darle una patada en las bolas al gordo ese y decirle que ya no necesitaba más de su miseria de sueldo o las propinas tacañas de sus jodidos clientes. No más. Ya había ahorrado lo suficiente como para alquilar su propio departamento —acabando así con sus encuentros furtivos con cualquiera para poder dormir bajo techo— y sobrevivir un par de meses sin trabajar, aunque evidentemente buscaría otro empleo.

 

No la había tenido fácil al escaparse de la escuela. Los documentos los tendría su madre, y él no pensaba ir a pedírselos para poder buscar un mejor empleo. ¿Y estudiar? ¿Con qué dinero? Sus anteriores parejas se lo habían planteado, Bill entre broma y broma insinuaba que si se la pagaban ellos pues bien. Aunque verdaderamente no sintiera deseos de tener una profesión. Quizá más adelante, cuando tuviese más dinero.

 

Si algo había hecho Bill en la escuela militar, era estudiar, como un maldito cerebrito. No quería levantar sospechas. No quería buscarse problemas, aunque ellos al parecer lo buscasen a él. Ese lugar era una marabunta de abusadores, en donde si no eras uno, te convertías inmediatamente en víctima. Si bien era cierto que Bill en la escuela no era precisamente un chico tranquilo que nunca peleaba, tampoco era un abusador; sin embargo, prefería serlo, al menos para que lo respetasen y para que no intentasen hacer nada extraño con él. Sabía las vejaciones que recibían algunos muchachos allí. Por eso se ejercitó, lo más que pudo, y trató mal a algunos, sin llegar a los extremos, solo esperaba que Once no fuera tratado así.

 

Once. Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos, ahora largos, y se imaginó cómo estaría. ¿Le habría llegado su carta? ¿Cómo habría reaccionado? ¿Pensaría en él? ¿Lo odiaría por no poder llamarle? Podía hacerlo, pero a la vez no. Había ciertas noches cuando se despertaba en la cama de alguno de sus amantes y se sentía asqueado por la persona en que se había convertido, alguien distinto al Bill que Once conocía. Pensaba mucho en Once, en lo que era cuando estaba junto a él, deseaba volver a sentir esa necesidad de ser alguien mejor.

 

—¡Kaulitz! —gritaron dentro del establecimiento.

 

—¡Ya voy! Coño —respondió mientras se acomodaba la redecilla de nuevo en el cabello e ingresaba al restorán.

 

Hoy renunciaría, después de recibir la paga del día.

 

...

 

Observó con nostalgia la pared que los separaba de los grados menores. Extrañaba a la verja, no porque la fuese a usar, sino porque a través de ella podía recordar muchas cosas que le hacían sonreír. El timbre interrumpió sus cavilaciones, tenía más clases y simplemente no concebía ideas ajenas a Bill, Bill y la verja, 

 

Bill y sus mordidas, Bill y su beso, Bill, Bill, Bill. Se preguntaba cómo terminaría su día de escuela si tenía atravesado en su cabeza un par de ojos marrones poseedores de una mirada fiera. Dio un último vistazo a la pared y se encaminó a su salón.

 

...

 

—¿Sabes que esa maestra te comerá vivo durante lo que quede del año si a la próxima no le respondes correctamente, no? —cuestionó Andreas, en forma de regaño por lo sucedido durante la clase.

 

—Sí, lo sé. Para la próxima estaré más atento —dijo Tom mientras sujetaba la correa de su mochila. Era hora salida pero se tardaban más de lo usual por el retraso que habían tenido al Tom estar castigado y Andreas esperarle para irse juntos.

 

—Joder, Tom. No te pongas así solo por recibir una carta, te lo digo en serio —soltó Andreas con cierto tono cansado. Tom le fulminó con la mirada y apretó la correa de nuevo.

 

—No-hables-de-eso —pidió Tom entre dientes. Andreas rodó los ojos.

 

Siguieron caminando entre tumulto hasta que por fin pudieron salir.

 

...

 

Había tomado el autobús para llegar a Leipzig.

 

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a casa de Georg para casi suplicarle que guardase sus cosas en lo que arreglaba unos asuntos. Justo como lo imaginó, Georg accedió. Se prometió a sí mismo contarle por todo lo que había pasado, ya que él y Gustav habían sido una de las pocas personas que lo apoyaron de un modo u otro durante los años de escuela, más allá de su comportamiento infantil e impulsivo.

 

Lo segundo que hizo fue pedirle el baño, el trayecto había sido relativamente corto, un par de horas, pero él no había salido precisamente arreglado y necesitaba ocultar las ojeras que traía encima. Después de maquillarse, y ver la hora en el reloj, salió apurado de casa de Georg.

 

Llegó a trompicones a su vieja escuela y no pudo detenerse a rememorar todo lo que pasó allí, sino que tuvo que buscar con la mirada entre el grupo de alumnos a Once. Era algo tarde, quizá ya estaba de camino a su hogar. Se pateó mentalmente por tardar demasiado. Vería un rato más, y si no lo encontraba, lo buscaría en su casa. Niños con cabello largo y rubio, con ropas anchas, una sonrisa inocente y una nariz respingona. Una mata de pelo rubio atrajo su atención, ese color de pelo le sonaba. El hermano de Georg, el rubito afeminado. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

 

Sin pensarlo caminó en su dirección, ese chico era el mejor amigo de Once, debía saber en dónde estaba o si quizá no había ido a la escuela. Al estar más cerca se percató del chico de rastas que tenía al costado. Recordó a James, parpadeó y se detuvo.

 

—Once —masculló como si le hubiesen quitado el aliento. El de rastas giró el rostro y empalideció.

 

—¿Bill? —preguntó un Once con la voz diferente, menos chillona que antes. El moreno intentó formular palabra alguna pero ninguna se formaba. Sonrió nervioso y asintió.

 

—No creo que este sea precisamente el mejor lugar para que se pongan a hablar —mencionó el rubio.

 

—Andreas, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Bill. Aunque estaba seguro que se llamaba así, este respondió afirmativamente—. ¿Te importaría que yo lleve a Once a su casa?

 

—Eso creo que deberías preguntárselo a él, no a mí.

 

—Es que como te veo con ganas de querer meterte en donde no te llaman, yo solo te preguntaba —soltó Bill con cierto veneno en la voz. Once frunció el ceño confundido y sujetó por la mano a Bill. El moreno miró el agarre con cierta ternura y jaló hacia sí a Once para fundirse en un abrazo—. No sabes cuánto te extrañé —susurró en su oído—. ¿Vamos a hablar a tu casa, uh? ¿O prefieres ir a otro lado? Hoy tú mandas, te lo debo, por todas las veces que no estuve contigo para molestarte.

 

—Vamos... vamos a mi casa para dejar mis cosas allí, ¿sí? —ofreció Once con las mejillas encendidas mientras sentía la respiración de Bill contra su oreja.

 

—Ok —sonrió Bill y deshizo el abrazo, sin aún soltar su mano, para ir en dirección a la casa de Once.

 

—Nos vemos más tarde, Andy —se despidió Once. Andreas sonrió fingidamente. Bill lo notó.

 

...

 

—¿Tú y el rubito son novios? —preguntó Bill cuando se alejaron de la multitud. Tom negó de inmediato—. Hey, no está mal si es que lo son, es... normal, si te gusta y todo eso.

 

—No, Andreas es mi amigo y yo no... —Se detuvo en medio de la frase. Una cosa era mentirle a Andreas, mentirse a sí mismo y otra era mentirle a Bill.

 

—¿Tú no qué? —interrogó y le apretó un poco la mano.

 

—A mí no... —Podía hacerlo, ¿por qué era verdad, no?—. ¿A mí no me gustan los chicos?

 

—¿Me lo estás preguntando o afirmando? Je, porque si me lo preguntas, te diría que lo pongo en duda —respondió Bill mientras acariciaba la mano de Tom. Lo observó de reojo, estaba sonrojado y se mordía el labio inferior—. Me gusta tu piercing. Los míos me los quitaron en la escuela y no pude hacérmelos de nuevo al salir, y tu peinado... también me gusta, aunque no negaré que extrañaré tu melena rubia.

Tom se sonrojó aún más si podía. Bill gustaba de él. Bill dudaba de la heterosexualidad que había buscado reafirmar. Bill ponía de cabeza su mundo.

 

—¿Ibas en serio con lo de ser hetero? —cuestionó Bill malinterpretando su silencio—. Porque si te molesta que te coja de la mano, solo dímelo. —Algo en el tono de voz de Bill evidenciaba que no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que insinuaba. Bill no quería dejar de tomarle la mano.

 

—No, no, así está bien. —Tom tampoco quería soltársela. Volvió a sentir el dorso de su mano siendo acariciado por dedos. El leve roce le provocaba cosquilleos. Las remembranzas del beso aparecieron frente a sus ojos como sacados de una película.

 

Bill ahora estaba distinto, tenía los músculos marcados, la cabellera más larga, el rostro más alargado, más atractivo ante Tom aunque intentase negárselo pero le parecía atractivo un hombre, y los ojos maquillados, como la primera vez que lo vio, con el maquillaje corrido y leves heridas, la diferencia es que estas heridas que tenía Bill ahora no se apreciaban a simple vista.

 

—¿Cómo te va en la escuela, uh? ¿Nadie te molesta? —preguntó Bill con genuina curiosidad y un leve fruncimiento en su ceño.

 

—¿Molestarme? No, he tomado en cuenta todo lo que dijiste hace años. Y noté que era cierto, que mis compañeros no habían sido precisamente buenos conmigo, incluso habían sido crueles a veces, así que —levantó un hombro y bajó la mirada— los enfrenté. Ya no se burlan por cómo visto, o buscan molestarme por cosas tontas.

 

Tom no era agresivo, a diferencia de Bill, y el hecho de que le viesen con 'novias' había creado cierta imagen de respeto en frente de sus compañeros. Solo mentía cuando ellos le preguntaban por sus 'ligues', 

Tom exageraba y salía bien librado. Pero quería quedar bien frente a Bill, así que se valía mentir.

 

—¿En serio? —Bill sonrió y le dio un apretón en su mano, Tom correspondió a su sonrisa y asintió—. Pues qué bien, crío, qué bien.

 

—Bill, dime una cosa, pero prométeme que no me mentirás —pidió Tom y tomó la otra mano de Bill, deteniendo así sus pasos y viéndole de frente. Tom tenía que saberlo, habían pasado ya muchas cosas antes, tanto dolorosas como bellas y él lo único que quería era sentirse seguro.

 

—Dispara, Once —acarició sus manos nuevamente para darle confianza y Once tragó saliva, le gustaba el tacto pero también lo ponía nervioso.

 

—¿Te quedarás para siempre aquí? O sea, no para siempre, eh... hablo de que si no te irás, porque tú saliste de la escuela el año pasado y recién vienes. ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué vuelves ahora? ¡No quiero que me malinterpretes! Me gusta que hayas vuelto pero... pero no sé si me estoy dando a entender —se enrojeció después de decirlo y Bill rió—. ¡Hey, no te burles! —intentó deshacerse del agarre no verdaderamente molesto por la reacción de Bill, sino más bien avergonzado. Bill puso las manos de Once, aún unidas a las suyas, en su espalda y lo atrajo hacia sí—. ¿Qué-qué haces?

 

Bill acercó su rostro al de Once y se detuvo a escasos centímetros. Once se buscó remover entre risas nerviosas que no hacían más que provocar contacto entre ellos.

 

—Para ya, que no muerdo —soltó Bill. Once estaba completamente rojo al recordar qué tanto 'no mordía' Bill. Era adrede, Bill lo hacía adrede—. Quiero probar qué tan hetero eres, solo por curiosidad, ¿tienes novia?

 

—No —dijo Once sin pensarlo, se mordió el labio—. Digo, sí, tengo novia, se llama Heissel.

 

—Oh, ya veo, primero te olvidas de tu novia y luego la recuerdas como por arte de magia, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan? —cuestionó con un tonito que evidenciaba que no se creía lo que le estaba diciendo.

 

—Un mes —respondió Once, mirando a un costado.

 

—¿Y te gusta cómo besa? —Once abrió la boca y la cerró después. Bill sonrió—. Oh, vamos, a ver otra, ¿le has agarrado las bubies?

 

—¡Ya deja de preguntarme tonterías y vámonos a mi casa! —demandó Once, buscando romper el agarre de nuevo.

 

—¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿No será porque no son novios, en realidad? ¡Once! ¿Qué podría decirte yo si eres gay, uh? Nada, porque a mí también me gustan los chicos —susurró en su oído. Once contuvo la respiración sin notarlo—, y las chicas, claro.

 

—¡Suéltame ya, Bill! —Bill lo soltó entre risas—. No es gracioso y, y ¡ni siquiera respondiste a mi pregunta!

 

—¿De que si me quedaré por siempre contigo? —Tom se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza—. Hey, no te pongas así. No planeo irme, a menos que quieras que me vaya.

 

—No, no quiero que te vayas —barbotó Tom de inmediato.

 

—Entonces tendrás que presentarme a tu novia —fastidió Bill mientras le picaba un costado. Once sonrió y siguieron caminando.

 

Tom vería cómo solucionaría lo de 'novia', por ahora quería disfrutar de la compañía de Bill, que tanta falta le hacía. 


	3. Capítulo 2: Regresión

Bill recogió sus cosas de casa de Georg y decidió que le daría una visita a un viejo amigo. Tocó la puerta y, minutos más tarde, la figura de un rubio con fuertes brazos se presentó ante Bill, el cual sonrió recibiendo una mirada extrañada junto con un gruñido.

 

—Oh, vamos, Gustav. Apenas me ves y, ¿ya te enojas? ¿No me invitarás a pasar antes, uh? —Bill ensanchó su sonrisa.

 

Gustav se hizo a un lado y suspiró. —Pasa, Kaulitz. Créeme que no me esperaba verte pero en fin.

 

—Gracias. —Bill entró a la casa y, de inmediato, recordó todo lo que había pasado allí. Desde que conoció a Ana, amiga de Natalie, durante una de las fiestas y cómo en otra reunión en ese mismo lugar había sido rechazado. Se preguntó qué tan distinto hubiera sido perder su virginidad con una chica, y pensó  _"menos apretado o menos doloroso"._

 

—¿Qué sucede, Kaulitz? Pensamos que nunca regresarías, o bueno, más bien yo creí que no volvería a verte —confesó Gustav mientras señalaba al mueble para que se sentara. Bill obedeció y asintió.

 

—Es lindo de tu parte el que seas sincero, amigo mío —soltó con ironía—. Pero yo sí te extrañé, no tenía quién me estuviera diciendo los pros y contras de mis actos así nunca los tomase en cuenta. Aunque viéndolo bien, me sirvieron de algo ya que nadie me aconsejaba en ese momento —caviló un instante, recordando lo cansada que llegaba su madre del trabajo como para charlar con él—. Bueno, bueno, Gustav, tengo que un favor que pedirte.

 

—Sé específico y veré si acepto —dijo Gustav. Aunque Bill ya sabía con eso tenía asegurado un 'sí'.

 

 

...

 

El celular de Tom vibró sobre la mesilla y, lo primero que pensó fue _"Es Bill"_. Lo contestó rápidamente.

 

—¿Aló?

 

La voz del otro lado de la línea era la de su padre. Su llamada diaria. Desde el divorcio, Jörg lo llamaba a su celular, no lo hacía al teléfono de la casa para no tener que hablar con Anémona ni por equivocación; y Tom pasaba los fines de semana con él.

 

Habló un poco con Jörg, y se sintió mal por la decepción que le invadió al saber que no era Bill.

 

Al colgar escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y se levantó de su cama. Su madre había llegado. Tom bajó las escaleras y vio que su progenitora no se encontraba sola. Frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Má? —la llamó para que lo escuchara sobre las risas que compartían. Anémona se giró en su dirección.

 

—¡Tomi! Mira, este señor se ofreció amablemente a traerme a casa —indicó Anémona.

 

—¿Y tu auto?

 

—Se ha averiado, ¡en plena autopista! Llamé a la grúa y pues Gordon trabaja como mecánico allí. Como no tenía cómo regresar, él se ofreció a ayudarme y aquí estoy, cariño. —Gordon le sonrió y a Tom se le hizo conocido el gesto. Desechó su pensamiento y se acercó a ellos—. ¿Ya comiste?

 

—Sí, sí —respondió Tom algo fastidiado.

 

—Bueno, un gusto Anémona, me retiro —avisó Gordon. La mujer negó.

 

—Pero si te debo una cena en agradecimiento, por favor.

 

—Quizá tiene que ir a comer con su familia, mamá —respondió Tom seco.

 

—Soy divorciado, hijo —le respondió—. Insisto, no quiero molestar.

 

—¡Si no es ninguna molestia! ¿Verdad que no, Tomi? —Anémona observó a su vástago en búsqueda de aprobación. Tom asintió al verle el brillo en los ojos. Su madre tenía derecho a salir con alguien, aunque no le gustase del todo la idea.

 

...

 

Bill se sentó junto a un árbol y esperó que fuese la salida para ver a Once. Había tenido una infructuosa búsqueda de empleo, en donde recibió un par de invitaciones para salir de parte de viejos casados, sin embargo, ninguna buena propuesta de trabajo. Y no estaba para eso, quería conseguir su propio dinero. No había prestado mucha importancia a encontrar un departamento, más tarde quizá, después de pasar tiempo con Once.

 

Pensó en fumar, no obstante, iba a dejar el cigarro, o al menos frente a Once, no quería ser una 'mala influencia' aunque ese término se le antojase gracioso y le hiciese rodar los ojos después de haber sido expulsado por esa razón. De todas formas, Once no iría a ser como él, había cambiado pero mantenía eso dentro de sí que le impedía ser un paria. Tenía una madre preocupada, un padre que le quería, aunque ahora estaban divorciados. Torció la boca.

 

—La gente no debería casarse si es que no se sienten seguros de que serán capaces de pasarse toda la vida con alguien más —masculló Bill en voz baja, mirando con fijeza el portón de la salida.

 

—Por eso las personas optan por convivir en la actualidad —mencionaron a su espalda. Bill se giró en dirección a la voz femenina y se encontró con una mujer de más de treinta años que llevaba uniforme y unos papeles en mano y un maletín colgando de su hombro. La mayor le sonrió, Bill le correspondió al gesto por educación, sintiéndose extrañado—. ¿Alumno de aquí?

 

—Oh, no —negó Bill mientras se pasaba un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

 

—Es que te veo muy joven para tener un hijo en estos grados, incluso para ser maestro. ¿Hermano de algún alumno, quizá? —tentó la mujer nuevamente.

 

—Amigo de uno, y exalumno también —aclaró Bill. Recibió una sonrisa.

 

—Qué grato, soy maestra nueva. Mi nombre es Dunja —le extendió la mano, Bill saludó—. Y, ¿vienes a recoger a tu amigo? Qué bueno. En fin uhm... ¿cuál era tu nombre?

 

—No se lo mencioné, me llamo Bill.                                                                                                                              

 

—Bueno Bill, un gusto conocerte, cualquier cosa estoy para ayudarte, aunque con horario limitado porque aparte de ser maestra soy madre, y ese trabajo es a tiempo completo —se carcajeó y Bill asintió sonriente.

 

—Un placer, Dunja. —Bill la observó entrar y supuso que enseñaba al turno de la tarde. Le pareció una simpática persona, de las pocas que son así.

 

El timbre sonó estruendoso y la puerta se abrió, dejando que el tumulto se dispersara. Ahora que sabía cómo estaba Once, podía distinguirlo con facilidad. Un chico con rastas no pasaba desapercibido.

 

Unos ojos azules hicieron contacto con los suyos. Andreas. Creyó por un instante que al notar su presencia se lo mencionaría a Once, sin embargo, le guió por el camino contrario. Andreas quería jugar sucio.

 

...

 

—Te digo que no te preocupes por nada, Bill pasó a recoger sus cosas anoche de mi casa y me mandó a decir que no iría a venir hoy a verte. Así que apresurémonos para acabar con los deberes y jugar Tekken, ¿sí? Y no te atrevas a negármelo que sé que te gustan esos juegos aunque a mí ya no tanto —dijo Andreas mientras prácticamente empujaba a Tom en dirección a su casa.

 

—Ok, ok —cedió Tom, sintiéndose internamente desanimado porque no iría a ver a Bill.

 

—¡Pon de tu parte! Haz de cuenta que Heissel nos viene siguiendo, por cierto, me dijo que por qué ya no querías salir con ella —informó Andreas. Tom bufó.

 

—Ella es muy precoz, y se me pega mucho —respondió Tom como si fuera una frase memorizada.

 

—Sí, lo que tú digas —farfulló Andreas con los ojos puestos atrás para ver si los seguían.

 

—¿Qué tanto miras?

 

—Nada, nada —respondió Andreas notoriamente nervioso.

 

Bill conocía todos los atajos y los alcanzó antes de que se percatasen de ello. Detuvo a Tom al sujetarlo por el hombro, el rubio le sonrió emocionado.

 

—¡Bill! Pensé que no vendrías —musitó Tom.

 

—¿Por qué no iría a hacerlo si te lo prometí? —interrogó Bill, observando de reojo a Andreas—. Incluso tú me viste Andreas, ¿o me equivoco?

 

—¿Yo? ¿En qué momento? —se hizo el ofendido y lo vio con extrañeza. Tom pestañeó y miró acusatoriamente a Andreas.

 

—Me dijiste que Bill no vendría hoy, que te lo había contado anoche —reprochó. Andreas se alzó de hombros—. ¿Otra vez tomarás esa actitud, Andy? ¡Cuál es tu problema!

 

—La verdad es que nunca dije nada de eso a Andreas —mencionó Bill y bajó su mano para aunarla con la de Tom. Andreas apreció el gesto y frunció el entrecejo.

 

—Tom, si vas a andar tomado de la mano con este, ten la decencia de admitir que eres gay, o bisexual en su defecto —masculló Andreas. Tom acentuó su rictus con un sonrojo que logró disimular.

 

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, Bill es mi amigo y puede tomarme la mano...

 

—Abrazarte también —acotó Bill con cierta risilla socarrona en el rostro que Andreas observó. Tom asintió.

 

—Sí, eso también, cuando él quiera. No te hagas el tonto si nosotros también lo hacemos de vez en cuando —acusó Tom.

 

—¡No es cierto! Desde que tienes novias no quieres que te vean así porque te da vergüenza, ahh pero con Bill sí, ¿no? ¡Por qué con él sí! —se quejó.

 

—¡Pero si eso no es el punto, Andi! Hablábamos de por qué me ocultas cosas, por qué me mientes —evadió el asunto. Bill rió sin hacer ruido y recibió una mirada furibunda de Andreas—. ¿Es porque odias a Bill? ¿Qué te ha hecho él? ¿Estás celoso porque eres mi mejor amigo? No dejarás de serlo porque yo tenga otros amigos, Andi.

 

 —¡Ah! Simplemente déjalo pasar, ¿ok? Quédate con tu "amigo", yo me voy a mi casa —informó para darse media vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria.

 

Bill negó con la cabeza aún sonriendo y Tom puso una expresión afligida.

 

—Lo siento, Bill. —El moreno le restó importancia al asunto con un ademán—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

 

—Regular, no conseguí empleo y menos casa pero no me quejo, he tenido días peores —alzó los hombros—. ¿Y tú, Once? ¿Cómo rendiste en tu prueba?

 

—También regular. Creo que debí estudiar más pero estaba pensando en... cosas. —Específicamente en su mamá y Gordon y cómo eso lapidaba toda la posibilidad remota de que en algún momento sus padres regresasen.

 

Bill le acarició la mano con el pulgar. —¿Qué cosas?

 

—Mi mamá trajo un tipo a casa anoche, no me cae bien, se le ve algo falso, sin embargo, se nota que le gusta a ella —contó. Bill hizo una mueca y suspiró.

 

—No soy realmente el más indicado para darte charla sobre padres, los míos se separaron cuando tenía siete años, y fue más bien mi padre el que nos abandonó... el punto es que en algún momento tenía que pasar, yo vi a muchos hombres con mi madre, no todos me caían, es más, como soy tan jodido me llevé mal con todos pero luego entendí que —recordó a su madre y que en verdad no había sacado ninguna moraleja del asunto— todos merecemos segundas oportunidades. ¿Quieres acompañarme a buscar un departamento?

 

—Uhmn, gracias y claro —anunció Tom. Bill asintió y siguieron caminando.

 

...

 

—No puedo creer que esos sean los precios por un departamento que parece un cuarto para planchar ropa, es decir, ¡es excesivamente caro! —Tom alzó los brazos mientras hablaba, Bill asintió y se acomodó el pelo que le caía por el rostro.

 

—Sí, y yo no puedo acarrear con esos gastos, pero ahora que aún no consigo trabajo. Tendré que seguir buscando departamentos, Once.

 

—¿Seguimos caminando entonces? —interrogó preguntándose si habría otros lugares.

 

—Nah, vamos a tu casa y mañana yo seguiré con esto. —Tom asintió y se sentó junto a él.

 

—Cuando saliste de la escuela, ¿dónde vivías? Ayer me dijiste que no regresaste a tu casa. —Bill titubeó. No era precisamente uno de los temas que quería hablar con Once, sin embargo, tenía que responderle, se había hecho la promesa de ser sincero con él.

 

—Uhmn, en ningún lado. Podría decirse que dormía en donde cayese —explicó—. No me tomes como ejemplo, Once. He sido una persona despreciable el tiempo que no estuve rondando por aquí. Escapé el día de mi graduación y estuve con personas que ni siquiera conocía por el solo hecho de que me ofrecieran una cama o mueble donde dormir.

 

Once se imaginó ello y no supo cómo sentirse.

 

—¿Te acostabas con gente? —se sintió pésimo por preocuparse especialmente por eso, pero no podía negárselo, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Bill sonrió nostálgico.

 

—Sí. —Bill esperó recibir una mirada de desprecio o algún indicio de rechazo, pero lo que se encontró fueron los ojos de Once fijados en él con lástima.

 

—Tenías que hacerlo, ¿verdad? No es como si tuvieses muchas opciones —miró al suelo y pateó una piedra. Bill sonrió amargamente, odiaba la lástima y que esta proviniera de una de las personas que más le importaban solo conseguía que se sintiese peor.

 

—Supongo, no es como si me hubiesen puesto un arma en la cabeza. Pude haber hecho otras cosas, mejores que las que hice, o por lo menos de las que me sintiera orgulloso —la expresión de Once se suavizó aún más—. ¿Por qué me miras así, eh?

 

—Por nada, por nada —apresuró a contestar Tom, notando la incomodidad que sentía Bill y tomó su mano—. No... debes sentirte mal por eso, ya pasó, ¿no? Si... si no tienes donde quedarte por ahora no hay necesidad de que vayas a buscar a personas, puedo alojarte en mi casa. Te ayudaría a que entres por la ventana y dormirías en mi saco para dormir —la expresión de Bill ahora era distinta y Tom se sonrojó sin saber el por qué—. Solo... si quieres, claro.

 

Bill sonrió, podía hacerlo, podía dejar la casa de Gustav y estar en la de Once, pero sabía que acarrearía muchos problemas. Y... no podía.

 

Podría decir que no podía hacerlo al ser algo peligroso e irresponsable, algo demasiado osado, que en realidad no estaba en ninguna buena posición como para actuar de esa manera, pero sabía que no se trataba de eso. Los años habían pasado, y los límites tácitos que existían entre ellos se habían evaporado, Once ya no era un niño.

 

Tom miró a un costado, con la cabeza latiéndole. En su mente procesando sus palabras, lo que significarían. 

 

No había tenido ninguna intención oculta con su propuesta, pero de todas formas, el que Bill estuviera en su cuarto implicaría muchas cosas, intimidad, no quizá de la clase que Bill tenía con aquellos desconocidos a cambio de un techo, pero... Tom se mordió el labio, sintiéndose tonto por pensar tal vez demasiado.

 

—No te preocupes, pronto encontraré un lugar —le guiñó un ojo—, por mientras estoy bien en casa de mi amigo, no sabes qué placer encuentro en molestarlo. —Tom asintió y bajó la cabeza—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

 

...

 

Bill entró a casa de Once y fue como una regresión en el tiempo. Vio a un Once pequeño y que se observaba frágil con solo una camiseta bajar de las escaleras, a uno que se quemaba con los spaghettis recién hechos, uno que le miraba fijamente y con curiosidad... y se vio a sí mismo, a sí mismo con menor edad y con menos problemas, con un entusiasmo por cambiar que se desvaneció en cuanto entró a la escuela militar, sintió repentinas ganas urgentes de fumarse un cigarrillo.

 

El lugar no había cambiado demasiado, quizá algunos detalles ínfimos, como el color de las cortinas y algún par de muebles, Bill suponía que la mamá de Once lo había hecho adrede, porque quería mantener los recuerdos de su ex; pensó en su madre, en cómo ella se ponía a llorar aferrada a una de las camisas que su padre había dejado olvidada antes de irse de casa, él sabía que Simone al menos el primer año no podía dormir si no tenía esa camisa  junto a ella. Once dejó su mochila sobre el mueble y entró a la cocina, Bill lo siguió y se sentó mientras Once calentaba su comida en el microondas.

 

—¿Y ya sabes cocinar algo sin quemarte? —preguntó Bill buscando molestarlo y de paso así despabilarse, Once se giró para verle y frunció el ceño con una expresión ofendida.

 

—Sé cocinar, y modestia aparte, me sale muy bien todo lo que hago, otra cosa es que mi madre me deje hacerlo —alzó los hombros.

 

—Por lo visto, tu madre sigue siendo igual de sobreprotectora —señaló Bill.

 

—Después del divorcio las cosas cambiaron un poco, ella se puso un tanto histérica, muy aparte de lo mucho que le afectó la ausencia de papá, no había quien "me cuidase" en las tardes, pero tuvo que aceptarlo; es así como aproveché para hacerme el piercing, cosa que hasta ahora me reclama, y también las rastas, sin embargo, también es algo que tuvo que aceptarlo supongo. En conclusión, sigue siendo sobreprotectora, no obstante, ya no tanto —explicó Tom. Bill se levantó y sujetó una de rastas.

 

—¿Quieres decir que te hiciste rastas a modo de rebelión?

 

—No he dicho eso —contradijo Tom haciendo un mohín, Bill sonrió y jaló un poco su cabello.

 

—Sí, lo hiciste a modo de rebelión, admítelo, el pequeño Once se rebeló arruinándose sus cabellos de ricitos de oro —chanceó Bill. Tom resopló y le golpeó el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder un poco pero sin evitar que siguiera riéndose.

 

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Te dejaste crecer el pelo para ser hippie o para parecer chica? —Bill fingió sentirse ofendido.

 

—Ouch. Pero de todas formas, no lo has negado, te hiciste las rastas por eso, y... ¿el piercing también? —Bill le miró los labios y se relamió los propios. Tom se puso nervioso y también se relamió los suyos, recordaba la razón por la cual se había hecho ese piercing y el color rojizo inundó sus mejillas.

 

—Ehmn... —Tom no sabía cómo, pero Bill ya había acortado la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

El sonido del microondas arruinó el ambiente y se separaron entre aclaraciones de garganta y sonrisas incómodas.


	4. Capítulo 3: Confusión

Tom se levantó desorientado, se talló los ojos y pestañeó varias veces para asimilar que ya era fin de semana y se encontraba en el departamento de su padre, a veces era así, a pesar de haber pasado ya dos años después del divorcio, todavía se sentía extrañado al despertarse en otro lugar. Controló su respiración al percatarse de ello y se sentó en su cama. Él tenía un cuarto en el departamento de su padre, que tenía algunas mudas de ropa suya, unos libros que le había regalado y uno de sus videojuegos, lo demás Tom lo llevaba en su mochila, tanto cuadernos con tareas de la escuela u otras cosas para que se sintiera cómodo.

 

A pesar de que Jörg intentaba no ver a Anémona, al mudarse, no lo hizo muy lejos, así que Tom se iba a pie al conjunto de departamentos donde vivía su padre. El dueño era un anciano viudo muy afable que Tom había tenido el gusto de conocer, y que cada vez que podía le invitaba un par de galletas caseras.

 

Miró al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared que tenía enfrente, eran las seis de la mañana, quiso volver a echarse en su cama e intentar dormir, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo. A regañadientes se levantó de su cama y dirigió a su baño para mojarse el rostro, iría a preparar el desayuno, lo más probable es que a esa hora su padre estuviese durmiendo, y él no pensaba molestarlo.

 

 

Se dirigió a la cocina entre bostezos, que eran más por manía que por verdadera señal de sueño, y abrió la nevera en búsqueda de huevos, no habían, desertando de la idea de prepararse un omelette miró en los gabinetes, pero no habían cereales, revisó de nuevo la nevera para ver qué podría hacerse de desayuno y suspiró. Su padre era tan descuidado en ese tipo de cosas que se maravillaba que se encontrase vivo sin la supervisión de alguien que estuviese ahí para cocinarle, lavarle la ropa, ordenarle sus cosas, etcétera. Vio en el cajón donde guardaba el dinero para las compras, le había dicho que lo utilizase si es que quería cocinarse algo y no había nada, tomó algunos billetes y regresó a su cuarto.

 

Al salir del departamento ya vestido y en dirección a las escaleras, el dueño se encontraba barriendo la entrada de su propio departamento.

 

—Hola señor Zimmerman —saludó Tom sonriente, el anciano le devolvió el gesto.

 

—¿No quieres pasar, Tomi? Tengo algunos brownies que me trajeron mis nietas, pero no puedo comerlos por la diabetes —ofreció el hombre. Tom titubeó, tenía hambre, podría comer eso y de paso no despreciarlo, ya que sabía que ese señor pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo, y que sus hijas o sus nietas lo visitaban pasando cada dos meses o a veces incluso menos seguido.

 

—Claro —respondió Tom con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

 

...

 

Tom masticaba los brownies y luego tomaba un sorbo de leche mientras le oía hablar sobre los inquilinos, que uno que se encontraba enfermo ya no lo estaba más, que otros habían tenido una linda bebé, entre asuntos que no eran muy resaltantes para Tom, pero que de todas formas los oía para complacer al hombre.

 

—Tomi, ¿podrías ayudarme más tarde? Necesito colgar un aviso en la puerta principal porque Carriette, la jovencita de la habitación 345, ya se ha ido y por ende ese cuarto está disponible —masculló.

 

Tom asintió de forma autómata hasta que procesó la información.

 

—Señor, yo tengo un amigo y creo que a él le interesaría el cuarto —musitó sin poder evitar sonreír.

 

...

 

Bill apoyaba sus antebrazos sobre el carrito de compras. Le aburría hacer ese tipo de actividades, pero tenía que responsabilizarse al menos de lo que consumía en casa de Gustav, y de paso comprarse otras para él, así que tenía que hacerlo. Veía con desánimo cada producto, pensando en si sobreviviría a base de pizza calentada en microondas o solo chuches, sonrió ante su absurda idea e incluso se regañó internamente, haciéndose ver que ya estaba mayorcito como para actuar así y luego riéndose por pelear consigo mismo.

 

Se encontraba en la zona de lácteos cuando recordó que se había acabado una caja de leche entera a base de cereales, y otros experimentos culinarios, así que puso cajas de leche en su carrito para compensar las otras cuando un rostro conocido apareció frente a él.

 

Era la mujer del colegio, la que le hablaba antes de recoger a Once siempre, Dunja, y ahora la veía distinta, con ropas informales y un par de niños rodeándola a grititos de "¡Cómprame esto y aquello!", se imaginaba que ellos eran sus hijos, de los que tanto hablaba. Le observó el rostro, limpio de maquillaje en esta ocasión y con una sonrisa cansada.

 

 

—Hola Dunja —dijo Bill haciendo que le observase y saludase con un gesto en la mano.

 

—¡Bill! —exclamó—, qué casualidad encontrarte aquí. Lilith, Timothy, él es Bill, un amigo.—Los presentó Dunja, la pequeña le sonrió y el niño se acercó para darle la mano, Bill correspondió al gesto y luego le guiñó un ojo.

 

—Yo soy Lilith. —La niña tendría unos cinco o seis años, tenía los cabellos negros como la noche, a diferencia de su madre que era rubia, y unos ojos verdes que resaltaban en su pálida tez.

 

—Y yo soy Tim. —El chico era más parecido a su madre, tanto en sus facciones como en el color de su cabello y piel, lo único distinto eran las pecas que estaban distribuidas por su nariz y mejillas.

 

—Hola chicos.

 

—Son mellizos, aunque no lo parezcan —masculló Dunja—, y son mi vida. —Los ojos de la mujer brillaron como si se pusiera a llorar de un instante a otro, Bill acercó su carrito al de ella.

 

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó en voz baja para que los niños no se percataran y siguieran viendo curiosos todo lo que había en el súper.

 

—Es que... tendré que dejar mi empleo, mi hermana, que era quien los cuidaba en las tardes, se casó y ya no hay quien pueda hacerlo. No creo que pueda encontrar una niñera para el lunes —contó Dunja, se secó las lágrimas que habían caído sin notarlo y luego le sonrió a Bill—. Discúlpame, no quiero que pienses que ando diciendo mis cosas por ahí como si nada, qué vergüenza contigo.

 

—No, no te preocupes, uhmn. —Bill frunció el ceño, pensando—. Yo he estado buscando trabajo estos días, y no he podido conseguir uno. Podría ser un niñero, si estás de acuerdo. No me llevo mal con los niños y soy muy paciente con ellos —masculló Bill, imaginándose a sí mismo como un cuidador de niños, y en realidad se veía capaz. Eran inocentes, puros, no tenían malicia.

 

Los ojos de Dunja brillaron y asintió efusivamente. —¡Dios, gracias! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Gracias, Bill, en serio, no sabes de qué apuro me sacas. Ven conmigo, te invitaré el desayuno, del cual no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta y hablaremos de los términos; solo te puedo adelantar que te daré una buena paga, eh. —Dunja le guiñó un ojo y él asintió.

 

Sin querer había conseguido un empleo.

 

...

 

Tom estaba viendo televisión con su padre, algunos programas que no atraían por completo su atención, sin embargo, mantuvo la mirada sobre el aparato al hablar con Jörg, por evitar el contacto visual.

 

 

—Papá, ¿tú tienes una novia ya? —preguntó Tom intentando sonar casual, fallando en el intento; Jörg se giró en su dirección y lo miró, instándolo a que hiciera lo mismo, no obstante, Tom siguió fingiendo que veía la televisión.

 

—No, ¿a qué viene tu pregunta? ¿Tu madre ya tiene a alguien? —cuestionó con un tono que Tom supo distinguir, ese que usaba su madre cuando él mencionaba a su padre aunque fuese de casualidad.

 

—¡No, no! —mintió Tom, el deseo infantil de que sus padres estuviesen juntos siendo hablando por él al ser estimulado por ese dolor en las palabras de Jörg—. Es solo que... —Ahora no tenía idea de cómo salirse del embrollo.

 

—¿Qué? Ya sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, soy tu padre —farfulló Jörg. Tom asintió por costumbre, a sabiendas de que a pesar de serlo, el pesar que le brindaría al contárselo no sería un pesar de padre, sino de hombre.

 

—Es que hay una chica...

 

—Ahh —vociferó y Tom sabía que su perorata sobre las mujeres comenzaría. Suspiró aliviado cuando su padre se giró de nuevo y empezó a hablar, al menos se había librado.

 

...

 

Simone tomó una copa de vino con la mano derecha, para después con la izquierda acercar el cigarrillo que tenía en ella hacia su boca. Cerró los ojos y lágrimas silenciosas cayeron raudas por sus mejillas sonrosadas, antes del vino se había tomado una botella de vodka entera, y ahora todas sus cosas se encontraban en el suelo, algunas rotas y otras simplemente tiradas.

 

Tenía las manos ensangrentadas pero no sentía dolor, había roto un portarretrato para colocar en su pecho la foto de su hijo. Un año, un año desde la última vez que lo había visto y se sentía miserable.

 

Gordon tenía razón, ella era un fracaso como madre, Bill huyó y ni siquiera la llamó o mandó alguna carta desde entonces. Ahora Bill podría estar pasando hambre, frío o incluso podría... no, Simone no quería ni pensar en ello, aunque en otras ocasiones ya lo había hecho en su desesperación.

 

Fumó con dedos trémulos el cigarro y dejó la copa vacía sobre el suelo, sujetó la foto de su hijo de nuevo y sollozó.

 

...

 

Después de ayudarle a Dunja a acomodar las cosas de las compras, Bill se había puesto a ver televisión junto con los niños, por órdenes de Dunja, que no quería ver a nadie en su cocina. Luego se pusieron a desayunar tranquilamente, mientras que Bill conocía más a Lilith y Tim, Dunja se convencía más de que era la decisión más acertada que podría tomar.

 

—Necesito que estés aquí antes de que salga a trabajar, te dejaré dinero para la comida, números de emergencia, incluyendo el mío —dijo Dunja para después masticar su tostada con mermelada.

 

—¿No podrías llevarlos a la escuela? ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo? —Bill sabía que no tenía que mezclar una cosa con otra, en especial si Dunja le estaba ofreciendo empleo, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a Once, tantas veces que lo había dejado ya habían hecho mella en él.

 

La mujer frunció el ceño. —Uhmn, sí. Mira, Bill, yo te conozco y por eso te estoy confiando a mis hijos. Sé que eres responsable, pero no sé nada de tu amigo, solo que es un escolar y eso no me dice mucho —mencionó.

 

—Yo... lo entiendo —musitó Bill desanimado.

 

—Bueno...te los llevaré ahí con la condición de que regreses a casa y veremos esto por unos días. —Bill sonrió y Dunja le correspondió al gesto.

 

 ...

 

Bill se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza por el ruido y luego buscó apagar su despertador al extender su brazo hacia la mesilla, recordando, al solo sentir la llana madera, que él ya no usaba despertador porque no tenía que ir a trabajar. Se quitó la almohada de encima y se talló los ojos.

 

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Bill se levantó de su cama y decidió seguir el sonido.

 

Cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró con que el origen del estruendoso ruido provenía de un cuarto con la puerta cuasi abierta al cual entró sin avisar descubriendo a Gustav tocando la batería.

 

—Mierda, ¿es necesario que practiques a estas horas de la madrugada? —preguntó Bill mientras bostezaba. Gustav se detuvo.

 

—Primero, es mi casa, segundo, son las diez de la mañana y eso no es considerado madrugada en ningún país, por si no lo sabías —respondió el rubio.

 

Bill rodó los ojos y se apoyó contra una pared de brazos cruzados.

 

—Para mí no es mañana hasta que deje de tener sueño y, ¿desde cuándo tocas la batería?

 

—Desde siempre —musitó Gustav.

 

Bill lo miró confuso. —¿Hablas en serio? Nunca te he visto hacerlo.

 

—Practicaba con una batería que no era mía, con la de mi primo, y apenas pude trabajar me costeé una —explicó.

 

—Y como nunca dices nada, el resto ni nos enterábamos —masculló Bill.

 

—Supongo que sí, pero ahora todos están enterados porque pertenezco a una banda, junto con Georg —mencionó Gustav mientras jugaba con sus baquetas.

 

—¿Una banda? Genial, cuando era un enano pensaba en tener un banda, yo iba a ser el vocalista porque soy un inútil con los instrumentos, qué tiempos, pensaba huir de mi casa de esa forma, siendo un rock star —dijo Bill con una sonrisa nostálgica.

 

—Ya, soñador, ¿qué planes para hoy? —interrogó Gustav tomando una toalla y secándose el sudor.

 

—Comer e ir a trabajar, debo cuidar niños, son unos preciosos enanos, ojalá se comporten bien —respondió Bill—; luego iré a recoger a mi amigo de su escuela y a pasar tiempo con él y los niños.

 

—¿Qué amigo tuyo sigue estudiando en el colegio? Es decir, les caías mal a todos, no me mires así, y, ¿repitió grados o qué?

 

—Uhmn, resumiéndolo, ¿recuerdas que me expulsaron por ser mala influencia de un chico de grados menores? Ahí lo dejo. —Gustav lo miró fijo.

 

—No te estés metiendo en problemas, Kaulitz y si lo haces, al menos trata de no estar en mi casa —advirtió.

 

Bill bufó.

 

—No seas exagerado, Gusti, todo fue un malentendido, pensé que a estas alturas deberías saberlo, además, ¿no crees que si hubiera sido cierto él no se comunicaría conmigo?

 

—Si es que lo estuvieras acosando... —insinuó el de gafas, Bill frunció el ceño.

 

—No seas paranoico. A veces pienso que dices en serio esas cosas. Pero luego recuerdo que estoy en tu casa y que debes quererme para soportarme —molestó Bill con una sonrisa burlesca. Ahora fue Gustav el que rodó los ojos.

 

—¿Vamos a desayunar? Es tu turno de hacer el desayuno —anunció Gustav y Bill asintió, saliendo ambos de la habitación.

 

...

 

Andreas no le había hablado y Tom optó por no hacerlo, quería dejar que las cosas se enfriasen ya que estaba casi seguro de que su mejor amigo no le ofrecería una disculpa; así que cuando estuvieron en las clases fue como si no se conociesen. Para la salida fue lo mismo, Tom se sintió algo triste pero se mantuvo en su posición.

 

Buscó con la mirada a Bill, tenía buenas noticias que darle, al menos para él lo era, el hecho de que ya encontrase un lugar para que viviese y que aparte fuera cerca suyo. Lo miró sorprendido al encontrarlo con dos niños, uno sujeto de cada mano.

 

—Wow —se limitó a decir.

 

—Nunca te lo dije, Once, pero tengo hijos —dijo Bill y los pequeños se rieron.

 

—Pues los tuviste muy joven entonces —siguió la broma Tom—. Ya, hablando en serio, ¿quiénes son?

 

—Yo soy Lilith.

 

—Y yo Tim.

 

—Yo soy Tom —les saludó sonriente.

 

—Son los niños que tengo que cuidar, debo ir a casa de su mamá, ¿me acompañas? Te puedo preparar el almuerzo ahí si quieres —ofreció Bill.

 

—Claro —asintió—. Me parece raro que seas un "niñero" —dijo cuando avanzaron un tramo.

 

—Trabajo es trabajo y debo admitir que estos niños me conquistaron —mencionó Bill.

 

—Se les ve que son buenos niños, uhmn. Quería decirte algo.

 

—Dispara.

 

—Mi padre vive en un conjunto de departamentos, queda cerca a mi casa, y pues, ha quedado libre uno de ellos, el precio es cómodo, y pensé en ti al enterarme —contó Tom.

 

—Me interesa, ¿más tarde me llevas? —preguntó Bill.

 

—Claro.

 

...

 

Tom estaba concentrado haciendo la mezcla para galletas, mordiéndose ligeramente la lengua. Bill sonreía por la imagen que representaba a Once en mandil con una mancha de harina en el rostro y la lengua afuera. 

 

Los pequeños esperaban ansiosos a que el de rastas terminase de mezclar para recibir el cucharón y el envase para poder saborear los residuos de la masa.

 

La lasaña ya estaba calentándose en el microondas y el horno iba preparándose para las galletas. Era una tarde cotidiana.

 

—Date prisa o te lo arrebatarán —chanceó Bill. Tom dejó el ensimismamiento y lo observó.

 

—¿Ah? No me demoraré mucho más —masculló Tom. Luego miró a los pequeños con ojos suplicantes—. Vaya, qué forma de no ejercer presión.

 

—Sí, los niños con ojos de borreguito son la debilidad de cualquiera —secundó Bill.

 

Tom vació la masa sobre la tabla y le echó más harina, cediéndoles el cucharón y envase a los niños, consiguiendo que estos se fuesen de la cocina después de pelearse por quien se iba a quedar con cual de los instrumentos de cocina.

 

—¿Te ayudo con eso? —cuestionó Bill. Tom negó.

 

—Nah, puedo con esto, solo es darle más consistencia a la masa y luego darle forma para meterlas al horno. Espero me salgan bien.

 

—Pero, ¿en serio que no la necesitas? Como te veía antes concentrado.

 

—Es que no me gusta que tenga grumos así que debo mezclarlo bien. —Bill ya se hallaba a su costado tomando un poco de harina para ponerla sobre la masa—. ¡No le eches más, ya tiene suficiente! —negó mientras alejaba su brazo, Bill puso resistencia y terminaron forcejeando a modo de juego consiguiendo que la harina cayese entre los dos y ambos se manchasen la ropa—, wow, qué maduro, Bill.

 

—Sí, lo soy —dijo y tomó otro poco más para echárselo en la cara. Tom intentó escaparse pero eso hizo que cayera en sus rastas, ahora fue él el que tomó harina a modo de venganza y se la echó a Bill.

 

Así estuvieron por otro rato más hasta que Bill lo arrinconó contra el lavabo y le dejó caer la harina en la cara. Ambos para ese entonces ya manchados por todos lados.

 

—Siempre tenemos que terminar en una situación extraña en la cocina, ¿uh? —musitó Bill cerca a su rostro. 

 

La risa de Tom se congeló al sentir la respiración de Bill contra su boca.

 

—Yo... —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. Yo pienso que eres tú el que las busca.

 

—¿Qué yo busco estas situaciones? ¿Insinúas algo, Once? —Bill se lamió los labios.

 

—Ehmn. —Lo hacía, insinuaba que era correspondido, ¿correspondido a qué? Si supuestamente no había nada entre ellos. Tom sabía que por mucho que se lo negase había  _algo_ , desde hace años, los besos, las mordidas y la incipiente atracción eran prueba de ello.

 

—Podríamos... disipar dudas —aconsejó Bill ahora apretando más contra Tom.

 

—¿Qué-é haces? —Tom estaba aterrorizado, de sus sentimientos, de sus líos mentales, de ese martilleo en su pecho.

 

—Nada. —Bill posó sus ojos sobre los labios de Tom—. Solo planeaba besarte.

 

—¡No! —gritó Tom alejando a Bill de él con un empujón.


	5. Capítulo 4: Tom (Catorce)

Se había despedido con la excusa de que tenía deberes que hacer y el ruido que hacían los pequeños le molestaba, lo hizo a sabiendas de que Bill no se tragaría el cuento pero accedería al verle su rictus de incomodidad. Apenas salió de esa casa comenzó a correr como hacia mucho no hacía, como cuando necesitaba esa sensación de que el viento se estuviese llevando todas sus dudas e inquietudes a cada tramo, como cuando se iba al claro en el bosque al divorciarse sus padres. Pero en ese entonces huía de cosas... negativas, de los gritos que ya no eran más como esas discusiones subidas de tono, sino esta vez tenían la intención de herir. Ahora huía de sus sentimientos, aunque Tom sabía que era imposible conseguirlo; sin embargo, deseaba escapar de esos deseos que se negaba a afrontar por más que no fuesen recientes.

 

"Quizá en ello radica el problema", pensó, "las cosas no son más como antes por más que me intente convencer de lo contrario".

 

Al tener once años era diferente, no había compromisos de por medio, era básicamente un juego. Ahora... implicaba muchas cosas, ¿dónde quedaba el chico heterosexual que era hasta antes que Bill llegase? Y se volvía a preguntar por qué era Bill capaz de trastocar tanto su mundo. Se tocó las sienes, no le gustaban otros chicos, suponía que sí le gustaban las chicas, porque había estado con algunas y le gustaban lo suficiente como para besarlas, aunque no lo suficiente como para tomarles importancia.

 

 

Qué demonios era lo que sucedía en su cabeza. Cuando tenía once años... ese era el problema, ya no los tenía, y de alguna u otra forma seguía viviendo a base de esos recuerdos, de las mordidas, los besos, las lamidas, ¿estaría dispuesto a estar con Bill? ¿Lo suyo podía ser algo más que amistad? Bill quería que lo suyo fuese algo más, pero...

 

Se jaló un par de rastas en señal de frustración y se tiró en el pasto.

 

Miró al cielo con los ojos achinados. Necesitaba pensar con claridad y lo único que tenía en la cabeza eran los labios de Bill cerca de los suyos, a un tramo de encontrarse. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

 

...

 

Anémona se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero, luego miró a Gordon y le sonrió, recibiendo en respuesta el mismo gesto.

 

—¡Tom, hijo! ¡Vine más temprano hoy, baja! —gritó la mujer no obteniendo respuesta. Frunció el ceño y subió las escaleras, encontrando abierto el cuarto de su hijo pero, a la vez, vacío.

 

Sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y utilizó marcación rápida para llamarlo, encontrando el teléfono sobre la mesilla de la habitación. Bajó los escalones y suspiró.

 

—De seguro salió con una de esas chicas, pero quiero decirle que ya estoy aquí. Mira la hora. Lo que no sé es cómo poder comunicarme ahora que se ha olvidado su celular, podría llamar a una de esas chicas para ver si está con él y que me lo pase pero no entiendo cómo funciona su móvil, el mío es más básico. Ay, estos jóvenes con sus aparatos —mencionó Anémona. Gordon rió.

 

—A ver pásamelo y te ayudo a buscar —ofreció el hombre. Anémona asintió y se lo pasó.

 

Desbloqueó el celular y comenzó a buscar en los contactos los nombres que Anémona le decía, pero en la agenda le llamó la atención uno en especial "Bill", al ver los datos del contacto encontró que la foto del identificador de llamada era una en donde su hijo estaba en la cocina de esa casa poniendo una cara graciosa.

 

—¿Sucede algo, Gordon? —preguntó Anémona extrañada por la expresión en el rostro del hombre, sin contar que ya no tecleaba nada y no le había dado respuesta sobre el número de aquellas muchachas.

 

—No, nada, nada —mintió. Bill conocía al hijo de Anémona, eran amigos por lo visto y, principalmente, mantenían contacto. Eso significaba que podría verlo e increparle por todos los sufrimientos que le hicieron pasar a él y a su madre desde que se escapó.

 

...

 

—¿Qué pasó? Traes una cara, sin contar que tienes algo de harina debajo de tu barbilla —mencionó Gustav apenas Bill entró en la casa.

 

—¿Sí? —dijo intentando quitarse con desinterés la harina del rostro—. Digamos que no tuve un buen día, Gus.

 

—¿Problemas con tu "amiguito"? —soltó el rubio con evidentes ganas de molestar.

 

—Pues sí, exactamente eso fue lo que sucedió. La cagué y no quiero que digas nada al respecto, Gustav. Iré a darme un baño. —Se retiró tras lo dicho y Gustav se acomodó las gafas, dándose cuenta que ese niño era más importante para él de lo que Bill demostraba.

 

Bill se metió a la habitación y casi como autómata se preparó para ingresar a la ducha, estando bajo el agua intentó meditar sobre los sucesos.

 

¿Estaba mal lo que él había hecho?

 

—Carajo, soy un puto loco. ¡Por supuesto que está mal! Yo soy el único de los dos que se ha follado a hombres y él... sigue siendo un niño —susurró entre dientes—. ¡Me dejé llevar! —golpeó la pared y luego se apoyó contra esta, con el agua aún recorriéndole el cuerpo pero no pudiendo calmarle los nervios que se tensaban por la situación que estaba atravesando—. Soy un imbécil, deberé disculparme mañana.

 

Con ese pensamiento atravesándole la cabeza siguió duchándose, rascándose la piel como si con aquel acto pudiese borrar todo lo que había hecho.

 

...

 

Tom entró a su casa con nubarrones en la mente, y justo después de hacerlo, recordó que por todo lo que pasó había olvidado mostrarle a Bill dónde quedaban los departamentos del señor Zimmerman. Caviló si aquello significaría más aturdimiento para él al tenerlo cerca, bufó, él mismo se había alegrado con la idea de tenerlo cerca inicialmente.

 

—¡Tom! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no llevaste tu celular? Dios mío, lo que pudo haberte pasado, hijo —musitó la mujer con tono de preocupación mientras acortaba la distancia y lo abrazaba.

 

—Mamá solo... fui al bosque, pero estoy bien. Aparte no sabía que estabas aquí —se defendió Tom.

 

—¿Qué otras cosas haces en mi ausencia, eh? ¿Ya comiste? Te ves pálido.

 

—Mamáaa —soltó Tom con fastidio. Gordon asomó el rostro por el umbral de la cocina.

 

—Hola, chico —saludó.

 

—Hola —respondió con cierta molestia en la voz—. No sabía que él estaba aquí.

 

—Estamos saliendo, hijo. Sé amable —pidió—. Y no me cambies de tema, prométeme que no andarás en el bosque, es peligroso, hay animales por ahí que podrían morderte o algo.

 

—¿Te refieres a los conejos? Sí, de que podrían morderme podrían hacerlo pero dudo que me lastimasen en sí. —Anémona se puso las manos en las caderas.

 

—Ve a darte un baño y luego baja a cenar.

 

—Ya, mamá.

 

...

 

Bill se puso a jugar con su celular a la espera de que tocase el timbre de la salida. Estaba nervioso y necesitaba hacer algo para que las ansias no lo carcomiesen.

 

Los chicos comenzaron a salir y Bill no se atrevía a levantar la vista de la pantalla de su móvil. Se mordía la lengua incluso. Esperaba que Tom se le acercase, con miedo de que quizá pensase que ejercía algún tipo de presión en él si es que tomaba la iniciativa. "Esto es estúpido", pensó, "no debería ser tan difícil, es peor si le doy importancia al asunto, con eso lo haría sentir más incómodo".

 

Suspiró y se levantó del asiento, buscando a Once. "No, ya no es más Once, debo convencerme de ello", sentenció mentalmente.

 

Cuando lo ubicó, se acercó y al intercambiar miradas ambos se sonrojaron.

 

—Uhmn, hey tú —saludó.

 

—Hola —respondió al saludo.

 

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —preguntó comenzando a caminar junto con él.

 

—Pues nada nuevo, clases aburridas y eso, avancé mi tarea en el receso para tener tiempo y ahora sí enseñarte los departamentos del señor Zimmerman —dijo Tom evitando la mirada de Bill al observar el piso, apretando ligeramente la correa de su mochila.

 

—Uhmm... me parece bien, eh. Tom quería disculparme...

 

—¿Qué? —le interrumpió Tom con expresión extrañada.

 

—¿Qué dije? Aún no termino —mencionó con una sonrisa.

 

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Bill en un principio frunció el ceño pero luego parpadeó e hizo una "o" con la boca comprendiendo.

 

—Te dije Tom, ¿por qué así te llamas, no? ¿O es que te cambiaste de nombre en estas horas que no nos vimos? —chanceó.

 

—Tú nunca antes me has llamado por mi nombre —señaló lo evidente. Bill asintió.

 

—Pero creía que era lo correcto, es decir, ya no tienes más once años, ¿no? Por más que te siga viendo como un crío de esa edad temeroso porque le devuelva la pelota ya... no lo eres más —lo último lo dijo casi entre dientes mirando a un costado—. Por lo mismo yo... yo quería disculparme, por lo de ayer, fue algo estúpido, impulsivo, por lo mismo estúpido, siempre hago cosas como esas, no que siempre ande besando a gente, sino que. ¿Me estoy haciendo líos, verdad? —preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca, Tom asintió con los labios hechos una línea fina—. Uhmn, lo que quería puntualizar es que no me arrepiento pero a la vez sí por lo que sucedió ayer, es decir, no me arrepiento porque sí quería besarte, pero sí me arrepiento porque no fue la forma, aparte sería egoísta y no quiero obligarte a nada por más que me muera por morderte los labios como cuando tenías once.

 

Bill se desesperaba por no saber lo que acontecía en la cabeza de Tom. Vio cómo se mordisqueaba el labio inferior y se sintió doblemente idiota por ponerlo nervioso.

 

—Hey, hey, no tienes que decir nada. No te estoy comprometiendo con nada de esto, en serio —advirtió Bill sintiéndose culpable. Tom negó con la cabeza.

 

—No, no es eso.

 

—¿Entonces qué es, Tom? Puedes decírmelo —instó.

 

—Es que... dijiste que para ti siempre sería Once y sé que he crecido, que con eso y quizá también por el hecho de haber estado distanciados muchas cosas han cambiado entre nosotros pero no quiero dejar de ser Once. Ahora soy yo el que no sabe si se explica, eh... ayer, me quedé pensando en las cosas que habíamos pasado, y he concluido que si bien las cosas han cambiado, también mi visión sobre ti y y y ahora sé que tú-ú uh —el sonrojo que tenía se acentuó—, que tú-ú me gustabas a los once y y y eso no ha cambiado. ¡Pero eso no es todo! Antes de que digas algo más, es... difícil de entender.

 

»No, de entender no, es difícil aceptar todo esto para mí porque no te veía antes, y antes mi gusto era más platónico porque era un criajo, en cambio ahora estoy más grande y ya sé lo que es tener un gusto por alguien, sé lo que es tener novia y eso pero usualmente andaba con chicas y no me ha gustado ningún chico entonces el que vengas y ¡bum! Fue como una bofetada a mi realidad, a lo que creía que era, a lo que me había hecho creer. ¡Quiero seguir siendo tu Once! Pero no a pasos apresurados, yo-o soy muy inexperto y me da... miedo. —Tom tomó aire después de su perorata y giró el rostro notando que Bill había bajado el suyo hasta ponerlo a su altura y que traía una sonrisa inmensa.

 

—Me equivoqué.

 

—¿Ah?

 

—Sigues siendo el mismo niño temeroso pidiéndome la pelota.

 

Tom bajó la mirada y Bill lo sujetó por su brazo.

 

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Bill para luego morderse el labio.

 

—¿Ahora qué de qué?

 

—¿Ahora te conviertes en mi Catorce?

 

—¿En tu Catorce? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

 

—Sí, la combinación del Once que solías ser y el Tom que eres ahora, uhmn —musitó Bill.

 

—Pues entonces sí, soy tu Catorce —farfulló Tom sonriente—, aunque claro, si gustas puedes llamarme Tom.

 

—También —cedió Bill sonriente—. ¿Me permites besarte? Prometo ser gentil, al menos la primera vez —soltó y Tom se sonrojó.

 

—Pero tengo novia —contradijo Tom con una sonrisa pícara.

 

—No, no la tienes, y si alguna chica anda tras de ti, me encargaré personalmente de que deje de hacerlo —advirtió Bill con mirada amenazante—. Sigues sin responder mi pregunta.

 

—Uhmn, déjame meditar... —Bill lo interrumpió al tomarlo por el rostro y besarlo, acariciando sus mejillas  para luego hundir sus manos entre sus rastas, jalando una juguetonamente y mordiendo su labio para después divertirse con su piercing.

 

—Estoy pensando seriamente en volver a perforarme la lengua, tendría más cosas con que jugar y creo que tú estarías de acuerdo, podría enseñarte —masculló Bill.

 

—Lento.

 

—Oh sí, tenemos que ir de a pocos —musitó para después morderle la mejilla—. Eso me lo debes permitir, lo hacíamos antes. —Tom se sujetó la zona mordisqueada con expresión de asombro—. Y ahora debemos apresurarnos para llegar donde los niños.

 

—Extrañaba tus mordidas.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—Qué modesto —mencionó Tom sonriente y Bill le guiñó un ojo.

 

...

 

Tom traía una sonrisa boba en el rostro al regresar a su casa, ya le había mostrado el departamento a Bill, y el señor Zimmerman había estado más que gustoso de aceptarlo como inquilino. Lo tendría cerca, y eso provocaba una sensación placentera en su vientre, como un cosquilleo, quizá eso era lo que los demás llamaban "mariposas en el estómago".

 

Se sonrojó ante la idea, eso era para chicas, y él, a pesar de que le gustase Bill, no era una chica ni tampoco le gustaría comportarse como una, ni siquiera se consideraba gay.

 

Bufó, prefería no atolondrarse con esas ideas aún, de solo imaginar lo que pasaría cuando Andreas se enterase ya era suficiente. Si es que su amigo iba a estar de ánimos de hablarle.

 

¿Cómo categorizar lo suyo con Bill ahora? ¿Qué eran? ¿Eran acaso...?

 

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior y abrió la puerta de su casa, esperando encontrarla vacía, cortando la dirección de sus pensamientos al no ser así.

 

—Hola Tom —dijo Gordon con una fingida sonrisa, Tom correspondió al gesto con la misma apatía—. Tu mamá ha salido a comprar unas cosas, de nuevo está temprano en casa, esperemos que no te metas en apuros —sonrió intentando hacerlo sentir en confianza fallando en el intento—. ¿Cómo te va en la escuela, tienes amigos?

 

—Sí —respondió ecuánime.

 

—¿Y fuera de la escuela? ¿Conoces muchachos del barrio, uh? —preguntó otra vez, Tom se sintió algo incómodo por la insistencia en el tema de los amigos, ¿es que acaso ese casi desconocido y ajeno a él le interesaba su vida social? ¿Por qué? Tom pensaba que ni se le ocurriera intentar llegar hacia su mamá por medio de él.

 

—Ehmn... sí.

 

—¿Y son mayores que tú? —Tom frunció el ceño, Gordon soltó una risilla nerviosa—, solo me preocupo por ti. —Tom se aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos—. A veces juntarse con personas mayores es peligroso.

 

¿Qué insinuaba? Por un instante, a Tom se le pasó por la cabeza que aquel hombre pudiera saber de la existencia de Bill, pero decantó de esa idea al saberla absurda ya que no existía ninguna conexión entre ambos.

 

Luego pensó que podría contárselo a su madre ya que ese hombre no era de confianza.

 

—No, tienen mi edad —mintió. Gordon asintió sonriendo con la sonrisa más falsa que pudiera existir.

 

—¿Así que son varios? —interrogó de cuenta nueva. Tom se resistió a las ganas de responderle "a ti qué te interesa" y simplemente bufó.

 

—Sí.

 

—Y, ¿cómo se llaman?

 

Tom arqueó una ceja preguntándose si en serio ese hombre le hacía ese tipo de preguntas.

 

—¿Para qué quiere saberlo?

 

—Simple curiosidad, pequeño —le removió las rastas en un acto que pretendía ser cariñoso o de confianza pero que solo hizo sentir más incómodo a Tom.

 

—Ya llegué, hola cariño, ¿cómo te fue en tus clases? —preguntó Anémona mientras Gordon la ayudaba con las bolsa del súper.

 

—Bien, lo de siempre, escuchar, escribir, dar oral, típico de las clases.

 

—Ay cariño, te noto tan seco, antes me contabas con detalles lo que hacías. Bueno, por cierto, tu amiguita esa, con la que saliste el otro día ha estado llamándote insistentemente, ¿por qué no le devuelves las llamadas? —acomodó las cosas en el aparador mientras hablaba.

 

—Porque no me gusta, mamá, ella es demasiado...

 

—Sí, vi cómo vino vestida el otro día, por Dios, fue como sino tuviera dinero para aumentarle tela a su ropa. Las jovencitas de ahora, pero encontrarás una, cuando tengas por lo menos treinta años.

 

—Mamáaaa —se quejó Tom porque no solo le hacía pasar vergüenza, sino que había público presente es decir Gordon.

 

—Es que mi amor —se acercó a Tom y le tomó por las mejillas—, yo solo me preocupo por ti. Eres aún muy chico para entender y disfrutar a plenitud lo que son las relaciones, eres mi bebé todavía, algo crecidito y que pronto me pasará en altura pero seguirás siendo mi bebé.

 

—Mamáaaa —se resistió a que le llenase de besos la cara pero era demasiado tarde. Gordon se limitó a reírse y Tom se sonrojó.

 

...

 

Gustav trotaba en un solo sitio con sus baquetas en mano cuando llegó Bill, se rió y Bill frunció el ceño.

 

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó extrañado.

 

—De la cara de imbécil que traes, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te reconciliaste con tu amiguito o qué?

 

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? —dijo para tirarse sobre el sofá con una sonrisa risueña.

 

—Como te dije, lo supuse por la cara de tarado que llevas, ¿ya se dieron un abrazo y las manitas prometiéndose que no volverá a suceder? —fastidió Gustav.

 

—No, aún mejor, nos besamos —confesó Bill. Gustav dejó de trotar  y le golpeó en la cabeza con una baqueta—. ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué la agresión?

 

—¿Eres imbécil de nacimiento o te formaste así con los años? —cuestionó Gustav con semblante serio.

 

—No tengo idea de a qué te refieres, ¿te has fumado algo?

 

—No, el que parece que ha vuelto a fumarse porros eres tú —acusó el rubio.

 

—Oye, más respeto, ya estoy limpio desde hace mucho, o bueno, semanas —farfulló Bill.

 

—Entonces explícame por qué demonios andas besando a un criajo —musitó Gustav.

 

—Hey, no es como si lo hiciese en contra de su voluntad y aparte solo nos llevamos cinco años.

 

—"Solo nos llevamos cinco años" —imitó con voz burlesca el de gafas—. Tú eres mayor de edad y él tiene catorce años, ¿no lo ves?

 

—No, y si vas a molestarme al respecto mejor me voy a dormir. Gracias por tu apoyo —soltó sarcástico y subió por las escaleras.


	6. Capítulo 5: Impacto

—Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata —canturreaban Lilith y Tim al ver la película que le había puesto Bill. Tom se había acomodado junto a Bill en el sillón mientras que los pequeños se encontraban tirados sobre la alfombra, y en definitiva a lo que le tomaban principal atención no era a Timón y Pumba, sino a los ojos del contrario.

 

Tom se mordió el labio cuando Bill buscó su mano y la apretó. Tom giró el rostro sonrojado.

 

 

—¡Billi, mira, mira, cómo cambia Simba! —chilló emocionada Lilith despertándolos de su ensimismamiento y haciendo que se soltasen las manos de inmediato.

 

Lilith le sonrió junto con Tim y regresaron su vista a la pantalla, Bill se acercó a Tom y le robó un beso.

 

—Bill —siseó Tom.

 

—¿Qué? —masculló Bill lamiéndose el labio como saboreando la esencia de Tom. Tom se sonrojó aún más y miró a los niños—. Créeme —susurró—, están concentrados en la película y casi ni existimos para ellos.

 

—Podrían voltear, ¿y qué les diríamos? —dijo entre dientes.

 

—Que tus labios piden ser besados, simple como eso.

 

Tom sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior sonrojado. —Eres tonto —masculló.

 

—Pues no interesa qué tan tonto sea mientras te guste, ¿o sí? ¿Uhmn? —se acercó a él para olisquearle las rastas y luego dejarle un par de besos en su cuello, la piel de Tom se erizó y sintió cosquillas.

 

—No hagas eso —suplicó Tom mordiéndose la boca para no reír.

 

—Con que eres cosquilloso —susurró contra su cuello y Tom se estremeció.

 

—Sí —admitió ahora sintiendo algo en su vientre calentarse.

 

Bill lo abrazó contra sí, a pesar de que Tom se resistió, aprovechándose de su fuerza y le llenó el cuello de besos para luego ir subiendo por su quijada hasta sus labios y finalmente mordiéndolos.

 

—Biiill —se quejaba Tom. Luego Bill se los chupó y comenzó a besarlo con mayor profundidad haciendo que se echase para atrás en el sillón—. Nouhg Biill, loos niños...

 

Bill empotró a Tom contra el sillón y Tom cerró la boca y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Bill.

 

—Muy rápido —dijo Tom con la respiración acelerada.

 

—Tienes razón y soy medio burro.

 

—¿Por caliente?

 

—No, porque están los niños presentes.

 

Tom rió y se acomodaron en el sillón de forma que no se vieran en una escena comprometedora.

 

Y así pasaron lo que quedaba de la película, tomados de la mano pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial que no los delate.

 

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse porque Dunja había llegado, Bill se ofreció a llevar a Tom a su casa y él aceptó gustoso con tal de pasar más tiempo con Bill.

 

En el camino fueron tomados de la mano, Bill robándole mordidas de vez en cuando y abrazándole por la espalda hasta que llegaron con unas sonrisas risueñas en los rostros.

 

—¿Me recogerás mañana? —preguntó Tom tomando las manos de Bill, este le lamió los labios, para besarlo de nuevo, deshaciendo el roce de sus manos y sujetándole el rostro.

 

—¿Qué crees?

 

—Que sí, porque no puedes pasar un día sin verme —musitó Tom sonrojado y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Bill lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

 

—Exacto —respondió Bill. Lo que no notaron es que estaban siendo observados desde la puerta de Tom.

 

Anémona se cubrió la boca y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente desde el umbral de la puerta, Gordon la consolaba dándole un abrazo. No podía creer que su pequeño estuviera con un hombre en vez de una mujer, y que fuera un hombre con una diferencia de edad muy marcada. ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? ¿Cómo ella lo había permitido? ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre que besaba de esa forma a su bebé?

 

—Cálmate, Anémona —intentó tranquilizar Gordon—, llama a Tom y yo me encargaré de hablar con ese muchacho.

 

—¿En serio harías eso por mí? —interrogó Anémona con las lágrimas surcándole sus mejillas. Gordon asintió y ella temblando de dolor y furia miró hacia su hijo—. ¡TOM TRÜMPER, VEN ACÁ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

 

Bill y Tom giraron sus rostros al oír el grito de Anémona, Bill abrió sus ojos en toda su extensión al ver a su acompañante.

 

—Mierda —soltó—. Tom debo irme ahora, lo siento pero es en serio.

 

—Oh no, mi mamá, Bill, intentará separarnos.

 

—Nada podrá hacerlo, te lo prometí, no me alejaré de nuevo.

 

—¿Lo juras?

 

—Sí, pero ahora mismo debo irme —barbotó Bill. Tom asintió y se dirigió hacia su madre con el semblante alicaído.

 

Bill intentó correr pero no consiguió evitar que Gordon lo sujetase por el brazo. La puerta de la casa de Anémona se cerró y él sabía lo que vendría.

 

—Tú eres un bastardo. ¿Sabes por las penurias que nos has hecho pasar a tu madre y a mí? ¿Sabes que casi se vuelve loca pensando que estabas muerto, que la tuve que llevar al psiquiatra y este, a su vez, a un centro donde la tuvieron una semana a base de pastillas amarrada a la cama para que recuperase la compostura? ¿Qué se ha vuelto casi alcohólica? —zarandeó a Bill y el muchacho lo miró asustado. Algo de culpabilidad anidándose en su vientre, después de todo era su madre, la que había estado ausente y había permitido que lo llevasen a ese horrible lugar que lo convirtió en un monstruo—. Y tú feliz de la vida andando de marica y para colmo, abusador de menores, yo sabía que ese había sido tu maldito problema al ser expulsado de la escuela, que habías andado de acosador de un niño y claro que ibas a ser una mala influencia enseñándole cómo te daban por culo al hacerle lo mismo a un pobre crío que...

 

—¡CÁLLATE LA PUTA BOCA! —chilló Bill no soportándolo más, él no lo conocía, Gordon no lo había criado, porque si su madre había sido ausente ese hombre que había aportado su esperma para que naciera era menos que eso y ahora se atrevía a insultarlo como si supiera de su vida.

 

—¡A mí no me grites carajo! ¿Quién putas te crees mocoso? ¡Eres nadie! ¡Un asqueroso enfermo maricón que cuánto apuesto se prostituyó para no morir de hambre todo este tiempo! —le gritó mientras le jalaba con más fiereza. Las lágrimas de Bill afloraron silenciosas de sus mejillas—. ¡Lo sabía! Te quedas callado porque es verdad, muerdealmohadas de mierda, ¡debiste haber sido una jodida paja mía!

 

Bill se removió con más fuerza y le golpeó el brazo como para le soltase.

 

—¡A mí no me vas a pegar! —soltó Gordon mientras le daba un golpe tan fuerte que le hizo tambalearse y girar el rostro.

 

"No estoy aquí, no estoy aquí, no estoy aquí", recitaba mentalmente como cuando aquellos amantes de una noche lo penetraban con violencia y sus asquerosas manos le recorrían el cuerpo.

 

Gordon siguió golpeándolo al punto de hacerlo caer y aovillarse. No intentaba defenderse por más que sabía hacerlo, no por nada había estado en una jodida escuela militar con una manada de mastodontes más grandes que él que intentaban golpearlo e incluso violarlo como a los otros, solo por el placer de hacerlo, de sentirse dominantes.

 

"No estoy aquí, no estoy aquí, no estoy aquí"

 

Nadie lo iba a salvar, como siempre, iba a estar solo, como siempre, porque él era un monstruo, era una simple cosa sin valor que todos podían hacer de Bill lo que quisieran para su beneficio porque no era nadie. 

 

¿No había sido así siempre?

 

No sentía dolor. No ahora. Solo percibía el viento frío del claro a donde iba a esconderse. A él no lo estaban golpeando, porque Bill solo tenía cinco años y era su madre la que estaba siendo maltratada a manos de ese hombre, que intentaba defenderse con un palo de la silla rota que se había partido con el impacto de su cuerpo con violencia por el empujón de su padre, ella gritaba, que Gordon era un demente, y él le repetía que Simone no era nadie, solo una vil puta a la cual debió patear cuando estaba embarazada para que hubiera perdido al engendro que tenían ahora, que era la loca histérica que no sabía serle una buena mujer, una buena cocinera, una buena amante.

 

Bill no estaba ahí. Bill había aprovechado el momento para salirse por la puerta de la cocina y correr todo lo que le permitían sus piernecitas delgadas y había corrido tanto que le faltaba el aire y se sentía mareado. 

 

Había llegado a un lugar donde no había árboles y todo era pasto, estaba muy iluminado y podía sentir que tocaba el cielo con sus pequeñas manitas. Él quería estar arriba con las nubes nocturnas, perderse en la noche, ser una estrella más del montón para que así su padre no lo pudiese encontrar.

 

Ese iría a ser su lugarcito especial por siempre.

 

...

 

—¿No me vas a responder, Tom? Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿qué hacías besuqueándote con ese hombre? ¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿Te hizo algo más? ¿Te tocó donde no querías? —preguntó sin parar Anémona con el rostro entre espantado y enojado.

 

—Sí, me tocó el pene y me lo chupó porque yo se lo pedí —respondió Tom enojado, no sabiendo de dónde había sacado esas palabras y esa actitud, se cubrió la boca de inmediato, pero seguía enojado.

 

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Desde cuándo están pasando estas cosas Tom Trümper?

 

—Ok, no me... hizo eso, pero ¡es mi novio! Tú tienes un novio, ¿por qué yo no puedo tenerlo? —contratacó. Novio, novio, novio, novio, la palabra se repetía en su cabeza y su rostro se enrojecía pareciendo más un tomate que un humano.

 

—¡Porque es mayor y y y y es hombre! ¡Tú también eres hombre se supone debes tener una novia no un novio! —barbotó su madre, sin darse cuenta que sus argumentos no eran válidos para Tom.

 

—Mira mamá, solo son cinco años de diferencia no es que fuera qué grande que digamos, y sobre lo que es hombre, pues pues —su sonrojo se acentuó, si es que eso era posible—, soy gay y eso no es malo, deberías saberlo mamá, es algo normal, Andi es gay también y... eso.

 

—¡Tú siempre has salido con chicas, hijo! Ese muchacho es una mala influencia para ti y Ando no es gay, solo es delicado.

 

—¡No es mala influencia! ¡Y me besé con él cuando tenía once años! Ya era gay para entonces mamá, y Andreas sí es gay mamá, si yo me he besado con mi novio, a él ya se lo han follado. —Anémona se cubrió la boca no pudiendo creer que su nene hablase así—. ¡Y no me mires así! No es como si fuese algo anormal, y si tú no respetas mi decisión nunca te lo perdonaré, no te pido que sonrías, solo que lo aceptes, porque sea Bill o no mi novio yo seguiré siendo gay y y y eso, así que no permitiré que me alejes de él.

 

Anémona no entendía en qué momento su pequeño retoño se había convertido en el hombre que tenía delante.

 

Ahora que no hablaban podían escuchar los gritos que estaba soltando Gordon. Anémona había entendido bien, ¿Gordon era padre de ese chico y ahora esos golpes sordos eran los que le estaba propinando Gordon a su propio hijo?

 

Tom entendió lo mismo porque corrió en dirección a la puerta para abrirla mostrando la escena de Gordon golpeando brutalmente a un Bill que estaba indefenso en el suelo. Tom quiso llorar y Anémona se cubrió la boca de nuevo no creyendo que su pareja fuese capaz de hacer eso.

 

—¡Gordon, suéltalo o ahora mismo traigo a la policía! —gritó Anémona. Gordon se percató de que estaba siendo observado y se detuvo.

 

—Pero amor, él estaba... estaba aprovechándose de tu hijo... y yo...—intentó justificarse.

 

—No hay excusas para que alguien sea golpeado de esa forma, lárgate de aquí ahora mismo y no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi casa, a mí o a mi hijo, incluso a ese muchacho —amenazó Anémona—, que por si lo olvidas, es tu hijo.

 

Gordon empalideció e intentó acercarse a ella.

 

—Anémona por favor...

 

—No des un paso más o llamo a la policía —sacó su celular de su bolsillo y el hombre retrocedió.

 

—Cariño, no tienes por qué...

 

—¡Lárgate! —chilló Tom viendo aterrorizado cómo había quedado Bill después de la golpiza que había recibido y peor aún, cómo no reaccionaba. Tenía que acercarse.

 

—Oye mocoso malcriado a mí no me...

 

—Largo, Gordon. —Anémona marcó el teléfono en cualquier número para espantarlo, y Gordon huyó. 

 

Tom corrió en dirección a Bill y su madre lo siguió.

 

—Bill, Bill, despierta, Bill, reacciona.

 

—Creo que está en estado de shock, hijo —intentó consolarlo su madre pero Tom lloraba sobre el rostro inconsciente de Bill.

 

—Debemos llevarlo al hospital, hacer algo mamá —dijo Tom con el rostro descompuesto y las lágrimas surcándole las mejillas. Anémona acarició el rostro a su hijo.

 

—Por ahora hay que curarlo en casa, puede que se asuste al estar en un lugar extraño y el verte lo tranquilizará —masculló Anémona y junto con Tom metieron a Bill dentro de la casa, algunos vecinos que miraban por la ventana apagaron sus luces y se fueron a dormir.

 

...

 

—Prometiste que nada nos iba a alejar de nuevo, Bill, lo prometiste y hasta mi mamá me deja estar a tu lado, solo mírame y dime que todo estará bien, vuelve a llamarme Once, ¿sabes? Yo me hice las rastas porque así era uno de los chicos que te encerró ese día en el armario, pensé que él había sido con el que me habías confundido e infantilmente me hice las rastas para ser ese chico, aparte que dijiste que sería bueno hacerme algo en el cabello, como tú porque no te gustaba lo rubio que era. Y —le sonrió al rostro de Bill aunque seguía sin despertar—, si eso te sonó tonto, te sonará más tonto y cursi la razón por la que me hice el piercing, tú solías morderme ahí, en ese lado de la boca y quería algo que me recordase el que eras real, el que volverías, porque me lo habías prometido,  aparte de que el mismo día en que me dijiste lo del pelo mencionaste que me debería hacer un piercing si me quedaba cicatriz, ¿recuerdas cuando me mordiste tan fuerte que sangré? Uhm —acarició su mejilla con la contraria y se hundió en su cuello mordiéndose el labio.

 

No quería alejarse de él, su mamá le había curado las heridas visibles pero Bill seguía sin despertar y eso no hacía más que atormentar a Tom.

 

Recordó cómo lo conoció, desde el momento en que lo encontró con la pelota de uno de sus compañeros, todo ensangrentado creyéndole cuando le dijo que había matado a un niño, muy tontamente ahora que lo analizaba, y luego enterándose que se había peleado con uno de sus compañeros y por eso había salido golpeado y siendo sancionado sacándolo del salón por haber provocado el lío.

 

Y recordaba también su muñequera de púas y como esta le había espantado en su momento por los rastros de sangre, no sabiendo que con eso se defendía Bill de sus compañeros porque a veces se pasaban con él, debido a que si bien era uno de los más altos de la clase eso no era sinónimo de que fuese el más fornido, seguía siendo un flacucho ante la visión de los demás, muy pálido y enjuto, de aspecto enfermizo.

 

Claro, ahora era completamente distinto, tenía más color en el rostro aunque unas notorias ojeras, tenía mucho más desarrollada su musculatura y había crecido otro poco más, dándole un aspecto intimidante que ligado a su cabello largo y negro, que él mismo le había confesado que apenas consiguió dinero al salir de la escuela militar lo gastó en un tinte porque no toleraba a su propio reflejo al verse rubio y con el cabello corto a más no poder, y sus ojos fieros que ya no tenían rasgos de inocencia como en sus tiernos dieciséis ni sus facciones eran tan redondeadas, ahora las tenía más angulosas mostrando un Bill mucho más masculino y que provocase miedo, al menos en los demás, en Tom no, él seguía observándole como el chico de reacciones cambiantes que le regalaba dulces, que luego se enteró por su propia boca que lo hacía para no gastar dinero en mota, y que nunca lo lastimaría.

 

Casi sin notarlo se percató que había recuperado una de sus manías de pequeño, morderse la boca, y recordaba que lo había vuelto a hacer desde que recibió la nota de Bill, y también rememoraba lo mucho que le había sido difícil quitarse esa costumbre. Sonrió contra la piel del moreno y siguió llorando en silencio.

 

En definitiva Bill volteaba su mundo. Y no es que se quejase.

 

...

 

Anémona se limpió con el pañuelo las comisuras de sus ojos y después esnifó. Hacia mucho que no lloraba por un hombre, pero ahora no podía evitarlo, se sentía cruel por lo que había hecho.

 

No había permitido que llevasen a ese joven al hospital porque sabía que denunciarían a Gordon, no que ella pensase que regresaría con él, no después de haber visto de los actos brutales que era capaz, sino porque de todas formas no quería que lo perjudicasen de alguna manera.

 

Se preguntaba si acaso siempre elegiría a los peores hombres, aunque, debía ser sincera, su exmarido, Jörg no era uno malo, Anémona había sido la que había terminado por cansarlo al punto de que ni desease verla en pintura. Suspiró, quizá estaba destinada a estar sola, pensó con dramatismo.

 

El error se cometía una sola vez, se decía a sí misma, si es que Gordon volvía a hacerle algo a aquel muchacho ya no lo pasaría por alto. En ese instante se cuestionaba si había hecho bien en no llevarlo a un hospital, debido a que se había desmayado, no, debía estar bien.

 

...O de eso se quería convencer.

 

...

 

Tom se estaba desesperando. Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Andreas, la mamá de su amigo era enfermera y podría ayudarle. Después de un breve saludo y pasar de las quejas de su mejor amigo, que le decía que un principio se había visto tentado a colgarle y no hablarle, pero que terminó pasándole con su madre al contarle que se trataba de una emergencia. Y luego le hizo caso, ubicando a Bill en el suelo, ya que le había dicho que había sido algo erróneo ubicarlo casi sentado, con las piernas levantadas por una silla. Los ojos caramelo de Bill hicieron que el corazón de Tom volviera a latir a un ritmo normal.

 

—Bill... —se limitó a decir. El mayor sonrió débilmente pero tras ello lo miró confundido.

 

—¿Quién eres? —soltó con voz pastosa.

 

Tom quiso lanzarse por la ventana o jalarse las rastas hasta quitárselas. Pero solo titubeó y creyó que el padre de Bill le había cagado, sí, incluso pensó palabras malsonantes, con ese comportamiento tan de neanderthal al golpearlo brutalmente. Quiso llorar, sin embargo, se mordió el labio inferior y miró en dirección a sus rodillas, y sus puños que se apretaban más conforme la impotencia le llenaba.

 

Echó la culpa a Gordon, a su madre, al estúpido coche que se había arruinado haciendo que esta conociera a Gordon, a todos. Todos tenían la jodida culpa, seguía pensando improperios que había escuchado decir a sus compañeros y visto en series de televisión, ¡era un jodido complot para que él no pudiera ser feliz!

 

Desde antes, con sus compañeros molestándolo, con la tonta psicóloga que lo separó de Bill, con sus padres divorciándose, incluso con Bill no regresando pronto siendo besado y tocado por esos hombres, uyy su mente había tomado un camino escabroso. Si Bill tenía el descaro de recordar a esos torpes y no a él, se enojaría mucho con Bill.

 

Frunció el ceño y se desquitó con sus pobres palmas al presionar sus uñas en ellas. Ya su boca le sabía a acero, seguro estaba sangrando. Se preguntaba cuánto había pasado con el rápido discurrir de sus pensamientos. Cuando volvió a ver a Bill, se le nublaron los ojos, lo veía tan lastimado y confundido, aún recordaba cómo estaba al abrir la puerta. No podía odiarlo, no podía enojarse con él por más que lo tildaran de débil. Ahí con el único que debería enojarse era con Gordon por haberlo maltratado al punto de hacerlo perder la memoria. Más le valía ir al hospital para ver qué tan grave habían sido los golpes. Esnifó por la nariz y notó que estaba llorando.

 

La expresión de Bill cambió pero no pudo notarlo al estar ya su visión borrosa por las lágrimas.


	7. Capítulo 6: La charla

—Hey, hey, era broma, sí me acuerdo de ti, Once —dijo Bill como él solo y Tom enrojeció para luego lanzarse sobre él e intentar darle golpecitos en su pecho—. Woah, woah, aún duele. —Tom se detuvo avergonzado.

 

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —repitió asustado alejándose de Bill, este lo sujetó y apretó contra sí.

 

—Te dije que no me golpearas no que te alejaras —susurró Bill.

 

Tom notó la situación en donde él estaba sobre Bill y estaban juntos, _muy_  juntos. Tragó saliva.

 

La expresión de Bill se endureció.

 

—¿Ya se fue? —interrogó. Tom sabía que hablaba de Gordon.

 

—Mi mamá lo amenazó con que lo denunciaría si no se iba —respondió Tom con voz queda. Bill miró a un costado y chasqueó la lengua.

 

—Yo no lo hubiera denunciado precisamente. En la tan afamada escuela militar donde me metió él y... mi madre, nos enseñaron a arreglar las cosas de otra manera, una mucho más divertida, si me preguntas —comentó con un tinte oscuro en sus ojos—. Y si no reaccioné de esa forma primero fue porque me cogió con la guardia baja pero no se volverá a repetir.

 

Tom tragó saliva de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión por una razón distinta a la anterior. Bill daba miedo. El moreno volvió a mirarlo y al parecer entrevió lo que estos observaban por lo que su mirada se suavizó.

 

—No me gusta que me pongas esa cara, eh, yo... nunca te haría daño —farfulló Bill. Tom asintió y le dio un beso en la mandíbula, que era donde llegaba desde esa posición. Bill rió y se acomodó mejor para besarlo en los labios, de una forma tan suave que ponía nervioso a Tom, sin embargo, sabía que de esa forma Bill le transmitía que tanto no lo lastimaría.

 

Sus mejillas se acaloraron, así como otras partes de su cuerpo más privadas, y ambos se alejaron por aire. 

 

Tom sabía que si mantenía esa posición podría pasar por alguna situación incómoda ya tan conocida para él por culpa de sus hormonas alborotadas que le hacían sonrojarse hasta volverse idéntico a un tomate. 

 

Especialmente de noche, o precisamente, al despertar, que era cuando lo notaba. Odiada la pubertad.

 

Sonrió para restarle importancia y Bill le respondió el gesto. Era todo tan condenadamente íntimo y se preguntaba en qué momento sonaría el microondas para interrumpirlos como solía pasar.

 

—Y, se puede saber, ¿cómo es que aparecí en tu cuarto cuando es bien sabido que tu señora madre me debe estar odiando en estos momentos?

 

Tom bufó, pero se sintió agradecido porque fuera Bill quien rompiera el mutismo, y de paso, la magia que los envolvía en ese momento.

 

—Digamos que tuve una charla con ella, donde comprendió que eras mi... novio —le era extraño pronunciar esa palabra, aún más enfrente de Bill y refiriéndose a él—. Y después de lo que pasó, pues no le quedó otra más que traerte aquí.

 

Bill asintió y dejó caer su cabeza al suelo cerrando los ojos. Se sentía adolorido y cansado, aunque "agotado" lo describiría mejor, tanto física como mentalmente. Demasiados recuerdos, se dijo a sí mismo, demasiados y de los malos.

 

Lo único que lo tranquilizaba y mantenía con los pies en la tierra era el tener aferrado a Once contra sí. Su calor corporal, su aroma, su pequeño cuerpo le hacía estar en paz, era como si todo él estuviera a punto de romperse en mil pedazos pero Once lo mantenía unido. Probablemente en otras circunstancias, si Once no hubiera estado, habría corrido en búsqueda de un porro, o de unas cervezas para perder el conocimiento pero ahora no.

 

Es más, si por él fuera, se quedaría en esa posición hasta que sanasen sus heridas y tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse con su realidad. No obstante, tenía que atenerse a lo que le tocaba y eso era ir de regreso a casa de Gustav y quizá tener que darle alguna explicación, aunque lo dudaba bastante ya que su amigo era de las personas que al ver ese tipo de situaciones esperaba que uno hablase cuando se sintiera listo, y que le daba igual si uno no hablaba, y no por desinterés, sino para no incomodarlo. Si bien su padre no le había pegado antes sí había pasado por cosas similares, y que sus compañeros nunca se enteraban, excepto Gustav, que era quién aceptaba su tácita propuesta de ser su paño de lágrimas, aunque eso era básicamente soportar a Bill gritando improperios e incoherencias entre lágrimas para luego largarse y dejar a un Gustav de brazos cruzados.

 

Pensó que tal vez sí necesitaría comprarse unas cervezas para despejarse y poder adormilarse lo suficiente para tener una noche sin sueños, específicamente pesadillas. Pasó su mano por las rastas de Once y este se acomodó, aún sobre él, rozándole sin querer la entrepierna con su pierna. Y su mente creyó que quizá hacerse una paja tendría el mismo efecto que las cervezas, el de despejarlo y adormilarlo, sin una resaca, que era lo mejor. Con el extra de mantener calmado a su amigo que hacia un buen tiempo no recibía atención. Sí, sería buena idea, pero era mejor dejar de pensar en ella por ahora, en especial cuando tenía a Once encima suyo.

 

—Créeme que me encantaría quedarme pero...

 

—Entonces hazlo —interrumpió Tom. Bill tuvo que pestañear varias veces para asimilar lo que había escuchado y luego levantar la cabeza para verle la expresión—. Puedo decirle a mi mamá que estás muy mal y que sería imprudente dejarte ir en ese estado, dormirías en mi cama, yo en mi bolsa para dormir. Lo digo porque estás mal y eso, o sea no te dejaría dormir así en el suelo.

 

—Ah... yo-o —balbuceó Bill. Once le sonrió achinando los ojos de esa manera que aturdía a Bill y se levantó para salir de la habitación—. Por la puta madre —soltó como si hubiese contenido aquel insulto hasta casi asfixiarse.

 

No podría tomar. No podría hacerse una paja. Es más, no estaba seguro de poder dormir en un mismo cuarto con Once, encima de su cama, que seguramente estaba impregnada de su aroma.

 

Estaba jodido.

 

...

 

Anémona arqueaba la ceja en señal de incredulidad, sopesando si su hijo le había hecho una broma, dicho sea de paso de muy mal gusto, o si lo que hablaba era algo real. Tom no se reía y tenía su expresión seria, determinada, a la espera de lo que su madre tenía que decirle.

 

—Quiero entender lo que me estás diciendo. Porque quizá malinterpreté algo, o no lo oí bien, ¿acaso dijiste que... ese chico debería quedarse a dormir en tu habitación a sabiendas de que no solo es un muchacho cualquiera, sino también es tu... pareja? —Anémona no quería llamarlo "novio" y si bien sabía que quizá la palabra "pareja" implicaba algo más serio.

 

Tom la miró confuso y luego se enrojeció al entender lo que su madre insinuaba.

 

—¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada de eso! —Se apresuró a contestar sin poder observarla—. Solo nos hemos besado y...y nada más. Nunca me ha tocado de esa forma, ni de ninguna otra y... y... y tampoco yo.

 

—¿Pero si te has tocado a ti mismo pensando en él, cierto? Cosa que probablemente haya hecho también tu pareja.

 

Tom parpadeó varias veces y creyó que estaba en un universo paralelo.

 

Para Anémona también era difícil hablarle de esa forma al que había creído era aún su niño, sin embargo, Tom le había demostrado que había madurado, así que tenía que decirle cosas que serían normal para un casi adolescente como él.

 

Tom siguió mirándola esperando que se despertara y que todo hubiese sido un sueño raro. Pero no, su mamá en serio le estaba insinuando que él... ni siquiera podía pensar en ello.

 

Había evitado esa clase en la escuela, la de educación sexual. No es que le gustara estar desinformado, sino que por cómo se comportaban sus compañeros sabía que era algo que no le gustaría saber. No obstante, el no haber ido a aquella lección no le aseguraba que no se enterase de lo que habían hablado, al menos no de todo, ya que sus compañeros no paraban de decir que era obvio que todos sabían lo que significaba masturbarse a su edad, las niñas probablemente no, pero los chicos sí, debido a que muchos de ellos ya lo habían hecho.

 

Masturbarse. Un mal día, cuando la curiosidad lo carcomía, se le ocurrió preguntarle a Andreas, y él primero pensó que era una broma, luego, al notar que Tom no se reía, se dio cuenta que no lo era. Y se lo explicó. Tom se traumatizó de por vida.

 

Ahora su madre decía que él lo había hecho pensando en Bill. Pensaba que se iría a desmayar de un instante a otro, y no porque fuese un mariquita, como le decían a veces, ¡por supuesto que él no lo era! Solo que... 

 

Dios, masturbarse era asqueroso. Y también decía que Bill lo había hecho... pensando en él. No podía ser cierto.

 

Aunque. Frunció el ceño. Bill ya se había acostado con hombres, ¿qué significaba eso? El masturbarse tenía que ver con sexo, ¿no? Y, ¿cómo tenían sexo los hombres? Andreas nunca se lo había dicho,  y Tom no se lo había preguntado porque no estaba seguro que su amigo hubiese tenido o no relaciones. A pesar de que Andreas siempre le contaba cómo le hacían prácticamente una traqueotomía con la lengua y le tocaban los muslos o el trasero en aquel momento.

 

Las chicas tenían algo entre sus piernas, y era evidente que por ahí los hombres ponían su pene. Ugh, él de verdad no quería pensar en ello, sabía los nombres y todo. Pero entonces, ¿cómo los hombres tenían sexo con otros hombres? Tom tendría que buscar en internet un día que su madre no estuviese en casa. Con esa determinación frunció la boca.

 

—No, mamá. Yo nunca he hecho eso, y probablemente nunca lo haga, es... horrible —dictaminó Tom. Se atrevió a mirar a su mamá y esta estaba aguantándose la carcajada.

 

—Mi hijo, pensé que estabas al tanto de lo que significaba ser gay para un hombre. De verdad que no pensé en ser yo la que te explicaría la mecánica de esto, sin embargo, podría ayudar a que te des cuenta que lo que tú crees que es tu pareja en realidad solo es un amiguito, y que a ti te gustan las mujeres —barbotó Anémona muy segura de sí misma mientras observaba a su retoño. La idea de hablarle sobre el sexo gay a un chico que aborrecía la masturbación era muy prometedora, quizá asustaría a su hijo pero le podría quitar esa idea de que le gustaban los hombres.

 

»Verás, Tomi, cuando un hombre sabe que es gay, lo sabe no solo porque un día se despertó con la idea de serlo, sino porque le gustan los hombres, y que le gusten implica todo, es decir, que está dispuesto a acostarse con un hombre al hallar atractivo el cuerpo de uno. —Tom recordó cuando le pareció llamativo los músculos formados de Bill al verlo de nuevo—. Entonces, el sexo se puede dar de diferentes formas, una de ellas es compartiendo la masturbación. —Anémona comenzaría con eso para ver si su hijo se rendía a la primera y así no tendría que explicarle las otras formas, sin embargo, Tom permaneció con una expresión ilegible—. Eso podría ser que cada uno se masturbe en un mismo espacio con el otro, o que uno masturbe al otro. —Anémona hizo una pausa y al no recibir respuesta prosiguió—. También está la fricción, es decir, cuando un hombre se... soba contra otro, haciendo chocar sus miembros. —Tom no respondía, Anémona suspiró mentalmente, en verdad no quería asustarlo tanto pero si era necesario lo haría—. La otra forma es parecida al sexo heterosexual, ya que incluye una penetración pero una muy distinta, que es el sexo anal. Es decir, un hombre penetra al otro por... el ano. ¡Ah! Y las felaciones, donde uno eh, le hace sexo oral a la otra persona.

 

—Gracias por informarme de todo, mamá. Pero dudo que Bill tenga las fuerzas y la resistencia para hacer alguna de esas actividades —soltó resuelto. Anémona lo escrutó con la mirada pero seguía con aquella expresión inescrutable. Se mordió el labio, de seguro algún temor le habría dado, al menos como para que no desease hacerlo, aunque no lo suficiente como para que se dé cuenta que no era gay.

 

—Está bien, pero que mañana se vaya —aceptó. Tom asintió y se retiró.

 

Apenas estuvo en resguardo suficiente como para que su madre no lo viera puso un rostro espantado. ¿En serio todo eso era el sexo gay? ¿Y por qué harían esas cosas? ¿Por qué se masturbaban? ¿Por qué se sobaban? ¿Por qué se lamían sus... cosas? Aunque tenía que admitir, que eso sí sabía por ser un común insulto entre sus compañeros. ¡¿Por qué se metían sus cosas por ahí?!

 

Él se levantaba a veces todo pegajoso y con los calzoncillos sucios. Sabía que se había corrido. No recordaba qué había soñado, solo que se levantaba así, y avergonzado se ponía a lavar su ropa y cubrecama. Claro, se sentía relajado al despertar, pero no creía que simplemente uno aceptase tocarse su pene hasta que saliese esa cosa blanca de cuyo nombre no quería acordarse. El sexo era tonto, sin embargo, debía tener algo que le gustase a los adultos. Sino aquellos hombres no hubiesen ofrecido su casa por tener sexo con Bill. Frunció el ceño, no quería imaginarse a Bill en ninguna de esas situaciones que le había explicado su mamá, al menos no con alguien más...

 

¿Alguien más? ¿Acaso insinuaba que si se lo imaginaba haciendo eso con él sí sería algo más aceptable? Su rostro se coloreó. No, Tom no le encontraba sentido al sexo, y quizá cuando fuera adulto lo entendería y pudiera hacer algo así con Bill. Se sonrojó aún más. Debía dejar de pensar en aquello.

 

La cercanía de Bill, sus besos, el calor en sus mejillas. Se sentía bonito,  _chistoso_. Como hormigas serpenteando por su bajo vientre. ¿Eso tenía que ver con el sexo? Era parecido a como se sentía a veces al despertar y se topaba con el pantalón alzado debido a que no había culminado, a veces se tocaba por encima y se sentía raro. Luego tomaba un baño.

 

Oh Dios, eso era.

 

...

 

Bill estaba tocando la guitarra, no la entonaba, solo la tocaba curioso, ya que sabía que era un inútil con cualquier instrumento musical.

 

Estaba inspeccionando el cuarto de Once, viendo admirado ciertas cosas, como los libros variados que tenía en un pequeño estante, a él en lo personal no le gustaba leer y se admiraba que a Once siendo tan joven le llamase la atención la lectura, el videojuego que tenía algo de polvo, la computadora con pegatinas de Ironman, Spiderman, Batman y Thor, terminaba frunciendo el ceño al imaginarse que a Loki le gustaría estar junto a su hermano, juraba por Odín que sí.

 

Se carcajeó ante su mala costumbre de encontrar el lado gay a cualquier historia. En su mente retorcida creyendo que Ironman podría tener una relación con el viejo Capitán América, y que la relación entre Thor y Loki no era precisamente fraternal. Negó con la cabeza, definitivamente estaba mal.

 

Hojeó uno de los libros al notar que era de El señor de los anillos. Bill no sabía que las películas estaban basadas en libros. Pero al notar que eran muchas letras terminaba suspirando y dejando el libro en su sitio. Tolkien podía esperar, o tal vez le preguntara a Once si los libros eran mejores que las películas.  

 

Once ingresó con el semblante algo pálido, Bill no se percató de ello al no voltear a verle y percatándose que tenía siete libros de Harry Potter, nunca había visto las películas pero no se imaginaba que fueran a ser tantos libros, se preguntaba si Once los había leído todos.

 

—Bill.

 

—Shshsh, déjame seguir viendo entre tus tessssoros, Once —chanceó—. Por cierto, el coso ese, ¿dice esa frase en los libros?

 

—¿Ah?

 

—¿Legolas está tan bueno como Orlando Bloom?

 

Un elfo, Legolas era un elfo, como eran los elfos según Tolkien, que variaban mucho de cómo los visualizaba Rowling. Hablaba de El señor de los anillos, la trilogía, sus libros. Se vio tentado a rodar los ojos. Cuando Bill se comportaba de esa forma, como si fuera un crío, ya se sentía más seguro. Ellos tardarían mucho en tener sexo, ya podía aseverarlo.

 

—¿Por qué no das una hojeada y lo averiguas por ti mismo? —Bill frunció su nariz en un gesto que le hizo sonreír.

 

—Nah, me da paja leer tanto. Por cierto, ¿te has leído todos estos libros de Harry Potter? Son muchos.

 

—Sí, pero cuando lo comienzas a leer ya no puedes detenerte, y son, por mucho, mejores que las películas —masculló Once sacando la bolsa de dormir de su ropero.

 

—No vi las películas, y en definitiva no leeré los libros —aseguró Bill mientras se sentaba en la cama.

 

—Mi mamá me acostumbró a leer desde pequeño, supongo que por eso no me es tan raro leer mucho, en especial cuando no tengo ganas de jugar o de tocar la guitarra —explicó Tom.

 

—¿Y para qué tienes la computadora? ¿O acaso te aburres en ella?

 

—Pues a veces juego solitario ahí, pero me termino cansando, normalmente la uso para hacer tareas. —Bill lo miró alarmado.

 

—Vaya, sí que eres raro, Once —musitó y el aludido se limitó a reírse.

 

—¿Te presto una camiseta? Para que duermas.

 

—Bueno, ¿cómo aceptó tu mamá? Me parece extraño que no haya puesto peros, o que dijera que te podría violar —dijo Bill. Tom se mordió la boca.

 

—En realidad dijo que... pensaba que tú y yo podríamos hacer algo y luego menciono que tú te masturbabas pensando en mí, pero ya se lo aclaré, eh. No te preocupes —farfulló lo más rápido que pudo y sin mirarlo.

 

—¿Tu mamá me espía?

 

Esa frase hizo que Tom girara el cuello tan veloz que podría habérselo torcido. Bill lo observaba serio y luego rió sujetándose el estómago.

 

—Solo bromeo, no me he hecho una paja en tu nombre —aclaró y luego sonrió ladinamente—... aún.

 

Tom tragó saliva y acomodó su "cama" en el suelo para después alcanzarle una camiseta, que Bill se puso al instante sin siquiera ir al baño, dejando a la vista por unos instantes su marcado abdomen y aquella estrella que en su momento lo había puesto nervioso.

 

—Woah, tus camisetas me quedan bien porque siempre que las usas se te ven como vestidos —comentó Bill rememorando la vez que observó a Once tan frágil y lindo.

 

Tom bufó y con su pijama en mano se dirigió al baño.

 

Bill sin notarlo cayó en un profundo sueño.

 

...

 

_Loki jugaba con su cetro, estaba realmente aburrido. Se preguntaba por qué su hermano le había pedido que lo esperase allí. Que supuestamente ese día volvería de Midgard y quería verlo. Loki primero pensó en pasar de él, pero luego no, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tenía tiempo para estar con Thor._

 

_Así que esperó hasta que vio a su hermano correr con toda prisa con su Mjöllnir en su mano. Para cualquiera esos detalles harían que uno se pusiese en guardia o, siendo más inteligente, huiría, pero Loki no, porque sabía que su hermano no lo lastimaría, quizá lo heriría gravemente sin querer en las batallas que tenían a veces durante los entrenamientos, pero nada realmente intencional, y que no se pagara debajo de las sábanas del de ojos verdes._

 

_Aparte de eso, lo que más notaba Loki era la sonrisa de los labios del rubio. Estaba feliz, y Loki deseaba que estuviese feliz por verlo y no porque alguna midgardiana se había metido en sus ropajes._

 

_Otra cosa lo hizo alzar una ceja, el cabello antes rubio y salvaje de su hermano ahora no estaba a la vista. Se preguntaba qué significaba eso._

 

_—¡Hermano! —gritó eufórico el de ojos azules. Loki hizo un mohín._

 

_—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó desganado, si bien amaba a ese rubio cabezota eso no quería decir que actuaría diferente a como siempre lo hace._

 

_—Bueno, fui a hablar con los midgardianos, ya sabes, lo que me mandó a hacer Padre, pero vi una cosa que me llamó la atención y me la hice —respondió Thor sonriente, parecía un niño. Loki aún recordaba como tuvo que quitarle esa cosa llamada "tatuaje"._

 

_—¿Otro tatuaje?_

 

_—No, esta vez fue en mi cabello —aclaró Thor comenzando a quitarse el casco. Loki ya estaba espantado con que se haya deshecho de sus rizos rubios, cuando notó que seguía teniendo el pelo largo solo que... estaban unidos, no como una trenza sino como... —. Se llaman rastas._

 

_Pese a que Loki se asustó en un principio, al alzar su mano para tocar ese cúmulo de cabellos se maravilló por la textura y el contraste que había entre el hermoso rubio que ahora parecía más un castaño claro, los orbes azules lo miraron confuso y Loki lo jaló de sus rastas para besarlo._

 

_Thor estuvo sorprendido en un principio pero luego respondió al beso hasta hacerlo más profundo. Él también había extrañado a su hermanito._

 

_Como no había nadie a la vista, Loki aprovechó para invertir los papeles y lanzar a Thor contra el suelo para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, aún reteniendo en una mano una de sus rastas que lo excitaban por su textura. Comenzó a moverse contra Thor y..._

 

Bill se sentó como si tuviera un resorte. Su pecho estaba elevándose y volviendo a su lugar. Estaba sudado y... notó que su "pequeño amigo" se había levantado incluso antes que él. Bufó, le parecía infantil el levantarse de esa forma, no tenía ese tipo de "accidentes" (aunque por suerte no se había corrido), desde que tenía catorce años "menuda ironía", pensó. Y podría ser todo lo bisexual que él quería, le gustaban tanto las pollas, como los culos y tetas, sin embargo, ¿excitarse por un Thor con rastas? ¿Qué carajos era eso?

 

_"No pensaste en Thor"_

 

Esa jodida voz en su cabeza lo hizo mirar al otro lado y ver a un dormido Once acurrucado en su bolsa de dormir. Bueno, no podía masturbarse en definitiva, no que tuviera pudor, ya había hecho cosas más osadas en plena calle, no obstante, no quería hacerlo frente a Tom. Así se metiera en el baño, haría ruido, él era muy ruidoso.

 

Suspiró y se dirigió al baño, se daría una ducha bien fría y de ahí pensaría con la cabeza de arriba con mayor claridad.


	8. Capítulo 7: Despertar

Tom estaba soñando como hombres se friccionaban aún con la ropa puesta, y no era una imagen agradable. Porque terminaban chocándose a veces demasiado brusco o una parte de su ropa se enganchaba con la otra, sin contar que los cabellos se enredaban. ¿Cómo eso podría considerarse algo bueno? Se levantó confuso al notar que su cama estaba dura. Luego notó que estaba en su bolsa de dormir. Buscó a Bill con la mirada y no lo encontró.

 

Bostezó y pensó en despertarse del todo. Hasta que oyó la razón por la cual se había levantado.

 

Era como un sonido molesto. Como si estuviesen matando a un pollo, una vez tuvo que oír eso cuando era pequeño y visitaron a su abuelo. Era como una jodida banshee de las que hablaban en los libros de Harry Potter, como si alguien estuviese hablando en sirenio. Como alguien agonizando. Hizo una mueca y escuchó atentamente, eso no era alemán, la r parecía que estaba saliendo de una gárgara.

 

¿Qué demonios era eso?

 

Y entonces entendió. Era Bill, Bill estaba bañándose y haciendo ese ruido infernal. Estaba...  _cantando_.

 

Tom comenzó a reírse sujetándose el vientre. ¿Qué mierda cantaba Bill?

 

—¡Bill, ¿qué cantas?! —preguntó Tom en un grito para que se escuchara su voz por encima de la ducha.

 

Tom oyó claramente cómo el agua dejaba de correr, al parecer movimientos bruscos y presurosos se llevaban a cabo dentro de su baño y luego un Bill en toalla con los ojos saltones abría la puerta.

 

Y si Tom se calló en ese instante, no fue por la sucesión de improperios que soltó Bill, hablando de no sé qué mujer, sino porque no podía conectar las sílabas para formar una palabra. No era la primera vez que veía a Bill así, recordaba claramente la vez en que ambos se bañaron en el lago, pero... la imagen de Bill mojado con gotas cayendo traviesamente por su pecho, sus pezones, por sus brazos, sus piernas, su vientre marcado, a pesar de los moratones que tenía, incluso hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Y ese jodido tatuaje.  Se lo estaba co... ¿se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada en serio? ¿Qué mierda era eso? 

Tom volteó a otro lado y apuñuscó el borde de su bolsa para dormir.

 

—¿Y esa mujer canta tan horrible? —soltó con voz temblorosa. No se dio cuenta cuando Bill lo miró extrañado y luego ofendido.

 

—¿No has escuchado lo que acabo de decirte? ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Édith Piaf fue una diosa! Solo que mi francés es malo, sí, y bueno, no tengo la resistencia de ella. Pero por ella canto en mi mal francés, por ella y por Brian Molko, que obvio habrás oído a Placebo, ¿no? —cuestionó Bill, ajeno de los debates internos que tenía Once.

 

—No —titubeó.

 

—Sigues con un pésimo gusto musical, Once. No me importa que Brian Molko no sea mujer, yo le hago un hijo. Joder, ese tío canta... pff no puedo describirlo —farfulló Bill. Tom frunció el ceño y volvió a verlo—. ¿Qué?

 

—Eso, qué.

 

—¿Qué de qué? —interrogó confundido Bill, mientras se metía un dedo a la oreja y lo movía para quitarse el agua y un poco de jabón.

 

A Tom dejó de importarle la incomodidad que sentía y se centró en el rostro del moreno y se cruzó de brazos.

 

—Tú que no sé qué te traes con ese cantante.

 

Bill lo miró esperando a que dijera algo más, y cuando no lo hizo se carcajeó en su cara. —Espera, ¿en serio? ¿Me estás celando con un tío que nunca he conocido en persona y que probablemente nunca conoceré? —musitó Bill tratando de contenerse la risa, pero fallando en el intento.

 

Tom se sonrojó de nuevo.

 

—No, eso no quise decir...

 

—Ajá —mencionó incrédulo, afianzándose la toalla a la cadera y luego saltando sobre Once para atacarlo a besos—. ¡Celoso, celoso! —molestó.

 

Tom estaba riéndose porque los besos que le daba Bill por todo el rostro y el cuello le daban cosquillas.

 

—¡Me estás mojando! ¡Bill, para! —pidió Tom intentando defenderse del asalto de su enérgico novio, sin embargo, el mayor tenía más fuerza así que solo consiguió poner los labios para cuando Bill finalmente lo besó ahí, ya esta vez tomándose su tiempo en vez de darle besos mariposas.

 

Tom sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, podía sentir aún por sobre la tela de su ropa, la piel tibia,  fibrosa y húmeda de Bill rozándole una y otra vez, suavemente mientras sus labios eran besados con dulzura. Algo se calentó en su vientre cuando Bill se separó de él y lo miró sonriente.

 

—Solo quiero estar contigo, mocoso celoso, solo contigo —le susurró Bill muy cerca de sus labios. Algo en los ojos de Bill le dio la sensación de que hablaba muy en serio—. Eres lo único que me queda.

 

La calentura de Tom nuevamente bajó al recordar lo que pasó ayer. Quiso decir algo pero Bill le puso un dedo sobre la boca.

 

—Trata de hablar con mis dedos metidos en tu boca —murmuró Bill en un tono fingido de amenaza, para luego reírse. Tom a pesar de que recordaba a la perfección esa frase que le dijo Bill hace años para que no gritara, en esta ocasión la idea de tener los dedos de Bill ahí le hizo sentir extraño, como si... le gustara la idea.

 

—Inténtalo si puedes —dijo Tom. En realidad no lo pensó mucho antes de decirlo, y lo que consiguió fue que Bill lo mirase extrañado y luego bufara.

 

—Podría hacerlo, pero creo que eso era más común cuando tenía dieciséis años. En ese momento en serio ibas a gritar. Tenía que espantarte, ahora si hablas solo yo te escucharía. A menos que gritases lo suficiente como para que tu señora madre venga. Dudo que le gustaría encontrarme en toalla —farfulló y luego se rió. Tom lo imitó forzosamente, queriendo que la idea se le hiciera así para él, en vez de que le gustara el verlo en toalla—. ¿Qué sentido tendría que babearas mis dedos? ¿Quieres tener algo en la boca?

 

Tom casi gimió. El recuerdo de la charla con su madre entró en su cabeza de nuevo, la conversación sobre el sexo oral. Los dedos alargados de Bill en su boca era como si estuviera...

 

—Mamada —susurró Tom con la voz casi estrangulada. El rubio miró espantado a su novio pero Bill al parecer no lo había escuchado porque se sentó y tosió.

 

—El baño está libre, solo dame mi ropa antes de que entres —comentó casualmente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba el techo.

 

Tom asintió, entró al baño, le dejó su ropa en sus manos, tomó la suya de sus cajones y no salió dentro de varios minutos.

 

...

 

¿Qué Bill no había escuchado? Una mierda. Claro que había escuchado. Se ganó con el gemido que soltó Once y luego la palabra que dijo, por eso se movió como si tuviera un resorte. Acarició el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos soltando aire por la nariz. Debía vestirse, debía irse, joder, ¡debía huir de Once! La última vez que escuchó en la boca de alguien la palabra "mamada", esa tía que se lo dijo terminó haciéndole una que pareció que le hubiera chupado el alma. Claro, que luego él tuvo que hacer lo suyo para poder dormir en su casa.

 

En definitiva no le gustaba dar sexo oral a las tías. Ni a los tíos, dicho sea de paso. Pero menos a las tías, demasiada lengua, líquidos y... en fin, sí, le gustaba follarse tías, sin embargo, el sexo oral a ellas no, preferiría que ella se la mamasen a él.

 

El punto era que Once no podía chupársela. No que no podía, o que le disgustara la idea, el problema era lo mucho que le agradaba el solo pensarlo.

 

Y eso era malo, muy malo.

 

...

 

La mujer escuchó el sonido del timbre y se tambaleó hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual abrió despacio. Notó al hombre frente a ella y empalideció. Se abrazó a sí misma y se puso a llorar.

 

—Estás hecha un desastre, Simone —bramó para empujarla sin cuidado y entrar a la casa, cerrándola tras de sí—. Encontré a tu hijo.

 

La pelirroja en medio de su bruma alcohólica dejó de temblar y pareció como si recuperara la sobriedad.

 

—¿Bill? ¿Viste a Bill? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? —le gritó con los ojos idénticos a los de su unigénito abiertos de par en par.

 

La mirada amenazante que recibió no la afectó. —Ese maldito muchacho está haciendo las mismas estupideces de siempre. Corromper menores, y ahora es marica. ¡Y PUÑETERO MARICA MUERDEALMOHADAS! Al menos tiene cuerpo de hombre ahora y sin tantos aretes en su cara, pero es un maricón. Un puto. Un puñal. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tú lo criaste así —sentenció mientras se sentaba en el mueble, haciéndose espacio entre botellas y cosas rotas que no se podía discernir lo que eran originalmente.

 

Pero la fémina no cabía en su emoción, estaba llorando de alegría. Bill estaba vivo, no importara lo que dijera Gordon sobre él, nunca más le haría caso a ese hombre que tanto tiempo la maltrató. Lo que ahora contaba es que buscaría la manera de encontrar a su hijo.

 

—¿Dónde lo viste, Kaulitz? —preguntó Simone con una voz que solo se denotaría que estaba ebria por el olor de su aliento mas no por su sonido.

 

Gordon frunció el ceño.

 

—No me llamas así desde que nos conocimos, Simone. ¿Volveremos a los apellidos?

 

—Respóndeme.

 

—Háblame bonito. —Algo en la voz de Gordon hizo que una parte de ella sintiera miedo. Pero la otra parte le decía que no debía sentirlo. Por lo que tomó una botella vacía y la rompió contra la pared. Haciendo que Gordon diese un respingo—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás demente? Strauß, si prefieres que te llame por tu jodido apellido ahí está Strauß. Pero baja esa maldita botella.

 

Los ojos de Simone se inyectaron con sangre. Soltó el aire contenido por la nariz y un estremecimiento ansioso la atacó.

 

—No lo haré hasta que me digas dónde está Bill —musitó con una expresión ida. Los años de maltrato físico y psicológico sistemático. Recordaba que cuando estaba embarazada Gordon le había pegado sin importarle su abultado vientre y que fuese su primogénito el que llevase ahí, solo porque él no encontraba su reloj y la culpaba a ella. Cuando la golpeaba sin importarle que un pequeño Bill de tres años estuviese viendo la escena con los orbes llorosos—. He soportado mucho tiempo de tus porquerías, Kaulitz. Pero ahora no lo haré, si piensas que te tengo miedo estás muy equivocado, haré que esto se meta en su brazo o cualquier parte que roce. Solo quiero que me digas dónde está Bill.

 

—Lo vi cerca de la casa de  Zimmerman, el amigo de tu tía la que murió. Ese anciano —respondió Gordon y se levantó.

 

—No te me acerques. Te lo advierto, Kaulitz. No me temblará el pulso —amenazó Simone. Gordon chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y salirse dándole un azote. Él no estaba de ánimo para soportar con esa mujer que parecía estar loca como una cabra, igual de impulsiva que su jodido hijo marica.

 

...

 

Pese al discurrir de sus pensamientos, Bill no se fue apenas se terminó de cambiar. Sino que se quedó sentado mirando con fijeza al ordenador apagado de Tom. Preguntándose qué mierda iba a hacer, sintiéndose en parte estúpido porque él había accedido sin notarlo a ese tipo de cosas al tener una relación con Once, pero...

 

Otra persona en su situación probablemente no se lo pensaría tanto. Bill sí, porque Once era especial. Había follado con tías y tíos, y la idea de hacer algo sexual irremisiblemente hacía que pensase en las personas con las que se había acostado. Eso sería arruinar el momento, Once merecía tener su primera vez con alguien que no tuviese su jodido historial.

 

Arrugó el entrecejo ante la idea, ¿se imaginaba a  _su_  Once acostándose con alguien más? La sola idea conseguía que le hirviese la sangre. Si lo veía con alguien, tomándole la mano siquiera, besándole en la mejilla, Bill sentía que explotaría no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si en verdad sucediese algo como eso.

 

_"¿Con qué cara piensas eso, pedazo de escoria?"_

 

Bill apretó los puños ante ese pensamiento, ese tipo de ideas eran las que lo asolaban en la escuela militar y luego al estar fuera de ella. No obstante, la mayoría de veces esa voz tenía razón, por más que no lo dijese de la mejor forma. Él no era nadie para ponerse celoso de Once, o de cualquier persona. Era algo muy parecido a una puta. Aunque ahora no se acostase con nadie, y estuviese pagándose su propio piso, esa molesta voz, y él mismo, seguiría pensando que era muy poca cosa, que no tendría la moral para decirle nada a Once.

 

Como si lo hubiese llamado, Once eligió ese momento para salir del baño vestido y con una sonrisa reluciente en sus labios, a la que Bill no evitó corresponder. Once lo quería, a él, pudiendo elegir a alguien más, al mismísimo rubito ese que tantas ganas le tenía, pero no, lo había elegido a él.

 

_"Con la cara que Once me hace poner cuando me dice novio o me besa"._

 

Le respondió a esa voz casi sin notarlo y abrazó a Tom. Si su Once lo había escogido de entre muchos, Bill no iría a refutarle. Haría que se sintiese especial, único y en su momento permitiría que las cosas subiesen de volumen, por ahora no.

 

...

 

Anémona mordía su tostada y evitaba mirar a cualquier lado ajeno a su periódico.

 

—Cómete tus huevos, Tom. Se van a enfriar —farfulló Anémona sin ver a su hijo. Tom rodó los ojos y dejó de juguetear con el tenedor y se lo metió a la boca. Observó a Bill y le señaló su desayuno, instándolo a que también comiese.

 

Bill alternaba la mirada de Tom, a la mujer. Si seguía así se iba a reír.

 

Cuando bajó las escaleras esperó que la madre de Once no estuviera ahí, pero para su desgracia sí estuvo presente cuando Once se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso perezoso, el cual él no correspondió al notar la boca fruncida y los ojos marrones que parecían querer matarlo. Contrario a lo que pensó, dado la experiencia con su madre, de que esta iría y le daría una cachetada, ella simplemente carraspeó, haciendo que Once se alejara de Bill como si lo repeliese y le soltara un "Hola má" a la rubia.

 

Bill le saludó con cortesía. A pesar de que su yo interno decía un "nah, no saludes a la vieja. Deja que se amargue más", si hubiera tenido dieciséis años, habría hecho caso, consiguiéndose más problemas. Aparte la mamá de Once no estaba mal, por más cara agria que pusiera y que se notaba que eran de esas mujeres conservadoras que con oír "pene" se escandalizaban, era muy guapa, comprendió porqué Once era así.

 

Para su sorpresa, Anémona le correspondió al saludo y le preguntó si se sentía bien. Sintió las ganas de chasquear la lengua al recordar el resto de la historia que le dijo Once. Su padre salía con ella. Así que Anémona debía sentirse culpable porque su padre lo hubiese golpeado. Respondió que sí se sentía bien, no tenía que especificar que en realidad ciertas partes le dolían, él podía ser de todo menos un quejica.

 

Pero el mutismo había vuelto, siendo obvio que había una tensión en el aire que podría ser cortada con un cuchillo. Sin embargo, a Bill le resultaba chistoso. Estar desayunando con la mamá de su novio, y este presente también. Apreciaba el gesto de Anémona al hacer faltar a su hijo por el incidente. Se preguntaba si ella querría seguir saliendo con el demente de su progenitor.

 

Miró hacia su bol y notó que las hojuelas estaban todas aplastadas por haber absorbido mucha leche. Siguió comiendo.

 

En serio, era surreal esa jodida escena.

 

Entonces recordó que más tarde tendría que cuidar a los hijos de Dunja.

 

—Discúlpeme señora, ¿le permitiría a On-Tom que me acompañase a mi trabajo hoy?  —cuestionó Bill, notando lo extraño que hubiese sido llamar a Tom por su apodo frente a su mamá, sin contar las preguntas alusivas al por qué de su origen.

 

Anémona arqueó una ceja y lo miró.

 

—¿Trabajaba usted?

 

Esa pregunta hizo que Bill se metiese una cuchara con cereales y leche a la boca. Iba a responderle de mala forma, oh sí, no por nada había sido un chico problemas en la escuela. Debía controlarse, se recordaba a sí mismo, por lo que se mordió la lengua antes de hablar.

 

—Sí, señora. Trabajo —respondió intentando sonar gentil. El pavor que mostraba el rostro de Once solo significaba que al parecer debía practicar su expresión facial porque decía todo lo contrario, por lo que pudo ver en los ojos del menor.

 

—¿En qué? Mi hijo es alérgico a muchas cosas, y por eso debo saber si el ambiente en que estará...

 

—Mamáa —se quejó Once. Bill se cubrió la boca. Aguantando las ganas de reír y decirle unas cuantas cosas a la mujer.

 

Anémona miró a su hijo y este se abstuvo de decir más.

 

—Cuido niños, señora. Dudo que en casa de esos pequeños haya algo que pueda lastimar a Tom —mencionó mientras tragaba un poco más del engrudo que era su desayuno ahora.

 

—¿Y solo estarán ustedes dos? —interrogó la rubia, Bill notó la indirecta.

 

—No, hay otros dos niños más, los que cuido. Verá usted, madame, no puedo hacer otra más que cuidarlos estando ahí. Son muy pequeños y en un descuido podrían meterse en problemas, arriesgándose y provocando mi despido. Así que no tiene de qué preocuparse. Tom y su virginidad estarán a buen resguardo en presencia de esas criaturas —masculló Bill como quien no quiere la cosa.

 

Pero apenas habló de Tom y su virginidad, este escupió el zumo de naranja que estaba tomando hasta por la nariz y la taza de té que tenía Anémona en la mano cayó haciéndose añicos.

 

—¿Me permite? —pidió Bill cortésmente mientras tomaba el periódico dejado de lado sobre las tostadas.

 

Bill estuvo leyendo muy tranquilo, Tom se fue corriendo al baño y Anémona se levantó de la mesa con un "gracias", limpiando el desastre y luego retirándose dramáticamente.

 

En definitiva, Bill podría habituarse a esos desayunos.

 

...

 

Lilith estaba molestando a su hermano. Bill los miró divertido.

 

—Lily, deja de hurgarle la nariz, eso no hacen las niñas —farfulló Once, regañándole. Bill se carcajeó—. ¿Qué pasa?

 

—No lo diré, hay niños presentes —respondió Bill sujetándose el estómago por la risa. Once se sentó a su lado y acercó a su rostro.

 

—Dilo en voz baja pero ya, me desesperas con tanta risa —arguyó Once riéndose también, era contagioso.

 

—Lo primero que pensé es que habías sonado muy marica así —susurró Bill en tono confidente. Recibió un codazo—. Luego noté que serías una buena mamá, "ohh, querida Magdalena Fiona María, debes comportarte como tu madre, ser una señorita de bien, no andar quitándole los mocos a tu hermano o acicalándolo" —chanceó Bill hablando con voz aguda y sentándose como si fuera una señora, Tom iba a quejarse pero luego se rió. Ver a Bill actuar como mujer era divertido.

 

—Es que ella es una dama, no puede comportarse igual que un chico.

 

—Tú te comportas como una y eres un chico —molestó Bill.

 

—Tú luces como una y también eres chico —contratacó Tom. Bill se rió y pensó que iba a besarlo pero se acercó a su oído.

 

—Algo en mis pantalones dice lo contrario.

 

Tom se sonrojó y sonrió nervioso. Pero luego pensó "qué diablos" y miró a Bill con determinación. El moreno alzó una ceja, instándolo a hablar.

 

—¿Debo intimidarme por eso? —respondió lo suficientemente bajo para que escuchase Bill y los niños siguieran jalándose de los cabellos.

 

—¿Quieres que sea intimidante, nene-con-once-años-recién-cumplidos? —cuestionó Bill con los ojos brillantes, para después relamerse los labios y sonando idéntico a cuando se habían conocido.

 

—Ya no tengo once años, Bill —dijo Tom con una sonrisa, sintiéndose nervioso por dentro pero decidido—. Algo en mis pantalones puede probártelo.

 

Después de decirlo, procesó lo que había dicho. Y quiso cubrirse con una almohada, pero ya había hablado, ya Bill lo había oído y estaba mirándolo divertido. Ok, algo le pasaba hoy. De repente las imágenes de lo que le había dicho su madre rondaron su mente, y esta vez no se veían extrañas, hasta tenían sentido.

 

Debía averiguar más.


	9. Capítulo 8: Hormonas y frustración sexual

Había intentado ser sutil con su papá. Pero como Jörg no entendía de sutilezas, se fue del departamento y luego volvió con una bolsa oscura que se la dio a Tom.

 

Si Tom antes no sabía exactamente qué era lo que las mujeres tenían debajo, pues esa revista se encargó de mostrárselo explícitamente. Y Tom intentó darse una patada en el trasero por estúpido, pero como era imposible, mordió la almohada para acallar los gritos de frustración.

 

Jörg Trümper nunca entendería de sutilezas. Y Tom nunca dejaría de ser torpe.

 

Tom le había dicho a su padre que quería saber sobre sexo. Sin embargo no quería tener una charla embarazosa como la que le dio su madre, sino entender lo de dar placer y demás. Su padre fue y le compró unas revistas pornográficas. Heterosexuales.

 

Sí, Tom debía aclarar ese punto con su padre cuanto antes. Era gay. En un principio se lo había negado a sí mismo, luego notó que eso era tonto y pues la prueba más grande es que le gustaba Bill. Por más que lo molestase con que parecía chica, él estaba seguro que no era cierto. Porque si bien Bill tenía el pelo largo, más que cuando lo conoció, daba la impresión de ser atemorizante, como si fuera un animal cazando a su presa. Aunque claro, cuando estaba con Tom, era distinto, era pacífico y un poco infantil.

 

Suspiró y regresó a su realidad. Tenía que decirle a su papá que era gay, y que tenía un novio, y que pensaba acostarse con él. Cuando no tenía a Bill de cerca para alborotarle las hormonas, se sentía diminuto, con ganas de cubrirse con una cobija y nunca salir de ahí. Era algo tonto, pero así se sentía. Muy avergonzado ahora que pensaba en las cosas que había dicho, pensado, y ahora agobiándose por cómo su progenitor se iba a tomar su homosexualidad. ¿No era malo, no? Siempre lo criaron de tal forma que esos temas eran tabú, y como si eso fuese a suceder ni de chiste en su familia. Por eso había dudado.

 

Se mordisqueó el labio y lanzó las revistas al suelo. Ya sabía lo que era una vagina, había leído los malditos relatos eróticos de las revistas, y lo que hizo fue corregir mentalmente las faltas de ortografía más que reaccionar por aquel bodrio. Porque Tom consideraba que era una porquería, tanto la historia como quien la había escrito. No sabía narrar, se leía muy forzado, y si bien no sabía una mierda sobre el sexo heterosexual, podía asegurar que era imposible que pudiese agarrar tantas partes del cuerpo de una mujer a la vez. Ahí daban la dirección de una página dedicada a esos relatos.

 

Tom de pronto tuvo una idea. Pero no tenía una computadora a la mano. Iría a esa jodida página en internet y buscaría entre esos relatos uno que pudiese servirle, porque debía haber uno.

 

Se puso a jugar con su piercing, usando la lengua. ¿Por qué se sentía tan confundido?

 

...

 

Su fin de semana fue largo, porque no podía ver a Bill por más que lo tuviese en el mismo edificio. Pensó en decirle a Jörg que iba a ver a un amigo, sin embargo, eso haría que Jörg notase quién era su amigo, por consiguiente al decirle la verdad, Bill estaría expuesto y tendría que tolerar las recriminaciones de su progenitor. Así que haciéndose todas esas películas mentales decidió por quedarse en el departamento y solo salir por cosas estrictamente necesarias.

 

Cuando volvió a su casa se quedó dormido. Tuvo pesadillas con un montón de senos llenos de silicona, ropa interior que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y vaginas, muchas vaginas. Se preguntó al despertar para ir a la escuela quién encontraría eso placentero.

 

Al despedirse de su madre e irse, entendió que los hombres heterosexuales sí encontraban esas mujeres atractivas.

 

Durante el receso le envió un mensaje a Bill, diciéndole que no podría acompañarlo esa tarde. Bill lo llamó y tuvo que esconderse para hablar.

 

— _¿Pasó algo malo?¿Tu mamá sigue enojada por la broma y no te dejará venir?_

 

—No, es solo que tengo que hacer algo en casa. Prometo que mañana nos veremos sin falta —intentó tranquilizarlo. Bill aceptó la propuesta.

 

Llegó a su casa y subió a trompicones las escaleras para después encerrarse en su habitación. Prendió el ordenador y cuando este estuvo ya en funcionamiento, entró a esa página.

 

Mordiéndose el labio, fue buscando entre los avisos importantes a ver si decían algo que él tuviese que saber. Pero la mayoría eran enlaces que lo llevarían a páginas porno. Y no-gracias, suficiente porno había tenido al ver esas revistas.

 

Vio algo que le llamó la atención, era un hombre, pero no le llamó la atención en sí el hombre sino el enlace que había debajo. Algo sobre "historias homoeróticas". Frunció el ceño y lo investigó en el buscador en otra pestaña. Eso era, historias homoeróticas eran relatos así como el que había leído pero para gays. Tragando saliva y viendo a ambos lados como si su madre fuese a salir de la nada y le señalase con un dedo acusador diciéndole "¡Ajá, te pillé, Tom!". Se amarró las rastas en una coleta, mientras dejaba sus paranoias a un lado y entraba al enlace.

 

Para su sorpresa, ese sitio parecía más normal. Claro que no entendía ciertos términos como slash y yaoi, pero pasó de ellos y buscó entre las historias. Había un título que estaba en inglés. Él no era muy bueno en ese idioma, pero el resumen que decía abajo estaba en alemán, que hablaba sobre una pareja de novios en donde uno era policía y el otro un empresario, así que algo dudoso le dio clic. El comienzo era algo muy normal, el empresario estaba viendo sus documentos y su, al parecer, amigo mentalmente pensaba en los años en que estuvieron en la escuela, y sobre lo tensionado que se veía. Luego apareció la palabrita clave "sexo", al empresario le faltaba sexo.

 

Tom quiso reírse ante lo absurdo de esa idea, ¿qué uno se tensionaba solo por eso?

 

Siguió leyendo y riéndose puesto que la tinta del lapicero con el que escribía el empresario se derramó por ejercer mucha presión, manchándole la ropa en cuanto escuchó que su amigo le decía que le faltaba sexo. Tom se preguntaba en dónde aparecería el policía. Aparte de que le avergonzaba un poco leer las bromas con respecto a pasivos y activos en una relación homosexual (él no sabía de eso), pues le gustaba porque al menos no iba de frente a la escena de copula, que lo tenía nervioso.

 

Después de unas charlas que no entendió muy bien, porque hablaron de bolas chinas, bondage, y otras cosas que no parecían ser alemán, el despistado policía entró en escena (el amigo ya se había ido). Y ahí todo fue algo complicado para Tom, porque se mordía el labio al pensar qué diablos iba a suceder luego. Tantas cosas que decían, cómo se besaban, ¿Tom alguna vez se besaría así con alguien? De repente pensó en Bill, y no supo cómo es que se besaba con él, no es como si estuviesen narrando así como esa historia cada cosa que hacía junto a su novio.

 

El policía se dio una ducha y luego fue a seguir la sesión de besos en la cama. Tom sentía su vientre retorcerse. ¿Qué mierda era eso?

 

Luego Tom abrió su boca en toda su extensión. Entendiendo paso a paso lo que hacían con el empresario llamado Derek. Le estaba... tragó saliva. Iba comprendiendo lo que su madre le dijo. El sexo anal necesitaba una preparación y bueno, Hackett, el policía, estaba encargándose de ello. ¿Cómo eso podría ser placentero? Incluso mencionaba ardor.

 

Y de pronto...

 

_"Ambos boquearon, extasiados con la sensación, hacía mucho que no lo hacían, y si bien Derek sentía un dolorcillo por la falta de costumbre, poco a poco se fue relajando para luego apretar el miembro en su interior y hacer gruñir a Hackett, sabía que le encantaba eso._

 

_—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Derek acomodando sus manos sobre el pecho velludo de su amante, jugando con sus pezones en el trayecto y deseando besarle hasta secarle los labios._

 

_Hackett asintió y sujetó a Derek por sus caderas._

 

_—Uhmn, quieres mantener tú el ritmo, ¿acaso temes que sea demasiado para ti, Zweig? —cuestionó mientras hacía círculos con sus caderas haciéndole estremecer al de ojos marrones._

 

_—Ya quisieras, Müller —respondió Hackett con una sonrisa afectada._

 

_—Entonces prepárate —advirtió y comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente, buscando el ángulo perfecto para estimular a su próstata y de paso, volver loco a Hackett—. Hackett, Hackett, joder... Ha-ah...ckett..."_

 

¿Próstata? ¿Qué demonios escondía ese órgano? La verdad es que él tenía curiosidad por saber cómo terminaba la historia de Hackett y Derek, pero también quería informarse, porque si Derek se movía así solo para tocarse "ese punto" significaba algo importante. Así que lo puso en el buscador. Internamente se sorprendía por no haberse sentido asqueado frente al relato, que parecía más coherente (aunque aún extraño debido a que no estaba familiarizado con eso) con ese que había leído en la revista. Seguro el factor de que fuesen dos hombres tenía mucho que ver.

 

Leyó exhaustivamente todo artículo relacionado a la próstata. Recién en el octavo encontró lo que le respondería a su pregunta. Resultaba que las mujeres tenían un "punto G" que si este era estimulado les provocaría un orgasmo (y tuvo que buscar el significado de la palabra orgasmo), pero que los hombres (en general) tenían un "punto R" que si era estimulado provocaba lo mismo, y esa era la próstata. Al parecer no solo a los gays los estimulaban ahí. Habían recomendaciones de tratar primero con dedos, Tom pensó de nuevo en Derek siendo abierto con un par de dedos haciendo movimientos de tijeras, y se estremeció.

 

Al terminar de leer el relato, donde los personajes habían tenido un orgasmo espectacular, entendió que tanto el que penetraba como el que era penetrado sentían placer. Aunque dado el relato, el penetrado, que era llamado pasivo, pues era el que se volvía una masa de nervios a flor de piel. De nuevo se estremeció y sintió el tirón en su entrepierna. Mierda, también había leído sobre eso, eso pasaba cuando se excitaba. Se había excitado con solo un relato. Menuda imaginación tenía.

 

Apagó la máquina y fue a bañarse. Necesitaba despejarse, y bajar esa... erección. Le molestaba decir esas cosas, no que tuviera problema con las groserías, él soltaba improperios seguido, pero era diferente decir cosas como erección, sexo, sexo anal, felación, embestidas, poluciones nocturnas y eso. Con un suspiro resignado fue a bañarse.

 

Al menos sabía que la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

 

...

 

Poco después de que Bill hubiese ingresado a la escuela militar. La tía de Simone había muerto, y como no tenía hijos, le había dejado su herencia a su sobrina. Pero Simone no la había usado, ella seguía trabajando en ese entonces. Cuando Bill desapareció, Simone comenzó a beber y la botaron de su trabajo, por lo que usaba la herencia de su tía para mantenerse. Y cualquiera pensaría que ya la habría gastado por completo pero no.

 

Simone se levantó ese día y en vez de tomar un poco de brandy para "despertarse" pero en esta ocasión optó por una ducha. Sin desayunar, la pelirroja se dirigió a la dirección del señor Zimmerman, el amigo de su difunta tía que le había dejado la herencia. Como no tenía conocidos, hablaría con él, y después le pediría ayuda para encontrar a su hijo, ya que el hombre debía conocer a los que vivían por ahí.

 

Alguno de ellos la llevaría a donde estaba Bill. A menos que Gordon le hubiese mentido. Todavía con esa leve sospecha se dirigió a casa del viudo.

 

...

 

—Sí, recuerdo a tu hijo, era un chiquillo muy curioso, rubio y de ojos expresivos. Creo que recordaría haberlo visto, Sisy —acotó el anciano.

 

Simone sonrió por cortesía y asintió. —Bueno, señor Zimmerman, si lo ve me avisa. Bill debería estar cambiado, no sé si seguirá rubio, tenía la costumbre de tinturarse el cabello, de negro... mire, esta es la última foto que le tomé —dijo Simone mientras le alcanzaba la foto que le tomó a su hijo cuando tenía dieciséis años, no sonreía mucho, ella ese día había estado estresada pero le tomó la foto cuando se percató que había crecido más.

 

El hombre se acomodó los lentes y miró la imagen perplejo.

 

—¿Ese es tu Billi? Pero... hace poco un chico vino, no estaba así, tenía el cabello más largo, mucho más grande, sin esos aretes en la cara, y también se llama Bill. ¿Cómo se apellida tu esposo Sisy?

 

Sin piercings, en la escuela militar se los habían quitado. Y definitivamente su hijo estaría distinto, había crecido y su musculatura había aumentado.

 

—Kaulitz.

 

El anciano fue en búsqueda de su libro donde tenía la firma y nombres de sus inquilinos. Lo revisó y asintió más para sí que para la pelirroja.

 

—Bill Kaulitz S. ¡Oh, claro, la S es de Strauß! ¿Tu apellido verdad, dulzura? Hay un jovencito llamado Tom, él es su amigo, es un niño encantador, le recomendó este sitio porque no tenía donde quedarse —rememoró Zimmerman.

 

Simone asintió con los ojos húmedos y le dio la mano efusivamente al hombre.

 

—¿Dónde está, señor? —preguntó esperanzada.

 

—Pues creo que salió ahora, pero si me dejas revisar mi libro te diré cuál es su habitación —aseguró y volvió a fijar sus ojos sobre el cuaderno.

 

Simone sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Ella estaba consciente que no había sido la mejor madre, ni el mejor ser humano en la tierra, pero el que su hijo huyese y no le diese señales de vida manteniéndola en vela había hecho que se sintiera lo peor, había conseguido que viera sus errores. Por eso para tratar de no pensar en ello, bebía, porque quería olvidar, olvidarse de qué tipo de persona era. Cuando Gordon le dijo que había vuelto a ver a su unigénito, Simone vio aquello como una segunda oportunidad. Una oportunidad que ella no echaría a perder.

 

...

 

Era muy normal estar besándose con su novio, lo que quizá no era muy normal es que estuvieran en el sofá de la sala, a sabiendas de que su madre podría entrar en cualquier momento y los vería así, con los miembros entrelazados no distinguiéndose a quién le pertenecía ese brazo, esa pierna o esa mano. Joder, estaban con ropa pero eso no hacía del momento menos caliente, y Tom lo sabía, lo sabía a ciencia cierta...

 

(él podría asegurar que el asunto de la ropa le daba más morbo).

 

Qué puta mierda. Antes su idea de morbo era ser amigo de Bill, porque se veía como un chico malo, un posible asesino, y ahora su idea de morbo era mantenerse vestido mientras se sentían desesperados y calientes en el beso.

 

Las palabras de su madre taladraban su mente. La jodida charla. Y jodida en un buen sentido... ¿desde cuándo él consideraba ese adjetivo algo positivo?

 

No le importaba, de verdad que no.

 

Solo quería que Bill siguiese succionando su lengua, tocándole con ella partes de su boca que no sabía que tenía, luego dibujando formas en su paladar y sí...  _Ohdiossí_. Que siguiese frotándose contra él, su miembro estaba muy agradecido de esa fricción. Y le mordía la boca y él sentía que iba morir.

 

Le hubiera gustado morir así. Sin embargo, el delicioso peso de Bill sobre él fue desapareciendo, y escuchó algo, ¿era su madre acaso? Porque así fuera el fin del mundo Tom no quería moverse de ahí, no obstante, todo fue moviéndose, y de repente de hallaba en su cama, sudoroso, caliente, con el móvil sonando y sin Bill.

 

Un sueño...

 

Sujetó el móvil y lo contestó con voz gangosa. Incluso se le había salido un agudo incontrolable.

 

—¿Aló? —Tom parpadeó frente al sonido de su propia voz.

 

— _¿Qué estabas haciendo que suenas como si hubieras estado gritando_? —sus mejillas se colorearon y no sabía si era por el hecho de la acusación o que fuese Bill quien la hiciera.

 

—Dur-durmiendo —respondió después de aclararse la garganta. Pudo escuchar cómo se reía su novio, y su mente distorsionó ese sonido, haciendo que se oyese como si hiciera ruido en otra clase de situación. Mierda, mierda, su cabeza estaba jodida.

 

— _Quién como tú, supongo que es algo normal en los niños, acabo de hacer dormir a Lilith y Tim, no hacen muchos problemas pero todo es más tranquilo. Disculpa si te desperté._

 

Tom asintió y luego quiso patearse. —No te preocupes, igual debía levantarme para hacer tareas y eso. —Se imaginaba que en serio su novio debía echarle de menos, al estar habituado a verlo siempre en las tardes. Se le encogió algo en el pecho.

 

— _Hey, hey, se te antoja hacer algo, ¿uhm?_  —ofreció Bill con una voz que estremeció a Tom.

 

—¿Algo como qué? —cuestionó y se sorprendió que no haya salido temblorosa.

 

— _No sé, salir el fin de semana, puedes decirle a tu padre que tienes que hacer un trabajo en casa de un amigo, qué sé yo, esas tonterías que se inventan para ir a hacer el tonto en casa de un amigo, pero iríamos al bosque, o si quieres al lago. Podría enseñarte a nadar, podría prepararte algo o comer golosinas, no sé, me aburro_  —farfulló Bill, y Tom quiso reír, Bill en serio sonaba como un crío que pide que le lleven a los juegos mecánicos.

 

—¿No quieres que te lleve al parque a sentarnos donde los columpios y comer helados? —chanceó Tom, pudo escuchar claramente el bufido de Bill.

 

— _Terminaría embarrándote la cara con helado para lamértela entera y luego comerte la boca_  —soltó Bill y luego rió. Tom no pudo corresponderle debía a que se había sonrojado, y su calentura no ayudaba a olvidarse con facilidad cómo el Bill de sueños le había comido la boca.

 

—Te quiero —musitó Tom. Y ahora fue Bill el que calló. Tom se preguntó por qué le había dicho eso. Aunque las ideas que pasaron por su cabeza es que quería tener todo eso con Bill, tenerlo para él, pasar todas esas cosas con él, lo quería así. Aunque había sonado como algo más afectivo. Pero eso era obvio, no tenía que avergonzarse de ello, Tom quería a Bill, y mucho, sino no lo hubiera esperado por tanto tiempo.

 

Se dio cuenta que en serio lo había esperado en el tiempo en que se fue, porque él se lo había prometido, que volvería.

 

— _Me dices mañana si puedes salir, debo... ir al baño_  —farfulló Bill y colgó. Tom parpadeó confuso mirando su móvil.

 

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

 

Tom miró en otra dirección y sintió su dureza aún latente. "Ni siquiera bajó con la llamada de Bill" pensó, luego se sintió tonto al recordar que eso iba a ser imposible que sucediese. Se mordió el labio y se planteó tocarse. El recordar lo que le había dicho Andreas lo desanimó, pero no quería simplemente bañarse otra vez. Y vamos, no es que fuera a follar con alguien. Se abochornó frente a su pensamiento y se echó boca abajo, con su cara contra la almohada y lo sintió.

 

Su miembro contra el colchón. Gimió no muy dignamente que digamos, y mordió la almohada para acallar el sonido y centrarse en esa sensación. Lo quería sentir de nuevo. Y se movió contra la mullida cama una y otra vez, lloriqueó por ello. Siguió mordiendo la pobre almohada y con sus movimientos torpes frotándose el miembro contra la suavidad. Lo hizo cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, y todo se sentía tan jodidamente correcto que cuando se corrió fue algo de otro planeta.

 

Sabía que debía bañarse de nuevo. Pero por ahora disfrutaba de su primer orgasmo en toda regla, y lo único que tenía claro es que si había sido algo tan bueno con un maldito mueble, con Bill sería muchísimo mejor. Oh sí, lo haría con Bill una y otra vez.

 

Y no solo se mecería contra Bill, que era lo que estaba pensando, usaría a Bill como a un colchón y se mecería, se sobaría hasta chillar como lo estaba haciendo, pero en vez de usar una almohada para sofocar sus gritos usaría la boca de Bill.

 

Algo en su interior vibró, no, quería hacer ruido. Y quería escuchar a Bill haciendo ruido, formando entre ambos un concierto que repetiría una y otra vez. El cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo cesó y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios.

 

...

 

Bill estaba mal de la cabeza. Él creía que debería estar en un manicomio por haber hecho eso. ¿Cómo mierda vería a Once después de hacer aquello? Maldijo por lo bajo y dio vueltas en su cama. Joder, los niños estaban durmiendo cuando Bill no pudo resistirse y corrió en dirección al baño a masturbarse. Era lo más sexual que había hecho en algún buen tiempo, y pensó en Once, en su jodido sueño de adolescente con el que en su momento no se masturbó. Y ahora lo hizo porque se imaginó a Once, a su pequeño Once diciéndole que lo quería en pleno... bueno, no quería recordarlo.

 

(si lo hacía se iba masturbar hasta ponérsela roja como culo de mandril).

 

Los pequeños se hubieran podido despertar y lo hubieran escuchado gemir ruidosamente como si fuera una adolescente quinceañera hormonal que perdía la virginidad. No, qué horror, ni cuando la perdió sonó así. Tampoco era tía, ni perdió la virginidad a los quince, más bien fue a los diecisiete, con un tío de la escuela militar que ni venía al caso. Ya hasta se había olvidado su rostro.

 

Ya comenzaba a divagar, él tenía sueño y debía dormir pero seguía recriminándose por ello. Era la primera vez que se había masturbado pensando en Once, y lo había hecho mientras trabajaba. Por suerte no trabajaba en un supermercado porque sino se notaría su ausencia.

 

Mierda, en serio estaba pensando incoherencias. Gimió dolorosamente. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? Recordó las insinuaciones de Once, la mención de la mamada, y caviló seriamente en pedírsela. Luego se quiso golpear, ¿en serio había pasado eso por su mente?

 

Su jodida frustración sexual sería más llevadera sino tuviera un hormonal novio. Y virgen.

 

Se repitió que Once era virgen hasta quedarse dormido.

 


	10. Capítulo 9: Capullo

Tom quería apresurarse para ya salir, a él le había tocado limpieza hoy. Andreas no le acompañó, recordaba que cuando a uno le tocaba quedarse para el aseo, el otro lo acompañaba y ayudaba. Era obvio que eso no iba a pasar desde que se pelearon. Tom suspiro, tendría que hablar con él, pero ahora lo que debía hacer es darse prisa porque Bill lo esperaba afuera. 

 

...

 

El rubio platinado seguía quejándose y gritándole al moreno, que era por tamaño y cuerpo muchísimo más grande que él. Bill simplemente quería fumar para hacer la espera de Once más amena (al parecer su vicio por el cigarrillo había vuelto)  pero Andreas no pensaba lo mismo.

 

—Mira, cerebro de alcornoque, no quiero que estés cerca de Tom si no te alejas de él me veré obligado a decirle a mi hermano mayor que te dé tu merecido —amenazó. Bill botó el cigarrillo y pisó la colilla.

 

Georg era de temer si se enojaba, solo lo vio una vez así, no con él por suerte, y era más jodido porque es difícil hacerlo enojar, Georg es por naturaleza tranquilo. No eran cercanos ni amigos pero se conocían el tiempo suficiente como para saber cómo era el otro.

 

—Mira, criajo. Georg,  a diferencia tuya, no es un metiche y dudo que sea un problemático toca cojones como tú —mencionó Bill y se amarró el cabello en una coleta —. Otra cosa, así yo esté lejos de Tom, él no se  fijará en ti.

 

Andreas le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano a Bill, el moreno se la quería doblar, de verdad que sí pero entonces Once apareció.

 

—Andreas —saludó Tom. Él eludido fingió no oírlo y Tom rodó los ojos—. Bill —dijo en un tono meloso que logró sacar una sonrisa de la boca de Bill, él cual lo abrazó. Se dieron un beso y Andreas ya se había ido.

 

Tom se sintió un poco triste porque era su amigo, y él quería arreglar las cosas, de verdad que sí.

 

—¿Y te dieron permiso? —preguntó Bill mientras tomaba su mano y lo guiaba en dirección a la casa de Dunja.

 

—Hablé con mi papá, dijo que sí. ¿Algún plan en especial? —mencionó Tom.

 

—Llamé a mi amigo, después de acosarlo un poco aceptó que estuviéramos en el ensayo de su banda —masculló Bill sonriente, la idea de un lugar así lo emocionaba. Tom parpadeó confuso—. Ah, bueno, él toca la batería, el hermano del rubito el bajo por lo que entendí, hay un tío que canta. Va a ser genial —animó el moreno, y acarició con su mano.

 

—Creo que Andy me mencionó algo así. Sobre Georg y su banda —comentó Tom, imaginándose que el rubio baterista debería ser el amigo de Bill, recordando también que ese mismo chico había empujado a Bill en el colegio.

 

—Y por lo visto el rubito sigue sin hablarte —acotó Bill acariciando la mano de Tom y jalándolo para caminar porque tenía que cuidar a Lilith y Tim.

 

—Sí, bueno, la verdad es que quisiera arreglar las cosas con él, pero a veces es tan... —chasqueó la lengua—. Intentaré hablar con él el fin de semana.

 

—No olvides que el sábado eres mío.

 

Tom se sonrojó y sonrió como un bobo.

 

...

 

Bill regresó a su departamento más tarde lo que creyó, porque se entretuvo besuqueándose con Once en la puerta de su casa para luego caminar entre nubes, básicamente. Se sentía un colegial y eso le hacía reír. Pero ahora estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de nada, así que cuando entró al edificio caminó en dirección al ascensor con la firme idea de dormir, ni siquiera bañarse porque lo había hecho temprano, aparte dormir con un poco de harina por haberle ayudado a Once a hacer unos pasteles no le haría mucho daño.

 

Sin embargo justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el anciano dueño de los departamentos lo detuvo. Bill vaciló pero se quedó junto al hombre. Él no respetaba a las autoridades, ni a las personas mayores, sin embargo, ese anciano era tan amable que era imposible no responderle con el mismo buen trato con el que te hablaba.

 

—Buenas noches, señor, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Bill curioso. Por lo que le contó Once, era un hombre mayor viudo, que tenía hijas y nietas que casi nunca le visitaban, quizá quería que lo ayudara con algo pesado.

 

—No, mi buen joven. Solo quería tener una plática con usted. Si me acompañas por favor, tengo té y galletas por si gustas. —Bill de verdad que quería simplemente dormir, pero no pudo negarse así que asintió y siguió al anciano.

 

Ya en el departamento de este, vio con mayor detenimiento el lugar, no estaba muy bien cuidado, pero era acogedor. Al menos para él, que estaba habituado a no tener hogar. Se veían las fotos de la que en vida fue esposa del hombre, una señora muy bella de cabello entrecano y ojos azules.

 

—Y bueno, para qué soy bueno, señor Zimmerman —farfulló Bill después de darle un sorbo a su té.

 

—Verás, hijo. Cuando tú eras un pequeño niño y todavía eras rubio —dijo el señor Zimmerman haciendo el rictus de Bill demostrase que se había tensado por lo dicho—, yo conocí a tu madre, Simone, una muy buena mujer. Y ella vino hoy a preguntarme por ti.

 

Bill sintió que un baldazo de agua fría le recorría el cuerpo y tuvo los deseos de querer romper cosas, de fumar, de tomar hasta no recordar ni su nombre, de meterla en caliente para tener un polvo culposo que lo hiciese sentir vacío pero pudiendo olvidar su pasado.

 

El sueño en definitiva se le fue. Se le secó la garganta y pudo ver una expresión triste en el contrario.

 

—Hijo, podré ser viejo, pero no tonto. Bien dice el dicho que el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo. —Bill asintió algo ausente—. Lo que quiero decir es que si tú no quieres que le diga a tu madre algo, lo respetaré y diré que te fuiste o algo por el estilo, o ya sabes, la memoria de un viejo no puede ser confiable a veces —le guiñó un ojo. Bill parpadeó—. Sé que si ella no sabe de ti, es por algo, pero te recomiendo, joven, que si decides hablarle, será lo mejor  no solo para ella. Tómate el tiempo que quieras.

 

Bill se metió una galleta a la boca y tragó sin saborearla, se terminó su té y agradeció. Se retiró del departamento y caminó como zombie en dirección al ascensor donde el sonido de esa caja metálica le parecía un chiste.

 

No pudo dormir, el recuerdo de su madre, las palabras del señor Zimmerman, incluso pensó en su infancia, en su pubertad cuando decidió teñirse el cabello. Se sentía realmente frustrado. ¿Qué si quería a su madre? Por más que dijese lo contrario, sí la quería y mucho, por más que hubiese sido una madre ausente, y que nunca estuvo ahí para enseñarle qué hacer y qué no, seguía siendo su madre, la que lo arrullaba cuando era pequeño, incluso la que le pedía que cocinase los fines de semana donde era casi una ley almorzar juntos así no hablasen de nada. La misma que había permitido que lo llevasen a la escuela militar que fue una pesadilla. La amaba, pero eso no era sinónimo de que quisiera verla y tratarla como si nada de eso hubiese pasado. Ahora todo lo que le sucedió era parte de su vida, algo escrito en piedra que nada ni nadie podría borrar.

 

Cuando eran más de las tres de la madrugada tuvo que hacerse una paja sin emociones solo para tener la modorra después del orgasmo y así poder conciliar el sueño.

 

...

 

 Tom estaba aburrido, se puso a jugar con Lilith pero cuando a la pequeña le dio sueño, dejó de lado a Tom y se fue a dormir con Tim. Y Bill andaba en un universo paralelo porque ni le volteaba a ver.

 

Así que Tom cansado de no ser el centro de atención de su novio, comenzó a elucubrar un plan para llamar su atención. Pero como no se le vino nada a la mente decidió sentarse en sus piernas haciendo que casi ambos se cayesen al suelo debido a que Bill al parecer estaba muy ensimismado, pero el moreno reaccionó a tiempo y cogió a Tom por las caderas y se enderezó en el mueble.

 

—Porlaputamadre —dijo Bill rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndole porque estuvieron a punto de caer aparatosamente.

 

Y Tom rió histéricamente, más por los nervios que por otra cosa. Bill arqueó una ceja y lo miró.

 

—¿Planeabas matarnos? —preguntó Bill aún con las manos sobre las caderas cubiertas por ropa ancha de Tom.

 

—Solo quería que me hicieras caso —se justificó Tom, sintiéndose seguro sobre las piernas de Bill, entrelazó sus dedos sobre la nuca del mayor y le dio un besito esquimal.

 

—Bueno trata de hablarme antes de acercarte a mí cuando estoy concentrado, pude haberte golpeado o algo. —Bill acarició a Tom por encima de la playera y él se estiró sobre Bill, presionándose contra sus muslos sin notarlo.

 

—Dijiste que no me lastimarías, confío en ti —respondió Tom y se encogió de hombros. Bill lo miró con dulzura y le dio un beso en la frente.

 

—No deberías confiar tanto.

 

—¿Ahora me dirás en qué andabas pensando?  —cuestionó Tom jugueteando con los cabellos de la nuca de Bill, con la otra mano ahora acariciando su cuero cabelludo.

 

Tom lo sintió tenso como cuerdas de guitarra.

 

—Boberías mías.

 

—No te creo. —Tom le jaló un mechón de cabello y Bill rió—. ¿Es sobre tu papá? —Bill dejó de reír, sin notarlo apretó más las caderas de Tom, haciendo que se removiese un poco.

 

—No.

 

Tom ahora tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a que lo mirara. Cuando sus ojos conectaron decidió hablar.

 

—Bill, puedes confiar en mí. Es bueno que alguien suelte las cosas que lo molestan o acongojan, yo muchas veces tuve que tragármelas, ni siquiera podía acudir a Andreas. Yo sé que tú también necesitas  a alguien y yo estoy aquí, para ti, para lo sea —intentó animarlo Tom, sonriéndole dulcemente y acariciándole las mejillas.

 

Bill sintió algo caliente instalarse en su pecho, vio esos ojos limpios color miel tan fijos en los suyos. 

Pensó que en serio algo así podría ser real, en donde alguien se fijase en él y se ofreciese a escucharlo, cuando nadie antes más lo había hecho, razón por la cual Bill pensaba pésimo sobre las personas, y siempre se callaba todo.

 

Se mordió el interior de su mejilla y vio a un lado. ¿En serio le pasaba eso a él? Tom volvió a instarlo a que lo mirase, y él obedeció sumiso. Sí, le pasaba a él. Sonrió como idiota, acercó a Tom en su dirección con las manos puestas en su talle y lo besó.

 

El calor que Bill encontró en esos labios, el beso mismo, era una alegoría de lo que Bill hallaba en su relación con Once, desde que algo simplemente platónico e inocente hasta que se convirtió en algo tangible y con nombre.

 

Podía sentir la suavidad en sus labios, percibía una intimidad que no había atinado ni en el sexo. Bill se sentía lleno con su aliento, colmado, en paz, cuando profundizaron fue algo sublime porque él se decía a sí mismo que podría permanecer unido a esa boca hasta que le doliera la mandíbula.

 

Entonces Bill entendió, que ni el lago, ni el claro en el bosque eran los mejores lugares donde Bill podría refugiarse para encontrase a salvo y huir del mundo. Sino era la boca de Tom.

 

Jugó con su labio inferior una vez más, mordisqueándolo y luego soltándolo para después lamerlo cuando detuvo el movimiento y lo observó con ojos y labios brillantes, rojizos. Era hermoso, la mejor imagen que tenía de su Once, recién besado con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

 

—¿Y?

 

—Creo que te besaría hasta dejarte los labios cuarteados —respondió Bill con sinceridad. Tom se enrojeció aún más.

 

—No hablo de eso, sino que... ¿me dirás qué pasa por tu cabeza? —interrogó Tom. Bill acarició los costados del de rastas—. Si quieres te doy algo a cambio...

 

Una sensación de déjà vu lo invadió.

 

—¿Tuvimos esta conversación antes?

 

—Algo así —rió—. Me diste un caramelo de naranja a cambio. Solo por decirte que me sentía genial a tu lado.

 

Bill asintió en comprensión y sonrió. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Esa vez en el claro.

 

—No creo que tengas algún caramelo por ahí, ¿o sí? —preguntó Bill mientras seguía haciendo formas imaginarias con sus dedos por los costados de Tom.

 

—Me haces cosquillas. Uhmn, no sé. ¿Qué quieres? —Bill se lo pensó seriamente, la verdad es que no tenía idea. Pero la costumbre de obtener algo a cambio siempre le hacía pedirlo.

 

—Luego te lo diré. Me la deberás.

 

—Bueno, suéltalo —pidió Tom hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Bill.

 

—Sabes, si sigues así no podré hablar. Detente —mencionó Bill con voz grave. Tom se enderezó y parpadeó—. Bueno, es sobre mi madre, al parecer se enteró dónde vivo y quiere verme. Y antes de que digas algo, mi relación con ella no es muy buena, no lo fue antes de que entrara a la escuela militar, ni tampoco durante por eso cuando me escapé en la graduación, no le avisé después.

 

Bill se sentía extraño, porque era raro, diferente, quizá en un buen sentido, el soltar algo que él sabía y que le afectaba. Tom asintió y comenzó a acariciarle las orejas.

 

Arqueó una ceja.

 

—¿Qué haces?

 

Tom se sonrojó y dejó de hacerlo intentando levantarse del regazo de Bill, este no lo dejó.

 

—Uhmn, ¿intentaba tranquilizarte? Ya me voy a sentar a otro lado, peso de seguro —soltó Tom 

intentando deshacerse del agarre del mayor.

 

—No es un peso molesto, en realidad, puedes pasar el tiempo que quieras sobre mí —mencionó Bill y Tom se cayó sentado en el suelo. El moreno se paró y lo ayudó a levantarse. Al parecer de la impresión el de rastas había hecho mucha fuerza pudiendo salirse las piernas de Bill, pero una manera muy poco digna, estaba rojísimo.

 

El corazón de Tom latía a mil. Jodida mente la suya, malinterpretó la oración de Bill, se imaginó "sobre Bill" en otra circunstancia que no venía al caso. Maldito momento en el que leyó esa historia y aprendió sobre qué era pasivo y activo, y que un pasivo no necesariamente iba abajo.

 

Cuando se hubo sentado en el mueble sintió que sudaba frío. Él en serio se estaba poniendo en el papel del pasivo. ¿Qué diablos? ¿En serio estaba pensando eso? Tom ya sabía lo que eso significaba, por otro lado, en el relato que leyó, el pasivo se llevó la mejor parte. Sin embargo, había una preparación... y Tom pensaba que debía jabonarse exhaustivamente si iba a tomar ese rol.

 

Ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante obvio. Ya que Bill era mayor, tenía experiencia y la tenía más grande.  _Mierdamierdamierda_. ¿En serio se estaba imaginando el tamaño del miembro de Bill? Se cubrió el rostro con el cojín. Bill lo observó extrañado.

 

—¿Te sientes mal? —Tom al mirar en dirección a su novio no le vio el rostro precisamente. Mordió el cojín—. ¿Te doy té o algo?

 

—¡No! —Ahora se cubrió la boca con las manos temiendo despertar a los niños—. No, solo recordé algo... y nada, pasa de mí, tengo problemas.

 

Bill se rió con ganas.

 

—¿Estás seguro que el que tiene problemas eres tú? Porque podría apostar a que yo tengo más problemas que tú —farfulló Bill como si se tratase de una competencia, y Tom sonrió.

 

Pero la verdad es que no se sentía muy feliz que digamos.

 

—¿Dónde iremos el sábado?

 

—Ya te lo dije, a casa de un amigo —respondió Bill desperezándose. La verdad es que quería que los días pasasen para relajarse con sus amigos y con Once, desconectarse de su realidad. La idea de encerrarse con Once a solo besarse también lo seducía, pero el problema era que su novio era un adolescente hormonal, por lo que no estaría quieto de manos, y quién sabe las cosas que podría hacerle a Bill.

 

Quiso reír ante el pensamiento de que Once pudiera hacerle algo que Bill no quisiera.

 

—No, me refiero a qué amigo. —Tom quería hablar con él y distraerse, distraerse del discurrir de sus elucubraciones.

 

—Georg, cabello castaño rojizo, ojos verdes... el hermano mayor del rubito de tu amigo —masculló Bill. Tom por supuesto que conocía Georg, si prácticamente había crecido viéndolo. Él era quien los cuidaba a Tom y a Andreas de pequeños.

 

—Uhmn, sí, Georg. Andreas y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho, Georg se encargaba de ser nuestra niñera —mencionó Tom recordando lo irrisorio que era el ver a un Georg algo angustiado porque a veces ambos lloraban, ni recordaba por qué, pero lo hacían.

 

Bill lo miró extrañado.

 

—¿Sí? Es que yo también soy conocido de Georg, no somos mejores amigos pero... se podría decir que sí "amigos", no de los más cercanos, sino de los que se ganan el título al pasar toda la escuela juntos. Me parece raro que no te haya visto antes —confesó Bill. Tom se encogió de hombros, tampoco recordaba mucho.

 

—Será el destino, ¿no? —dijo por decir. La verdad es que Tom no creía mucho en eso, y no creía mucho en nada, su madre había construido un mundo que él debía seguir, pero al darle libros no solo le quitó el problema que tenía para hablar, y por el cual lo molestaban en la escuela, sino también le hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas, quizá no todas las necesarias pero sí algunas que le sirvieron de mucho.

 

—Sí, claro. Las Moiras están tejiendo justo ahora el hilo de nuestras vidas, ¡es algo tan tonto! —exclamó Bill. Tom ariscó la nariz y le mostró sus dientes al reír—. Oh, vamos, ¿qué es lo chistoso?

 

—Que te estés haciendo hígado por la mitología griega. Deberías verte la cara, todo ofuscado, es gracioso —comentó Tom.

 

Bill comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y no se detuvieron porque cuando los pequeños despertaron los encontraron así y se les unieron.

 

...

 

Anémona se mordisqueó el labio inferior y marcó de nuevo el número, esta vez como número privado. 

Más le valía que le contestase si no quería que ella se presentase a su casa, o lo que es peor, al trabajo para encararlo, al parecer del otro lado del teléfono le leyeron los pensamientos puesto que le contestaron.

 

 _—¿Qué sucede Anémona? Creo que aclaramos las cosas lo suficientemente bien en presencia de nuestros abogados_  —contestó de mala gana Jörg. La rubia quiso chillar de frustración, pero al menos le había hablado.

 

—Necesito hablar contigo, Jörg, personalmente. Y mira que ya planeé todo por si te niegas, y créeme, no te gustará lo que tengo planeado —aseguró la mujer, escuchando claramente el bufido del otro lado.

 

— _Manipuladora hasta el final, Anémona. Como siempre. ¿Quieres amenazarme con nuestro hijo? Él vendrá a visitarme, así lo estipula el acuerdo que ambos firmamos. Así que hazme el favor y ahórrate tus incordios_  —soltó Jörg con el enojo palpable.

 

Anémona podía imaginar claramente a su marido rojo por la furia. La imagen la hizo querer reír. 

Recordando los tiempos en que se enojaba con ella pero Anémona conseguía quitarlo de ese estado de una forma u otra. Quizá sí, tal vez ella era algo manipuladora, tenía que cedérselo.

 

—No le diré a Tom que deje de verte. No sé por quién me tomas, Jörg. La separación fue conmigo no con Tom. Él es hijo de ambos —acotó la blonda.

 

— _Y Tom es lo único que nos une, así que..._

 

Anémona sintió la ira llegar a ella.

 

—Es sobre Tom, así que debes ir. No sabes lo insistente que puedo ser, Trümper —bramó con seguridad.

 

— _Hemos estado casados por más de diez años, Anémona, comprendo a la perfección lo insistente que puedes ser, por ello mismo, por esa terquedad, camuflada como perseverancia, que no admite opinión de nadie ajeno a ti es que me separé._  —Anémona quiso colgarle en verdad que sí, pero lo necesitaba, no tenía opción, más allá de que siguiese queriendo a su exmarido, tantos años no dejaban de pesar así como así, lo supo con Gordon porque no encontraría a alguien como Jörg Trümper.

 

Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, era el padre de su hijo y era su única alternativa.

 

—Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Jörg. Pero como te digo, esto no se trata ni de mí, ni de ti, ni de nuestro matrimonio fallido. Se trata de Tom, así que debes ir —ordenó Anémona, con una voz suavizada, que decía un imperativo pero, a la vez, no te lo mostraba así, sino como algo que debías hacer porque era lo correcto, porque te conviene, porque no tienes opción.

 

El mismo tono que usaba con su unigénito cuando hacía cosas que no debía. El mismo que ya no le funcionaba al menos con su primogénito, debido a que parecía haberse vuelto inmune a ella, a sus tonos de reproche, de alarma, de todo. Ese muchacho era una mala influencia. No podía ser alguien bueno si iba en contra de lo que ella decía. Anémona solo quería el bien de su hijo, aunque fuese incomprendida por el resto, quería verlo bien, protegerlo de todo, permitir que fuera un hombre decente mañana más tarde.

 

Nadie podía velar por la seguridad de su retoño más que ella. Porque Anémona era la única que lo había tenido en su vientre por nueve meses y cuidado desde entonces. Era su vida.

 

— _Está bien, mujer, está bien, dime la dirección a donde debo ir_ —cedió Jörg. Anémona sonrió a sabiendas de que su exmarido no podría verla.

 

Le dijo la dirección y colgó después de quedar. Todo lo hacía una madre abnegada por el bien de su bebé.


	11. Capítulo 10: Confesiones

Tom el sábado fue al departamento de Jörg. Sabía que su padre le había dado permiso para salir pero quería pasar un rato con su progenitor antes. Se imaginaba que si la situación fuese otra, en donde le tocase salir con Bill, su madre, en primera instancia, no le daría permiso, y si le decía que iba a otro lado, de alguna forma terminaría descubriendo la verdad, así que impidiéndole que saliese.   

 

Al menos Jörg se tragaba la excusa de ir a hacer un trabajo grupal con Andreas. En cierta parte no era mentira, sí iba a ir a casa de él, aunque no para hacer una tarea y tampoco para verlo; se mordió el labio, quizá podría hablar con su mejor amigo para arreglar su situación.

 

Suspiró y siguió viendo la televisión junto a su padre.

 

—Tom, también voy a salir hoy, así que si regresas antes que yo, no te sorprendas si no me encuentras —avisó Jörg con la expresión tensa, su hijo lo observó y frunció el ceño, ¿acaso Jörg estaba saliendo con una mujer?

 

—¿A dónde vas, papá? —preguntó Tom, el aludido lo miró y le sonrió, a Tom ese gesto no le parecía nada cercano a la felicidad.

 

—Pensé que lo sabrías, voy a hablar con tu madre —respondió Jörg.

 

—¿Pasó algo malo? —cuestionó Tom, con la voz algo aguda, ¿para qué su mamá quería hablar con su padre? Siempre sucedía algo cuando ellos se juntaban, y normalmente algo que le perjudicaba.

 

—Espero que no —había un tono ligeramente amenazante en la voz de Jörg que no pasó desapercibido para Tom—, pero si no tienes nada que ocultar no tienes por que preocuparte —le guiñó un ojo y Tom soltó risillas nerviosas.

 

—Sí.

 

Jörg le correspondió a las sonrisas y le desordenó las rastas cariñosamente. Tom solo esperaba que no fuera lo que él estaba pensando.

 

...

 

Bill estaba echado sobre su cama haciendo cuentas mentales. No le pagaban mal como niñero, pero quería tener más dinero, aún le quedaba algo de lo que había ahorrado y sabía que cuando aquello se acabase no estaría tan acomodado como ahora. Tendría que conseguir un trabajo para los fines de semana. Gimió y cerró los ojos, apretándose el puente de su nariz con los dedos. Los fines de semanas eran los únicos días en donde podría ver a Once sin la presencia de niños, lo que significaba que podían besarse sin temor a ser descubiertos o a tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

 

—Eres un jodido adulto, Bill. Debes tener responsabilidades y saber priorizar —se dijo a sí mismo y luego rodó los ojos. Podría tener cien años, no obstante, eso no significaba que se comportase como un adulto en toda regla, y él priorizaba, claro que lo hacía, lo número uno en su lista era Once.

 

Decidió no frustrarse y se levantó de su cama, miró la hora en su celular y se desperezó. Presionó marcado rápido y de inmediato le contestaron, sonrió.

 

—Ya es hora —masculló Bill.

 

...

 

—¡Papá, ya me voy! —bramó Tom en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que su padre lo escuchase por sobre el sonido de la ducha.

 

—¡Ok, hijo! —respondió Jörg.

 

Tom sujetó su mochila y se la puso sobre el hombro, no que la necesitase pero debía fingir que en serio iba a hacer un trabajo. Tras ello, Tom salió y buscó con la mirada a Bill, lo encontró sonriéndole y con una coleta que cogía su cabello, se le hizo raro verlo así. Parecía algo mayor.

 

—¿Nos vamos o vas a seguir gastándome de tanto verme? —preguntó Bill, Tom rodó los ojos.

 

—Vamos —respondió Tom.

 

...

 

Bill estuvo escuchando parlotear a Tom en todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la casa de Georg. Tom se sonrojó.

 

—He hablado demasiado, te debo aburrir —comentó el de rastas, Bill lo miró curioso y tocó el timbre.

 

—Nunca me aburrirías, el mundo es más interesante contigo en él —respondió Bill; Tom bufó y luego rió.

 

—Eso lo sacaste de un libro —acusó. La puerta se abrió y el castaño les ofreció una sonrisa para luego hacerse a un lado.

 

—Qué bueno que vinieron antes de que estuviésemos ensayando, la mayoría sufre de sordera cuando lo hacemos, es decir, nadie hubiera oído el timbre —dijo Georg y los guió hacia el salón que había en el sótano.

 

Gustav estaba jugando con las baquetas y al verlos los saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

 

—Hola, Gustav, para ti también —molestó Bill.

 

—Hola —farfulló Tom mirando curioso el lugar.

 

—Todavía no viene B, pero acomódense —el castaño se dirigió en dirección a su bajo y se entretuvo a afinándolo.

 

—Georg, ¿puedo ir a saludar a Andreas?  

 

—Claro, Tom. Está en su cuarto. —Tom asintió y con una mirada de disculpa dejó a Bill.

 

Bill se sentó sobre el sillón mullido y bostezó. —¿Quién putas es B? ¿Barney?

 

Georg rió y Gustav negó con la cabeza.

 

—Tú también tienes una b en tu nombre,  _Bill_ , eres un genio. En fin, B es Bleu, se llama Oskar pero "su nombre artístico" es Bleu, como Georg no sabe pronunciarlo, le dice B —respondió Gustav y el timbre volvió a sonar. Georg abrió la boca—. Ya sé, es mi turno.

 

Gustav subió las escaleras y Bill se desparramó en el sillón, aún más.

 

—Hey, Bill —llamó Georg, Bill parpadeó y lo observó. Georg no era de charlar mucho.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

—Quería hablar contigo más tarde a solas —ordenó, porque Georg ordenaba, por más que sonase como una petición amable, no era así. Bill asintió algo confuso. ¿Acaso en serio Georg iba a golpearlo porque el rubito de su hermano se lo había pedido?

 

—Seh, seh —accedió Bill arrastrando las palabras por el bostezo que soltó. Bill no le tenía miedo a nadie, aunque no le agradaba la idea de perder una "cuasi amistad" con Georg por culpa del rubito.

 

Gustav bajó los escalones seguido de un chico de su tamaño, pero muchísimo más delgado, de cabello azul que le quedaba hasta los hombros y ojos maquillados, traía una camiseta ajustada con un logo de una banda, y unos vaqueros ajustados con una correa de púas. A Bill le recordaba algo a sí mismo cuando era menor, aunque este chico debía tener su edad. Como si Bill fuera parte del inmobiliario, Bleu pasó de él y se puso a hablar por teléfono.

 

—Oye, Bleu, tenemos que ensayar —regañó Gustav, el aludido rodó los ojos y le mostró el dedo medio. El rubio suspiró y se sentó junto a Bill.

 

—Menuda joyita. Aunque está bueno —acotó Bill. Georg se sentó junto a ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 

—Ni le eches el ojo, Bill, Gustav ya lo hizo —soltó en tono conspirativo. Bill casi se tuerce el cuello al voltear a ver a su amigo. O sea que por eso había aguantado que el tipo le mostrase el dedo como si nada.

 

—Gustav, ¿eras gay? Qué mierda, nunca lo sospeché —masculló Bill aún sorprendido. Gustav los miró enojados a ambos y luego puso una expresión inescrutable.

 

—Soy bisexual —musitó por toda respuesta—. Y no les incumbe.

 

—Por eso mejor déjale el campo libre a Gustav, Bill —molestó Georg.

 

—Nah, yo tengo novio y estoy bien con él.

 

—Oh, entonces era verdad lo que me dijo Andi —comentó el castaño. Bill endureció la expresión, poniéndose a la defensiva desde ya.

 

—Depende de qué te haya dicho.

 

—Que estás saliendo con Tom —respondió Georg fingiendo no oír la molestia en la voz de Bill—. Justo quería hablarte de ello, aunque no es algo importante, solo que me pareció curioso.

 

Bill relajó la expresión y arqueó una ceja. —¿Curioso?

 

—Creo que es extraño, se llevan cinco años de diferencia —farfulló Gustav.

 

—No, no es por eso, sino que —rió—, cuido a Tom desde hace años y cuando tenía seis años...

 

El ataque de risa que le entró a Georg hizo que Bill rodara los ojos.

 

—Sigo sin entender.

 

—Cuando Tom tenía seis años, tú lo llamaste niño retrasado. —Bill lo miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, Gustav entrecerró los ojos—. Estabas en el súper y... ¿en serio no lo recuerdas?

 

—No tengo idea de qué mierda hablas, Georg —susurró Bill.

 

—¡Ah! Sí, sí, Bill, claro, era el pequeño rubio con la nariz sucia. El que hablaba raro —agregó Gustav. Georg asintió, Bill seguía en otra realidad paralela, creyendo que sus amigos habían fumado algo muy verde—. El día que te tinturaste el cabello, me jalaste al súper, y vino Georg...

 

_"Towi" "detasado"_

 

La risa floja le entró a Bill.

 

—Me pareció irónico que fueses novio del niño agripado que tildaste de retrasado —dijo Georg.

 

Bleu los miró demasiados sonrientes así que se cruzó de brazos y movió su pie insistentemente contra el suelo, haciendo un ruido molesto.

 

—¿Vamos a ensayar o se van a quedar ahí sentados rascándose las bolas? —interrogó el vocalista. El baterista y el bajista tomaron sus puestos.

 

Bill notó que al parecer es grupo sí tenía un líder.

 

...

 

Tom apenas salió del sótano fue en dirección al cuarto de Andreas. Encontró a su mejor amigo con los audífonos puestos y echado en su cama. Se mordió el labio y se sentó a los pies del rubio platinado, haciendo que este notase cuando el colchón se hundía, consiguiendo que así se percatase de su presencia.

 

Andreas se quitó los audífonos y lo miró expectante. —¿Qué? ¿Ya te aburriste de tu noviecito y vienes a verme a mí porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

 

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, Andreas? No te entiendo, en serio que no lo hago, pero ahora no vine a pelear, sino a arreglar las cosas contigo, porque eres mi amigo, porque te quiero y odio que estemos así —arguyó Tom.

 

—Es que tú eres idiota, Tom. No entiendes que él no te conviene, es decir, ¿recuerdas cuando te llamaba como un jodido acosador? Pero no, para ti eso era hasta halagador una vez que se fue. Y su edad, es mayor de edad y tú no, es casi como pedofilia —contratacó Andreas—. Vamos, Tom. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo en la escuela? El problemático, el que fumaba yerba, el que se peleaba con los otros, el que se metió con chicos de la universidad teniendo dieciséis años. Era un vago, faltaba a sus clases, Georg no lo dice así, pero Georg nunca ve las cosas como son.

 

Tom arrugó el entrecejo. —No lo estoy justificando, pero tú no lo conoces. Yo sí, y no ha tenido la mejor familia del mundo, aparte no es un jodido drogadicto, ya ni fuma. ¿Acaso soy yo un niñito de cinco años? No, Andreas. No es pedofilia. Yo consiento estar en esa relación. Él es dulce, y me protege, de una forma extraña pero lo hace —farfulló.

 

—Dime, ¿qué mierda le ves? ¿Qué-é tiene él? ¿Es su cabello? Mi hermano me dice que no es natural, que en realidad él es rubio. Y no pueden ser sus perforaciones, ya no las tiene. Aparte tiene dientes torcidos, ¡es horrible! Tú-ú deberías... deberías estar con alguien más, alguien... de tu edad —dijo Andreas moviendo sus manos y sin mantener contacto visual.

 

—Yo quiero a Bill. Pero también te quiero a ti, vamos Andreas, nos conocemos desde enanos.

 

—Exacto, ¿entonces por qué él? Solo lo conoces de hace unos años —mencionó Andreas, apretando el borde de su camiseta.

 

Tom frunció el ceño, no había comprendido la pregunta.

 

—¿Cómo que por qué él? No lo sé, solo... pasó. Antes no comprendía muy bien cómo eran las cosas, era un niño. Pero ahora sí —masculló Tom.

 

Andreas cerró los ojos fuertemente. "Tom es un idiota, un completo idiota" pensó.

 

...

 

Bill estaba divirtiéndose en serio, la música que hacían no era lo que escuchaba normalmente, y tal vez no era el tipo de música que haría que él se volviese un fanático acérrimo, sin embargo, era buena. Incluso Bleu, que seguía mirándole como si fuese un tapete, cantaba bien, muy bien.

 

Sin embargo... él quería compartir ese tiempo con Once. ¿Dónde estaba su Once? Se estaba tardando demasiado, se mordisqueó el labio y se dirigió a las escaleras.

 

Cuando estuvo en el primer piso trató de recordar dónde era el cuarto del rubito, y para eso tuvo que subir los escalones hacia el segundo. Caminó en dirección a la habitación que recordaba y se quedó paralizado en el umbral.

 

Once estaba de espaldas a él, pero podía discernir con exactitud lo que significaba esa cercanía entre Once y Andreas, ni qué decir del sonido. Se estaban besando.

 

Su  primer impulso fue golpear algo, alejarlos, cualquier cosa violenta, el segundo fue llorar, el tercero fue recordar que la vida no era como en los cuentos de príncipes y princesas. Optó por seguir el consejo de su parte racional que casi lo empujaba lejos. Irse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

 

...

 

Tom cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba despertó del ensimismamiento y empujó a Andreas. Se había sorprendido cuando su mejor amigo le había confesado que se sentía atraído hacia él, y después pff lo besó, 

Tom por inercia correspondió al beso pero al notar que no era la boca de Bill...

 

Se sentía apenado, avergonzado y culpable. Y a la vez frustrado, Andreas era su mejor amigo, solo lo veía como eso, bueno, como casi un hermano y lo quería muchísimo, sin embargo, ¿verlo como algo más? No.

 

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó con la voz estrangulada.

 

—No es que te hubieras opuesto muy rápido —respondió el rubio platinado—. Quizá eso es una señal, que en realidad te gusto yo y...

 

—Cállate.

 

—Ay por favor Tom, ¡me correspondiste al beso!

 

—¡Qué te calles! Mira Andreas, eres mi mejor amigo, pero eso no te da el derecho a venir y besarme como si fuéramos novios. No me gustas, y yo quiero a Bill, lo quiero mucho como para lastimarlo —musitó Tom mirándolo mortalmente serio.

 

Andreas se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

 

—Tenía que hacerlo, si... si nunca me harás caso por lo menos sé que lo intenté y que te besé. Y no quiero verte, Tom. Sé que a ti te preocupa tu noviecito, con eso de que no quieres que salga lastimado, pero a mí me lastima verte y saber que nunca pensarás en mí como yo lo hago contigo —mencionó Andreas con la decepción retratada en el rostro.

 

—Andreas, lo siento, yo te quiero pero como amigo —dijo Tom.

 

—Solo déjame solo —pidió.

 

Tom decidió hacerle caso, y salió de la habitación.

 

Se sentía triste, quizá Bill podría decirle qué hacer, aunque era evidente que no le contaría la parte del beso. 

O mejor podría evitar pensar en ello y relajarse junto a su novio en lo que quedaba del día, ya en la soledad de su cuarto tendría tiempo para analizar su situación.

 

Cuando llegó al sótano vio a un chico que antes no estaba ahí pero no encontró a Bill.

 

—¿Y Bill? —interrogó. Ellos se detuvieron, el de pelo azul rodó los ojos, y los demás preguntaron qué había dicho—. ¿Dónde está Bill?

 

—¿En el baño? No sé, subió hace un rato, pensamos que iba a verte —respondió Georg.

 

Tom asintió y al estar en el primer piso buscó en los baños pero no encontró a nadie. Aún confuso, sacó su móvil y lo llamó, pero ni el celular sonaba cerca (mejor dicho, no sonaba), ni le contestaban.  ¿Qué había pasado? No era posible que Bill hubiese salido, ¿o sí?

 

Después de un rato de tanto pensar, pidió ayudar a Georg y Gustav, cuando buscaron por toda la casa se percataron que en efecto, Bill no estaba en ella.

 

¿Dónde estaba Bill?

 

...

 

Anémona fue casi una hora antes a la cafetería donde había quedado para encontrarse con Jörg.

 

—Puntual como siempre, Jörg —comentó la rubia al verlo llegar y ubicarse en la silla que estaba frente a ella.

 

El moreno se vio tentado a poner los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, eso sería demasiado infantil.

 

—Muy bien, Anémona estoy aquí como me pediste. Dijiste que íbamos a hablar de Tom, así que comencemos —instó Jörg, mirando a otro lado, fingiendo que no había visto lo muy bella que estaba 

Anémona, ella se había arreglado de seguro, ¿con qué intención? Jörg simplemente no quería averiguarlo.

 

—Directo, otro detalle que al parecer no ha cambiado —mencionó Anémona, notaba que el hombre estaba exasperándose. Aclaró su garganta—. Bueno, Jörg, te he pedido que vengas aquí para decirte que nuestro pequeño...

 

—¿Pequeño? Tiene catorce años, por Dios. Es prácticamente un adolescente —interrumpió Jörg. Anémona lo vio sulfurada.

 

—Pero sigue siendo nuestro hijo, en fin, pasaré aquello por alto y, si no me interrumpes, podré contarte el resto. —Jörg no dijo nada—. Bueno, Tom está saliendo con alguien.

Jörg observó a Anémona en búsqueda de que continúe, al notar que no iba a decir más, decidió hablar.

 

—¿Y? —cuestionó—. Es normal que salga con alguien, está en la edad de las hormonas revueltas, incluso me pidió hablar sobre ello, pero preferí comprarle una de esas revistas...

 

Anémona abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Jörg le había comprado una revista pornográfica gay?

 

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó alarmada.

 

—Oh, por favor, no actúes como si nunca hubieras visto un pene. ¿No recuerdas que a veces veíamos películas de ese tipo para ponernos a tono? Me refiero antes de que Tom naciera —mencionó Jörg como si se tratase del clima.

 

Una acalorada Anémona negó con fuerza. —Nunca hemos visto algo así.

 

Claro, había visto esas  _películas sucias_  con Jörg, pero nunca una homosexual, por más que él le insistía en que vieran una de lesbianas. No consideraba la homosexualidad algo malo, solo algo que no le pasaría a gente como ella, o como su familia.

 

Jörg ahora sí rodó los ojos. —¿Y entonces Tom vino por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo? Por favor, Anémona.

 

Anémona estaba azorada y frunció el ceño, luciendo idéntica a Tom cuando se enfurecía y apenaba al mismo tiempo.

 

—Óyeme bien, Jörg, yo sé que hemos tenido sexo y lo hemos visto, no soy ninguna mocosa. Pero vídeos homosexuales nunca hemos visto, ¿está bien? —aclaró en voz baja mirando a ambos lados, por suerte nadie había escuchado.

 

Jörg parpadeó.

 

—¿Homosexuales? ¿Quién habló de homosexuales? Yo le compré revistas heterosexuales a Tom —musitó Jörg y observó extrañado a su exesposa.

 

Anémona se olvidó por completo del momento incómodo y sonrió.

 

—Entonces Tom no te lo ha dicho —aseguró. Jörg asintió a pesar de que no era una pregunta, se le veía confundido.

 

—¿Qué tendría que decirme?

 

—Pues que nuestro hijo es homosexual —soltó la bomba.

 

Jörg empalideció, boqueó y luego se mantuvo quieto. Una conclusión llegó a su cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

 

—Lo sabía, ¡te lo mencioné una vez! Y justo me pidió permiso para hacer un trabajo con Andreas, cuanto apuesto que están haciendo otra cosa —dijo con cara de angustia. Anémona arqueó una ceja.

 

—¿En dónde está Tom?

 

—Me pidió permiso para ir a casa de Andreas a hacer un trabajo grupal.

 

—¡¿Y le creíste?! ¡Por Dios, Jörg! De seguro estará ahora con ese muchacho —se lamentó Anémona.

 

—Esto es tu culpa, lo consentías que esté así jugando con Andreas y mira ahora, son novios. ¡Y tanta sobreprotección, mujer! ¡Sin contar que a veces lo tratabas como una niñita! Tú lo volviste así.

 

—¡Tú no pasabas suficiente tiempo con él! Y Andreas no es su novio —masculló Anémona. "Si al menos fuera alguien decente y de bien como Andreas" caviló.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces quién es?

 

—Un pendenciero de cabello largo, es mayor que Tom y me da mala espina, parece un maleante —confesó Anémona. Jörg estiró sus labios formando ahora una fina línea.

 

—Entonces, Tom ahora está con ese tipejo que me dices —confirmó Jörg y Anémona asintió—. Dios, ¿qué hice para merecerme esto? Tendré que hablar con Tom, esto no es posible. ¡Y si me preguntó por sexo es evidente que aquel pandillero está queriendo aprovecharse de él!

 

—Sí, yo le di la charla sobre el sexo de sodomitas pero al parecer eso no lo espantó, ni nada —farfulló Anémona.

 

—No es que los gays estén mal, digo, hay toda clase de gente, pero mi hijo, mi muchacho —soltó Jörg con aprensión.

 

 Anémona se sintió satisfecha consigo misma y siguió hablando con Jörg. 

 


End file.
